Ashes of the Phoenix
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: Sick and tired with the way the Dursleys were treating him, Harry decides he has had enough. Leaving the house he makes his way towards the Leaky Cauldron only to encounter the one person he didnt want to see...
1. Enough is enough

A/N: I have a Beta/alpha reader now!! so hence why this chapter is being reposted!! hope you enjoy again!! Don't worry new chapters are on the way!

Chapter one: Enough is Enough

Harry sat silently in the room, staring down at the picture in his hands. He sighed and slid the picture underneath his pillow and lied down, wincing slightly as he eased back on the bed. His uncle had welcomed him home with a rather harsh manner. But after living in number 4 privet drive for most of his life, Harry was used to it. He stared at the ceiling, watching the evening sunlight turn dark. It seemed like the whole world had stopped, as if suspended in a time spell. Nothing changed, nothing expect the fact that he had to come to terms that he wouldn't see him any longer. He jumped, startled as Hedwig flew into the room. Instead of flying into her cage, she flew directly to him, landing on his bed and nipping one of his fingers. Harry smiled sadly as he reached over and stroked her head. She hooted to him as she moved closer to his face, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. He sat up nudging her into his lap and ruffled her fathers, scratching deeply, knowing that it felt good to her. He smiled down at her, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, I wish it was just this simple…" he whispered to her, his voice gentle as his stroking. She hooted at him again and nuzzled her head into his chest. He sat and just stroked her, slowly calming down and relaxing. It was only for the summer; he would go back to Hogwarts, where he would be with his friends and grieve silently without worrying if Vernon was going to come home and play his new favorite game: beat the bloody brains out of Harry Potter.

A car door slam outside. A few seconds of silence, and then came the sound of something crashing. Harry felt his heartbeat start to race. He stood Hedwig on his arm and quickly walked her, still nuzzling him.

"You need to go for a little bit, Hedwig, I think Uncle Vernon is home, and I don't want him hurting you." Harry told the owl. Hedwig hooted once last time, nipped Harry's hand, and took off in flight. Harry leaned against the window, resting his forehead against it as he watched the bird soar off into the sunset, free and unrestrained. Then Harry heard the stairs groan as if they were being tortured.

"Boy!" a voice bellowed, deep and threatening.

Harry took a bracing breath and straightened, facing the door waiting for his uncle to come in. He knew both his aunt and his cousin would merely just turn over and go back to sleep. He curled his hands into fists as his uncle roared again. His bedroom door slammed open, and his uncle's large frame filled the doorway, his cheeks red.

Drunk, Harry thought a chill going down his back, his uncle was completely drunk. Though Uncle Vernon was not pleasant when sober, drunkenness brought out a whole other level of cruelty. He would not stop after roughing Harry up a bit – he might not stop after five minutes, or ten minutes, or even fifteen.

Uncle Vernon stepped into the room his fat hands in fists.

"There you are, boy, you ungrateful little brat!" his uncle shouted at him as he continued to lumber towards Harry. Harry started to take a step back before he remembered that he stood next to the open window.

"Please, Uncle Vernon…" Harry began trying to think of anything to get his uncle to calm down. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of these beatings, and he knew it. He licked his lips and turned his head to see that his wand lay on his bed. If he was able to get it, if he could just reach for it and wrap his hand around it, then he could stand a chance. Just a few feet between him and his wand –

Harry cried out as something hard slammed into the side of his head. It was so quick, so violent that he fell down to the ground before he realized he had been hit. Sprawling on the shabby carpet, he stared up dizzily as the world spun.

"Don't call me Uncle, boy, you don't have the right! You don't even have the right to be alive right now! You come back here after being at that – that school with all those freaks. You come back and mess with our minds, you and your freaky looks and hair and scar. But this is my house!" Uncle Vernon kicked him angrily, his eyes blazing. "This is my house, you wretched little freak. And I won't let anyone else die for you. That's right – you aren't going to kill anyone else."

Harry looked at his uncle in shock and didn't even have a chance to say a word before his Uncle kicked him roughly again, this time in the stomach. Harry coughed as the wind was knocked from him, a desperation for air. He saw his wand on the bed as his uncle grabbed his head by his hair, forcing him painfully to his feet. The man smiled as he pulled Harry's hair harder and then punched his nephew in the face. Stars exploded into Harry's eyes, and he fell to the floor again. His chest so tight he struggle for breath, Harry blinked away tears of pain and started to push himself upright

Then his uncle stepped on his left knee, putting his entire weight on it.

Harry screamed in pain, his entire world flooded with agony. There was a sickening crack and pop from his knee.

"Accio wand!" Harry croaked from a very raw throat. He did not expect anything to happen, but his wand flew up and soared over to his waiting hand.

Uncle Vernon quickly backed away, but Harry managed to aim his wand at his uncle.

"One more move, and I am going to show just what I am capable of doing," Harry said coldly. His knee throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and he knew that he was in shock, because it didn't hurt enough. Vernon paled and backed away from Harry.

"You can't do magic out of school, boy," Vernon snarled, though he had begun to sweat. Still aiming his wand with one hand, Harry grabbed the window and pulled himself up to his feet. The world spun for a minute before it righted itself.

"At this point, Uncle Vernon," Harry spat from between pain-clenched teeth, "I don't give a flying Snitch for that rule. Now, you are going to go to your room and shut the door, and you are not going to come out until morning or you'll find out just what it feels like to be under the Cruciatus Curse!" Harry knew very well that his uncle had no idea what he was talking about, but he figured his uncle would get the point. Vernon made a strangled sound and quickly rushed out of the room his own bedroom door slamming shut. Harry blinked for a minute then couldn't help himself; he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. One threat and his uncle was terrified of him. But once Harry started laughing, he wanted never to stop.

He finally managed to calm down and glanced about the room. Then he flicked his wand, calling out his trunk and slowly he began to pack. He was not spending one more night in this hell. Hedwig would be able to find him, wherever he went.

Once he was completely packed, Harry tested his leg. It nearly had him doubling over in pain, but he swallowed and walked slowly grabbing his trunk's handle and limped to the stairs. He slowly, painfully, excruciatingly made his way down them, dragging his trunk behind him. At the front door, he spelled it open, making certain it slammed shut behind him. His body was already protesting how much he was moving around.

He raised his wand and was glad that this time as a large bus appeared out of thin air practically he didn't fall over. The door opened, and Harry sent a smile at the young man who came down the steps ready to recite the speech.

"Harry Potter isn't it?" the man asked, Harry nodded and the man smirked.

"Well get on in, I'll grab your bag, Hey Ernie we got us Harry Potter again!" He said as he dragged Harry's bag up.

Harry looked at the stairs, only four, but it might as well be a hundred with the way his knee was throbbing. Keeping a death grip on the railing, he pulled himself up them, clenching his teeth so tight he though he might break his jawbone.

Once he made it inside, he began trembling from the effort of holding it all together. He sat down on the closest bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to lie down, not without pain and effort, so he sat as the bus took off.

"So where is it that you are going to this time, Mr. Potter?" the man asked, oblivious yto Harry's agony.

"Leaky Cauldron." Harry said hoarsely. He was still debating if he wanted to stay there, but at least it was a start.

Within moments, the bus was in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Quickly, Harry handed Stan the money and limped down the steps of the bus. Stan sat Harry's trunk beside him, tipped his hat, and then walked back to the bus. Harry took another deep breath and turned his head to look at the Leaky Cauldron. He shifted to grab his trunk only to find himself sitting on the ground blinking; his knee, it seemed, was not going to corporate any longer. On the side of a dark street, Harry sat on the cold concrete, trying to figure out exactly what he should do now. He could yell for help, but with his luck, he would attract every Death Eater from twenty miles.

He heard footsteps, and he wondered for a second if he had been moaning out loud and not just in his head. He took out his wand and glanced around. But no one was in sight yet.

"Who's there?" Harry called out, hating that his voice sounded so weak.

"And why is the famous Mr. Harry Potter, sitting in the middle of the road, in London at night?" a voice asked with a sneer.

Harry blinked at the voice, oh bloody hell no, no, no no! Anybody but him! He twisted his head up and what he saw confirmed his worst fear, the one person who could make a bad day complete.

Severus Snape stood near by, arms folded and black robes blowing in the slight wind, glaring down at Harry.


	2. An Abnormally Large Nose

A/N: The revamped verison Yay! throws skittles

Chapter Two: An abnormally large nose

Harry sat staring up at his potions professor, dumbfounded. It was all so surreal, sitting on the sidewalk in the dark, hurting so badly. Snape must be one of those optical delusion things brought on by the pain.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe I asked you a question," Snape sneered.

So not a dream. Harry opened his mouth, but then shut it, glaring at the man before him. Several seconds of silence lapsed, and then Harry said very coldly, "It's not really any of your business now, is it, Professor?"

But it was hard to look disdainful while he was sprawled on the concrete, hoping his recent beating did not show. Snape gazed down at him with a severe frown.

"I will have none of your cheek, Potter, and I would like to point out that it is my business. You are a student at the school where I am a teacher."

"We're not at school," Harry had no idea why he was arguing points with Snape. The man would find everything out; he was not about left Harry on the side of street like some unknown beggar.

"Potter," Snape's deepened, making Harry swallow nervously, "why aren't you at home, tucked in bed with those muggle relatives of yours?"

Snape stepped a few paces closer, making have to lean back to see his professor's face.

"None of your business." Harry spat at him choosing anger over anxiety.

Snape glared and reached down, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him to his feet. With his usual kindness, Snape fully intended to smack the boy for his insolence. Yet, the man noticed that the minute Potter was on his feet, the blood drained from his thin face. Even in this weak streetlight, he was terribly pale, looking like he had been sick for a long while.

"What's the matter with you, Potter?" Snape snapped. This was most certainly not how he planned his evening to go. Harry gave him yet another glare.

"Nothing is the matter with me, expect I have this greasy git thinking he has a right to know everything about my life!" Harry snarled.

Snape raised a hand to lightly thwack the boy on the back of the head, but he froze. Potter had already flinched and raised his free arm to protect his face. Snape lowered his own hand, his eyes narrowing, taking out his wand.

"_Luminos_."

The wand glowed and then cast out a strong light, illuminating Harry's face. Snape's mouth dropped open as he stared at his most troublesome student. Bruises were already forming on Harry's face, molding to mesh with the ones he had received earlier. One particularly nasty one was on the side of his right temple, a vivid purple-black. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Potter, _what happened_." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"I walked into a brick wall," Harry answered, lowering his arm to glare at him.

Snape had the urge to cuff the boy's ear for lying, but for once he resisted the urge. The boy did not look like he could stand another blow, even a light one given in remonstration.

"Potter," he warned, "what happened to you?"

Harry swore silently, but the look in Snape's eyes warned him not to lie again. Harry knew with a sinking feeling that he would not be able to walk away from his potions professor now, not after Snape had seen his face.

"My uncle was a bit smashed," Harry said through gritted teeth. His knee was wide awake, aching and throbbing and hurting like he could not believe his body could hurt. He watched in shock as an odd look crossed Snape's face.

"Your uncle hit you?" he repeated. "He hit you, his nephew? His kin? His wife's dead sister's only child? You Harry Potter, the star of Hogwarts and Savior of the Wizarding World?"

Harry shrugged angrily. He hated when Snape reminded him of his famous place and his impending destiny. Snape swore then growled.

"Very well then, I see that at least for tonight there is no other choice." Snape said in a resigned, heavy tone. He slid his wand back into his robes and grabbed a hold of Harry's trunk.

"What are you…" Harry began, but was silenced by another glare.

"I swear, Potter, you get into more trouble than a two year old." Snape said a hint of disgust in his voice. "Only you could manage –"

Harry snarled and attempted to jerk his arm away from the older man. "Let me go!"

"Do not try my patience, Potter. I have half a mind right now to take you back to your relatives and leave you," Snape threatened. He winced inwardly when he saw Harry look as if he had kicked him. "Calm down, boy, you won't be going back to those muggles." Snape's tone sounded surprisingly less acidic than normal. "But you are coming with me, like it or not."

Harry stared at him before he felt the world become disorientated. It took him several minutes before he realized that Snape had Apparated them both elsewhere. Still leaning on Snape for support, Harry blinked at the darkened room he now stood in and jumped when a fire blazed to life.

Snape gazed at Harry in the now lit room and found himself actually…caring. No, not caring. More concerned about the boy who had gotten himself into trouble yet again. Yes, concerned in a very teacher-like way.

Harry raised his eyes to meet his professor's eyes.

"Now what?" he asked, attitude plain in his voice.

Snape raised an eyebrow. Concern nothing – he was glad to see the brat suffer. He set Harry's trunk down and finally released Harry's arm. Harry yelped as his leg twisted, and he fell down to the ground.

"Nothings wrong, I do believe you said that did you not?" Snape said dryly, folding his arms. Harry found himself looking up sheepishly.

"Might have been a tad bit of a understatement." he admitted.

Snape raised both eyebrows. Harry hated that expression – so adult and condescending. He wanted to yell for Snape to get out and leave him, but Harry found himself mumbling, "Okay a large understatement."

Snape smirked, his lips drawing up in satisfaction. Harry hated him even more. He tried to think of something to say, something awful that would make Snape angry and erase that smug look from his face.

Before Harry could speak, Snape reached down and pulled him up, his strong hands under Harry's arms, gripping his thin ribs. It made Harry feel like a mix between a potato sack and a helpless toddler. Snape kept his hand on his side, supporting him.

"I'll help you over to the sofa," Snape nodded to the leather couch near the fireplace. "Hop on your good leg."

"I can walk," Harry objected though he knew he would fall over if Snape let go.

"Hop, or I'll put you over my shoulder and carry you."

Harry growled, but he began hopping gently on his good leg while Snape directed him to the couch. It felt so stupid, and Harry couldn't imagine how dumb it would look to someone else watching. Once or twice, it felt like Snape was carrying him, but finally Harry made to the couch. He sat down, and Snape scooped up his legs and put them up on the couch. Harry watched as his professor walked over to a cabinet on the other side of the room.

"So what exactly is wrong, Mr. Potter?" Snape said in his usual tone of voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch.

"Nothing much," he answered. "Just a few bruises

"Oh, so your not being able to stand on your own two feet is "Nothing much" but a few bruises?" Snape said dryly. He walked over to Harry and setting a potion down on the table near the couch. Before Harry had a chance to think, Snape placed a hand on his hurt knee and pushed down slightly, putting pressure on the leg.

Harry gasped, his eyes widening. He clutched the edge of the sofa with white-knuckled hands and fought back tears. He would not cry, he would not, he would pass out first.

"Oh, yes, nothing much at all," Snape agreed, smirking.

Harry looked up at him with pain hazy eyes.

"I hate you," he ground out.

"Yes, yes," Snape waved away his loathing. "Where else are you hurt?"

"Nowhere else," Harry spat.

Snape sighed as he tilted Harry's face towards the light. "This is no time for your antics, Potter. Where else are you hurt?"

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Are you hurt anywhere else, or do I just have to treat you like a child and strip you down and check every inch of you?" Snape said sternly.

"You wouldn't." Harry said paling. Snape grinned, he actually grinned at the boy, a grin full of vindicated meanness as far as Harry was concerned.

"Oh, but I would." Snape assured the boy, staring deeply into his eyes with that quiet determination that terrified so many students. Harry shivered and looked away.

"He got a couple licks in my chest," he relented. "And my face, of course."

Snape nodded and reached over grasping the potions vial.

"Drink." Snape snapped.

Harry shook his head. "No thank you, I don't know what is in…"

Snape never let him finish. He took Harry's chin in his strong hands and tilted the opening of the vial into his mouth. Harry tried to pull away, tried to spit it out, but Snape was too strong, and Harry was finding himself with less and less energy to fight back. Once the entire vial was poured out, Snape still held on a moment longer to make sure his swallowed. It was nasty and vile and slimy. But Harry swallowed defensively while he glared at the man. Snape smirked.

"There now, Potter, that wasn't very hard now was it?" Snape said.

Harry wanted to reply, to swear at the great bat. But suddenly he felt so tired, so exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to lie back and rest. He comforted himself with the idea that he could yell at Snape later, but for now, he would just content himself with relaxing on the couch while glaring at Snape.

Snape's trained eyes noted that already Harry's eyes were drooping. With any luck, the boy would be asleep in minutes, and Snape could deal with what the stupid muggles had done to their nephew without interference from the Boy-Who-Barely-Managed-to-Keep-Living. A moment later, Harry's head rolled to the side slightly, his eyes closing on his bruised face. Harry snapped his eyes open so he glower at his professor, the effort seeming the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Oh, relax already, Potter," Snape told him. "Once you swallow that, you're not going anywhere until you sleep it off. That's what you want more than anything, isn't it? To go to sleep? Just relax and close you eyes. Come on, close them. Ye-e-es, like that."

Snape smiled with satisfaction as Harry's eyes fluttered shut and his head rolled to the side again. Snape waited, but this time the boy didn't snap up again. He could see Potter's chest rising and falling with deep breaths, breaths that would no doubt hurt him if he were awake.

Snape put the vial on the side table, shaking his head. The boy was more stubborn than most of his Slytherin year mates. That rebellious look in his green eyes, that set of his thin face and tightness of lips that Snape knew would cause more trouble than good.

Sighing, Snape laid the boy out on the length of the couch, laying him flat with a pillow under his head. It was going to be a long night . . .


	3. That greasy git!

A/N: Three revamped yay!! lol. Still skittles to Kamorie for noticing the chapters titles!! And Beta/alpha readers totally rock! lol

Chapter three: That greasy git!

Harry was surrounded by warmth. Since he had come home from Hogwarts for summer break, he just hadn't been warm at all. He slowly opened his eyes and also found he was quite comfortable another not going to happen with the Dursleys ever. He blinked, trying to see anything other than a bright blurring. The world was distorted. Reaching an arm out, he tried to feel for his glasses, but couldn't feel them anywhere near by. Quickly, he snapped up in the bed and immediately regretted it as his head didn't want to stay upon his shoulders where it belonged. He wanted to flop back on the pillows and drift back into oblivion of sleep. He narrowed his eyes able to make out a few things in the room, like the fact that even though it was blurred together it was pretty much green and silver…green and silver!

Harry groaned as the previous night's events finally caught up to him. He slumped back down. He was in Snape's house. His groan turned to a growl as he rubbed his facel; he would not admit to the fact that the previous night had been some of the best sleep he had gotten…ever. Snape poured a bloody potion down his throat – who the hell did he think he was, going around and making people swallow things they did not want to taste? The git just thought he ruled the whole blasted world with that towering height and dark eyes and sweeping robe and smirking sneer.

Harry almost jumped out of the bed when he heard the door open, the sound loud in the silent room. Sitting up, he looked intently in the direction of the noise. He narrowed his eyes as a form walked through the door.

"I see you're awake, Potter." Snape's voice sneered at him. Harry growled towards the form, this time loud and deep in his throat.

"You poured a potion down my throat," he accused.

He heard Snape's laugh…wait a minute Snape laughed! The man drew up beside the bed, his face and dark hair emerging from the blur.

"Yes, I do believe I did." Snape said, smirking down at the boy.

"What the hell gave you the right?" Harry shouted at him. "You think 'cause you're a teacher and bigger than me you can just make me do whatever you want. Well, I'm not taking it."

Snape sighed as he grabbed one of Harry's wrists to keep the boy from punching him.

"Two things you should consider, Mr. Potter. One, you obviously needed the rest, and two, I wasn't going to be able to actually take a look at your injuries with the attitude you were giving me." Snape spoke reasonably.

Harry choked. Tend his injuries? He felt his cheeks grow red. "You didn't."

Snape shook his head, trying to look regretful and failing completely. "I am sorry to say, but yes, Potter, I looked over your injuries and cured those that I was able. However, others I fear are going to have to heal the muggle way. Then, since you were already undressed, I put you in pajamas and levitated you up here."

Harry waited, sure Snape would comment on his bony body or weak limbs or something equally embarrassing. When the potions master said nothing else, Harry stammered, "Oh, well, right, I guess. Where are my glasses? I need my glasses."

He shifted on the bed to get up, but instantly hands pushed him back down into the soft pillows and kept him down.

"You are not to move from this bed, Potter. And as you are going to be in this bed for some time yet, resting and recovering, I might add, I did not see a reason to leave your glasses for you. You get in enough trouble with them on – one can hope if you don't have them, you'll have enough sense not to push yourself," Snape spoke in a monotone, as if he were bored with the explanation.

Harry sputtered with indignation. "Now, listen here _muummph_ . . ." a large, heavy hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him.

Snape glared down at him. "No, you listen to me, Potter. Against my better judgment you are in my house instead of at Hogwarts or 12 Grimwald Place. Both of which you could very easily be taken to. However, I am sure those idiot Order members would be stupid enough to send you back to your relatives, and as I do not want to hear about 'Harry Potter has run away again' I thought it wisest to bring you here."

He shoved Harry none to gently back down against the pillows. "Also, you should be thanking me you realize if you had stepped down on that knee of yours again you would have collapsed and been in utter agony. So let's have no more cheek, Potter. Let's act our age and listen to those who know best."

Harry looked at him, wishing him dead. "Give me my glasses, and I will leave for good," he snarled.

Snape sighed and released the boy to run a hand through his hair. He had been smart enough to dress in muggle attire, worn jeans and a sweater, tying his hair back in case he and Potter had to fight, which it now seemed like that was going to be the scenario. Harry growled again and sat up once more; this time he winced pressing a hand against his ribs. Snape couldn't prevent the smirk as it slid onto his face.

"Hurts?" he asked as if surprised, though he knew very well that the pain relieving potion he had poured down the boy's throat hours before was already wearing off. He was grateful that the boy hadn't remembered waking up from the dreamless sleep potion to cry out in agony. He would have hated the fact that Snape had soothed and calmed him down enough to give him another potion and then fall back asleep. Snape himself was shuddering at the fact that he had done so. Unfortunately for the two of them, Snape actually still felt pity for the boy now.

"I'm fine." Harry insisted.

"Potter, I would much rather give you a pain relieving potion, but if you keep insisting on this attitude I am going to be forced to give you a calming draught as you are most certainly not calm." Snape snapped. His temper was slowly rising; the boy just didn't seem to get it through his head that he should just shut up for once.

"I am too calm!" Harry argued though the pain was returning and he wondered how much more of it he could bear.

Snape raised an eyebrow shaking his head as he gazed down at the boy. "You, Potter, are a liar. And a very bad one at that. Stop acting so childish for once in your life!"

The boy exploded, his temper raging in his green eyes. Before Snape could stop him, Harry lurched to his feet, but as same as the night before, the blood drained from his face. He was upright for only half a second, and then he crumpled to the ground.

Pausing to roll his eyes upward, as if beseeching higher help, Snape then knelt down and grabbed the boy up into his arms. Harry immediately began squirming in his arms, though trying to keep his bad leg still.

"Stop that," Snape ordered, wanting to shake him, but fearing for his bruises. Setting Harry back onto the bed, Snape pushed down on both of Harry's shoulders to prevent him from repeating the same action.

"Let me up!" Harry shouted, but Snape shook his head.

"You need to calm down, or haven't you figured out yet. You can not walk with that knee, Potter. If you get up again or do anything other than lie there quietly, I will immobilize you for the rest of the day," Snape declared.

A look of panic crossed Harry's face. To be powerless to move or speak -

"But…" Harry whispered, not trusting himself to say anything else.

That was quite enough, Snape decided. He walked over to a dresser in the room and took out a vial of calming draught. The boy would most likely drift off to sleep once his body was relaxed enough, and Snape was betting on that. If was just worry and his own stubbornness that was keeping him up now. Snape glanced over to see Harry lying back, not quite flat enough to fall asleep, but not sitting up either. The boy's thin hands were worrying at the corner of his sheets, nervous plucking that Snape could not stand to watch.

"Calm down. Worrying about what you can and can not do isn't going to help you any." Snape said as gently as he could. He was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on with himself; he was never this way to Potter; he could only guess that he saw a little of his own childhood in the boy. But there would still be quite a large amount of arguments and fights between the two of them; he could already see the arguments gathering up, waiting to be voiced and hurled against the other person. Snape was still positive that Harry was spoiled, though scars from previous beatings had him questioning that. Even James Potter's son didn't deserve to be put through that.

"I am not staying here," Harry suddenly announced, looking up to glare at Snape's blurred figure.

Snape sighed inwardly; okay they hadn't gotten anywhere besides the fact the boy admitted that he couldn't walk. Then again Harry never agreed out loud with him, he was quite certain if he left the boy alone he would be ridiculous and try again. Snape glanced at the potion in his hands. More than anything, he really wanted to give Potter another dreamless sleeping drought so the boy would at least stay in bed to heal, but he had already given the boy one not to long ago so he couldn't chance it. Too many, and patients became dependent on them to fall asleep, especially one as thin and distressed as Potter. Snape stood silently for a minute thinking over his options. He walked back over to Harry, uncorking the vial.

"Potter as much as we both hate to admit it, you are staying here for the time being," Snape said reasonably.

"I. Am. Not. Sta…" Harry began to state again, but instead found his head tilted back and another potion poured down his throat. This one did not taste as bad, but he gagged, trying to spit it out, but Snape pushed his jaw closed and held it closed. Harry was forced to swallow as Snape had also pinched his nose closed so he couldn't breath. Releasing the boy, Snape smirked smugly down at him.

"Stop that! Get the hell away from me!" Harry shouted furiously.

Snape shrugged and set the empty vial down on the table next to the bed.

"Such language I will only tolerate so long, Potter," Snape warned.

Harry snarled, though he was already feeling the effects of the potion. It was softening the edges of his senses, dulling the pain and replacing it with a floaty feeling.

"What was that?" Harry asked grumpily, mad at being made to feel better.

Snape reached over and pressed Harry's shoulders back down against the pillows for the third time that morning, pleased when the boy didn't resist and didn't sit back up.

"A calming draught. You were starting to become hysterical. We can't have you upset while you're in so delicate a state. We can argue where you will be staying after you get some more rest." Snape's tone told Harry that he would get nowhere until he did so.

"I just woke up," Harry muttered underneath his breath, though he didn't really care that much.

"I realize that, but I also know that you have not been really sleeping, so just shut up and go to sleep and be glad I am being nice."

Harry smirked, his eyes already closing. "Guess there's a first time for everything," he mumbled, and then he was asleep.

Snape frowned at the boy; he was simply infuriating! All this grousing and complaining and challenging, and then he was asleep, lying against the pillow like a child who never caused a moment of trouble or concern.

Snape grabbed the empty vial, and he walked to the door. He would be dammed if he actually tucked him in. If the brat woke up shivering, he could pull up his own covers.

Snape paused and looked back. Telling himself that it was only because he didn't want Potter to wake up again, Snape walked back to the bed. He pulled the sheet and the blankets up to Harry's chin. The boy's left arm was flung up on the pillow at such an angle it would go numb before he woke up. Snape took the arm and laid it by Harry's side under the covers. The boy didn't stir.

Snape stormed from the room, determined not to even think about the boy for the next several hours.


	4. Never Cross a Slytherin

A/N: Edited version up and expect a new chapter soon!!

Chapter 4: Never cross a Slytherin

Tea could be called torture when one was sitting at a table with a man obsessed with lemon drops. Albus Dumbledore was such man, and he was beaming at Snape as he sipped his tea.

"So Severus, are you telling me you want Harry to stay here for the summer, the whole summer?" the older man asked, setting his tea down.

Snape cringed, both at Dumbledore's indulgent smile and at the thought of what this all would mean. Did he actually want to commit to this? Potter had been a thorn in his side since the day he saw him in the great hall, a small skinny boy with messy hair and bright green eyes. And Madam Pomfrey was more than capable of tending the boy, she could fuss all she liked . . . Snape frowned. If Pomfrey tended to the boy, she would heal him as quickly as possible, and there was a chance the old lemon-drop-loving coot would send Harry back to those infernal muggles.

But why should he care? Snape mused while he drank his tea, trying not to meet Dumbledore's eyes. The manor's location was unknown, and all the wards and spells on the place made it so that no one, not even Voldemort himself, could come unless Snape wished it. So Harry would be quite safe and sound, tucked away to heal . . . but did Snape want his summer ruined with Potter being around? That was the real question.

"Severus?" Dumbledore prodded, his eyes twinkling over his tea cup.

There was something in the old man's look that made Snape feel very contrary, to the point that he wanted to yell "Potter be hanged!" But the meddling old coot knew that Snape wouldn't allow Harry to go back to his uncle's even though he hated the boy.

"There really isn't another choice, is there, Albus?" Snape asked dryly. "If I do not take him, he will end up going back to his uncle's. Despite the fact, of course, that his uncle raised a hand against the person he was supposed to be protecting." Snape growled.

Albus clapped his hands and grinned at Snape.

"Severus, you really should take this chance to get to know Harry." he was being entirely to cheerful.

Snape glared at his cup. There was no point in arguing; Dumbledore would go on forever about how Snape would like Harry once he got to know him, that the boy was really a good child, that nothing the boy did was his fault. Keeping Potter was one thing - listening to him being praised was another. Snape glanced up at the clock on the wall. Potter would most likely be waking up soon and get into trouble if left alone.

"Well Severus, if that is all we have to talk about, I'll leave Harry in your very capable hands," Albus said, rising. Snape rose as well.

"Just what am I supposed to tell Potter?" Snape said shortly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at him.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll come up with something, Severus. You always do."

Dumbledore walked from the room to step through the fireplace. Snape sighed, groaning as he watched Dumbledore vanish from sight. He stared into the green flames for a few minutes, wondering how in the world he had just been conned into babysitting the golden boy. For two months, no less! If ever black magic should be suspected! Growling, he shook his head and headed for the stairs.

Snape turned the corner and managed to get one foot on the stairs before something hard collided with him, knocking him to the ground. He glared at the teenager who had fallen back on the stairs, barely catching himself with his hands. Potter, it seemed, had discovered his wand and had gotten himself another pair of glasses.

Snape glared at him. "And just where do you think _you_ are going?" he asked.

"Away from you! You keep pouring potions down my throat!" Harry scowled at him, pushing his new glasses up on his nose. His eyes were evasive, looking everywhere but at Snape. So the brat thought he would flee, the idiot!

Harry struggled to regain his footing, using the the banister to try to pull himself up, careful to avoid putting weight on his bad knee..

"Potter, you are really tying my patience. When I tell you to do something in this house, then that is what you shall do. No arguing, no complaining, no fussing," Snape snapped. He reached down to grab Harry's arm, but Harry yanked it free

"I don't need your help," Harry snarled.

Snape glared right back at him. "Well, if that is the case, then you won't have a problem if I take you to Grimwauld Place and leave you. You can decide what you want to do there, all by yourself."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Fine by me!"

Snape growled and grabbed Harry's arm and practically dragged him over to the fireplace.

"I'll bring your trunk later." Snape hissed at Harry and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire. It was all ridiculous as Harry was still wearing pale green pajamas with one leg rolled up off his injured knee. He was barefoot as Snape had not given him slipper or regular shoes. In fact, Snape had hidden all Harry's clothes, hoping that that would encourage the boy to stay in bed.

Harry stared at the flames as Snape started to push him towards it. Harry felt his chest tighten, and before he knew it, he was falling to the floor, shaking uncontrollably and choking back sobs. Everything hurt, everything throbbed, and he could not bear the thought of going back to Sirius's house, the house Sirius had hated.

Snape stared down at the boy, no emotion playing on his face though his mind reeled. Sighing, he knelt in front of Harry and carefully straightened his injured leg so as not to aggravate the knee. The boy looked cold; he might be fighting a fever. Bed was the only place Mr. Potter would be going, like it or not.

Snape rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Potter, calm down," he said firmly.

But Harry continued to shake. He probably was thinking about his mutt of a godfather. But Snape knew better than to even mention Sirius's name to him. Yet, the boy refused to calm down - he was still shaking, and if he cared on much longer, he would start to hyperventilate and have trouble breathing. Snape considered forcing the boy to drink another calming draught, but decided against it. Calming draughts just treated the symptoms, not the cause. If use too much, they dulled the senses, leaving patient dependent on them for fighting any emotion

Sighing, Snape tilted Harry's chin so the boy was forced to look up at him.

"Harry, you need to calm now." Snape said sternly.

Harry stared blankly at him then muttered, "Was my fault."

Snape blinked and took a deep breath. So this was his summer, dealing with guilt and self-blame. Lovely. But he knew he was treading on thin ice with Harry, one wrong step and the boy would shatter.

"What was your fault?" Snape asked in a carefully neutral voice as if he did not know the answer.

Harry shook his head. "My fault that Sirius died, same as with Cedric."

Snape inhaled sharply. Dumbledore was an idiot; he obviously wasn't paying any attention to the boy. Time to deal with this once and for all.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Are you listening to me?" he asked.

Harry nodded though his eyes were glazed over slightly. Another bad sign, Snape noted. Once again he could very happily hex Dumbledore into next week.

"Listen very good because I am only going to say this once. It was not your fault." Snape said slowly.

He looked at Harry who blinked at Snape. That blink could mean understanding or agreement or confusion or a number of infernal things. It probably wasn't over, but the boy had stopped shaking, and Snape knew when to count small blessings.

Snape slowly helped him back to his feet. Harry made it up, holding on the banister with one hand. He faced away from the stairs, looking as if he was going to hop towards the front door. Snape rolled his eyes - he could just see the boy trying to hop down the lane from the manor, all of the two miles to the gate that would lead to the road that ran fifteen miles to the nearest town. Potter wouldn't make it down the front steps in his condition. No, he was going back to bed right then.

Snape swept the boy up into his arms, one arm around his back and the other under his knees. Harry yelped, and instinctively grabbed onto Snape's shoulder to keep from falling out of his arms.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded, aghast.

"I take it your little panic episode is over with, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, stepping up the first stair.

"Put me down." Harry snapped, letting go of his shoulder.

"You best hold on," Snape advised, his arms tightening around the thin boy. "You don't want me to drop you on the stairs and hurt your knee further," Snape smirked as he continued up the stairs. The boy wasn't nearly as heavy as he should be - he felt like skin and bones.

Harry glowered and grumbled, but he put both arms around Snape's neck and held on. As much as he hated being carried like a toddler, he did not want to be dropped and risk more injury to his bruises and knee.

"Good boy," Snape observed as he entered the room Harry had spent the night in. The large bed was still unmade. One side clearly slowed that the boy had flung the cover aside to get out of bed; the other side held several extra pillows just encase Snape decided to strangle the brat.

"Just how long do you think you can keep me here?" Harry demanded as he was set down on the bed very gently. He quickly let go of Snape and tried to look very nonchalant about how he got to his bed.

Snape, the ugly git, seemed to be enjoying his annoyance to much. "Oh, only this entire summer, I imagine."

Harry choked, his eyes going wide. "You're joking," he protested, desperately.

"Oh, no, I am afraid not. Dumbledore has already made the arrangements, and your relatives have been contacted as well. They all know you are . . . safe," Snape said. The look on Harry's face was priceless. The teen looked torn between laughing hysterically and yelling.

"Safe . . . I'm stuck here all summer?" he asked again, staring in shock at Snape. His bright green eyes pleaded with his professor to say it was a joke.

"What's the matter, Potter, don't like my company anymore?" Snape asked. He leaned over Harry to place a pillow under Harry's injured knee. The boy jumped at his touch, which confirmed to Snape that the boy was far from calm. But Snape still lifted the leg gently and put the pillow under before lowering the leg. It was slightly swollen, but it did not seem any worse than last night. The boy was lucky he didn't fall coming down the stairs.

"I-I . . . you . . . but really . . ." Harry stammered helplessly.

Snape couldn't help smirking again as he arranged the pillows behind Harry and then gently pushed the teen to lean back against them. His untidy hair looked almost pitch black against the white pillows, and if it wasn't for the black, blue, and red bruises on his face, he would have looked very young indeed.

"My, aren't we literate today, Mr. Potter," Snape noted. Harry growled at Snape as the man causally pulled the blankets over Harry's legs.

"I don't want to spend my entire summer with you!" Harry yelled, not seeming to notice the Snape was tucking him in.

Snape grinned. "Oh, it won't just be with me, I assure. I figured as you have already proved that since I cannot leave you alone unless you are asleep, I will have to have someone else here as well. At first I thought a nursemaid or nanny -" Harry looked livid -"but then I thought I could not bear a fussy old woman puttering around all summer. So instead, I plan to enlist Draco's help to baby sit you," Snape said. Harry looked like he was about to die.

"What?!" Harry shouted on the top of his lungs, rearing off the pillows and propping himself up on his elbows.

Snape sighed with satisfaction; perhaps the summer wasn't a total loss. After all, he could devise many ways to make Potter's life miserable. Well, all right, maybe not completely miserable, but Snape wanted to have a little fun. And who could blame him?

"Calm down, Mr. Potter, it is not the end of the world," Snape was having trouble keeping a straight face at the look on Harry's face.

"I'm fifteen years old. I do not need a babysitter." Harry tried to sound very grown-up, but his statement came more of a horrified choke.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he slowly pushed Harry back down on the pillows. "With as much trouble as you get into at school? And after you have stayed here such a short time and already found ways to get yourself in trouble. You most certainly do need one." Snape pulled the covers up over Harry's torso, relieved that the boy didn't try to fight his way up again. Harry seemed too mad to notice.

"I didn't ask my uncle to hit me! It's not like I said 'Gee, Uncle Vernon, I'm bored - care to beat the crap out of me for fun?'" Harry yelled.

Snape looked down at him calmly. "You said it was a brick wall."

Harry let out another scream from deep in his throat, causing the lights in the room the flicker. "I know what I said! So what? I lied! It doesn't make a difference anyway. No one would listen to me because of the bloody wards!" Harry yelled.

Then he sat silently glaring at Snape. Snape was silent as well before he took out his wand and tapped the bed. Then he slid his wand away.

"Well, we can talk later. Right now you need to let yourself heal. Rest well, Mr. Potter."

Snape turned and headed for the door. The growl from behind him told him the boy had already discovered what he had done. Smirking, Snape reached the door. He felt something connect with the back of his head. Just because the boy couldn't get out off the bed or even sit up didn't mean he couldn't throw things. Spinning around, Snape narrowed his eyes at the extra pillow that now lay directly at his feet. He raised his eyes just in time to have a pillow hit him square in his nose.

"Potter." Snape growled in a warning tone of voice.

Harry glared at him, unable to lift his head off his pillow. "Cancel the spell," Harry snapped, raising the last extra pillow.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You do not want to be doing that, Mr. Potter. I have had enough of your nonsense for one day. Put that down and rest."

"Oh, yeah? Make me!" Harry challenged. But he did not throw the pillow.

Snape raised an eyebrow, picking up the other two pillows and tossed them back at Harry. Harry caught both on reflex and blinked as Snape silently left the room shutting the door.

"GET BACK IN HERE YOU GREASY GIT!! THE MAURDERS WERE RIGHT, YOU HAVE AN ABNORMALLY LARGE NOSE! UNDO THIS!!" Harry bellowed.

Snape leaned on the other door, smirking.

"You are welcomed to beat the bed all you like," he called out, knowing Harry could hear him. "You may fuss and scream all you like as I will be downstairs so I cannot hear you and any damage you do I can fix with a flick of my wand. So have your tantrum out, and then you can take a nap like a good boy, and I'll bring you some dinner later. If you don't howl too long, I might even let you feed yourself."

Harry let out another scream before he dropped his arms in defeat and stared at the closed door. He knew he could throw a huge tantrum, but glued to the bed there wasn't much he could do.

"Never cross a Slytherin, Mr. Potter. You should have learned that by now," Snape commented. He smiled when silence came from the bedroom. He would have to see how soon Draco could come.


	5. Rivals Meet

A/N: The unedited version, well part is edited but not all, so will repost the edited but this chapter is complete at least lol.

Chapter Five: Rivals Meet

Harry opened his eyes slowly; he didn't bother moving. He had a feeling that the binding spell that Snape had cast was still working, even though it had weakened enough to let Harry move around on the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed, burying his face deep into the pillow he was currently curled around. He felt his knee spasm painfully, but he knew the true reason behind it was the fact he had made himself into a small ball on the bed, wrapped around the pillow he held tightly in his arms. Snape couldn't possibly be serious about bringing Malfoy over, Harry thought angrily to himself. It would be too infuriating, too humiliating.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he heard the door to the room open.

"I know you're awake, Potter," an annoying voice said from doorway.

Harry didn't even bother turning over. With his back still facing the door, he raised his arm and then gave Snape the middle finger. Snape stared at the teen, his left eye beginning to twitch; he was sorely tempted to teach the boy a lesson in respect. He took a deep breath as Harry lowered his arm.

"I see your mood hasn't improved," Snape said dryly.

"Wow, you really are smart aren't you?" Harry muttered.

Snape shook his head. "Keep that attitude up, Potter, and you won't leave that bed for the duration of the entire summer."

The teen shrugged, his eyes still closed. The older man quickly crossed the room and grabbed Harry's bad leg, pulling it into a position that wouldn't be as painful. Harry jumped, his hands instinctively protecting his head. Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I am not going to hit you, Potter," Snape said in a disgusted tone of voice. But he filed away the boy's first instinct to protect himself.

Harry lowered his hands and pushed himself up so he was sitting upright. It was a much better position when one wanted to glare at someone who was standing over you.

"You are not going to bring Malfoy in on this." Harry stated in a choked voice. He wished he could sound stronger and adamant, but he felt too weak.

Snape raised an eyebrow as the corners of his mouth twitched. "Are you telling me what I will and will not do, Mr. Potter?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

Harry continued to glare at him. "I am fifteen years old, almost sixteen. I do not need a babysitter. I am fine taking care of myself. Besides, Malfoy would choke to death if you even mentioned I was here."

Snape smirked. "I am sorry to crush your tender dream Potter, but not only does Draco know that you are here, he will be coming up later to stay with you, as I am very busy and can't always be around when you might need someone." Snape said, his tone very patronizing as if he were speaking to a naughty young child.

If looks could kill, Harry would have been guilty of Snape's murder right then and there. Snape did not comment on the boy's fury; instead, the man reached over, grabbing hold of Harry's wrist, and glanced at the wrist watch he wore. He could hear the boy swearing underneath his breath, and the wrist he held was shaking, most likely with barely contained anger. Snape still said nothing, just took Harry's pulse which was rather quick and unsteady, a worrisome fact considering his fragile condition. Snape shook his head and released Harry's wrist.

"Calm down, Potter, it isn't the end of the world," Snape snapped, losing his patience with the boy.

"This has got to be my worst summer ever," Harry ground out, trying not to pout.

Snape smirked. "Oh really? I was just thinking to myself this is going to be one of my better ones. After all, once you can be trusted to look after yourself, I can finally drill into that thick head of yours how to properly brew a potion."

Harry growled. "I can brew potions the right way, but between you and Malfoy, they get screwed up."

Snape shook his head. "You are going to have to learn how to brew when under pressure. You can't always have perfect conditions," Snape pointed out. Harry opened his mouth to argue but shut it. The git actually had a point. Groaning, he looked at Snape pleadingly.

"Please, not Malfoy? Anyone but him. Hell, I'll take Voldemort over him."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well, I am afraid it is too late now for me to request the Dark Lord to baby-sit you. So, you are just going to have to bear with Draco. Who, in fact, unless I am mistaken, is down stairs most likely wearing a hole in my carpet because he is as much thrilled as you are with this arrangement."

"You must enjoy torturing those younger than you," Harry grumbled.

Snape walked towards the door, saying over his shoulder, "Why, of course. Most adult wizards do, especially if they were in Slytherin."

Snape slipped from the room, leaving Harry fuming. Snape knew there wasn't any reason to close the door; the spell he had used earlier still had several hours left before it released its hold on Harry. He walked down the steps, and sure enough, Draco was pacing in the study.

"How good of you to come, Draco," Snape said and earned himself another teenage glare.

"Explain to me again why I want to waste my time with Potter?" Draco sneered. He crossed his arms and leaned back against Snape's desk. The boy was becoming more and more like his father everyday, but if Snape had his way, then that would change and soon.

"Because despite your claim of hatred you actually like him?" Snape said. He waited patiently as Draco sputtered and scoffed.

"Me like Potter? Look at who his friends are, a mudblood and a Weasley!" Draco nearly shouted at the end.

Snape folded his arms. "You will not yell at me, Draco. Yes, I understand your objection to his friends, but consider the fact that neither of them seems to actually care for his well-being. They encourage him to get into trouble, which in the long run leads to him spending a great deal of time in the hospital wing. I am pretty sure Pomfrey has an actual bed made just for him."

"And that makes me care because?" Draco asked, his arms still folded, trying to looks disdainful and aloof.

"His uncle likes to use him as a punching bag." Snape said quietly.

Draco stared at him, eyes wide. "Potter? Our P-Potter? You have got to be kidding. Potter probably lied about it . . . just to get attention or something."

"Actually, the story he is going with is that he walked into a wall," Snape said and watched as Draco did an imitation of a fish out of water. Slowly, the Slytherin boy shut his mouth and looked thoughtful.

"And . . . you aren't going to tell anyone about this later?" Draco asked cautiously.

Snape shook his head. "What happens in this house during summer will stay here unless you or Potter decide otherwise. And I highly doubt he is going to want to tell anyone he stayed with you and me during this summer," Snape pointed out.

Draco nodded, a bit reluctantly. He was still pissed at Harry for causing his father to be put into Azkaban. Not that his father didn't deserve it . . . Draco added silently. Sighing, he realized he actually understood why the golden boy had done it. And his mother was a lot happier now that the ties to the Dark Lord were almost cut. Even with her having been a former supporter, recent events had caused her loyalties to change. Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Draco realized that Snape was watching him.

"All right, all right, I yield. I'll try and get along with Potter. But how the heck do you expect me to be able to actually baby-sit him? He'll try to fight me off."

Snape smiled wryly. "The wall he ran into shattered his left knee to the point he can't even put the slightest bit of pressure on it without pain. And as for standing in it, the knee won't support his weight, he'll crumble to the floor. Draco, when you see him, you will understand." Snape motioned for them to move towards the stairs.

"Can I use spells?" Draco asked as he followed his godfather.

"Yes, as well as potions and anything else you need to keep him calm and in line. But remember not to actually cause anymore harm to him. Also, he's currently stuck in bed from a binding spell I cast on him earlier, and it should last a few more hours at least," Snape stated as they walked up the stairs. He led Draco to the room, stepping in first, then moving aside to let Draco in. Draco stared at the image of Harry Potter on the bed, taking in the dark-haired boy's condition – the paleness of his face and the bruises. Draco shook his head and took a deep breath. But the other teen was half-awake and didn't look pleased.

"Seems we're going to be spending quite a bit of time together, Potter," Draco called out, causing Harry to jump awake and grab the glasses that he had set by his pillow. He glared daggers at Malfoy.

"All you have to do is say no, Malfoy," Harry spat.

Draco kept looking at Harry's face, then shook his head. "You really got a whipping didn't you?" he asked. There was no hidden venom, no malice in his voice.

Harry glared at him even more. "No I didn't," he snarled.

Draco turned to Snape. The man shook his head, as if to say "I told you so."

"I can keep an eye on him right now if you have other things you want to go do," Draco offered. He could hear muttering coming from the bed, but Snape nodded.

"I have potions that need to be brewed. I will check in on you two in a few hours." Snape met Draco's eyes and nodded, trusting his godson. Draco watched as he left the room, then he turned and stared directly into Harry's eyes.

"Let's cut to the chase, Potter. We both know that your uncle beat the living daylights out of you. And from the looks of it, has been doing so since you left Hogwarts. Does he do this every year?" Draco asked.

Harry looked away angrily. "Even if he did, I wouldn't tell you about it. Go away, Malfoy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, would it hurt the two of us, if for once we weren't at each others throats? No one is here expect for Snape, and no one at Hogwarts has to know that we can actually get along without trying to hex each other."

Harry watched him carefully before he cleared his throat. "I do not need you to watch me," he said in a tight voice. Draco smirked.

"From here, it sure as hell looks like you need a bloody keeper, if not a nursemaid. You get yourself into more scrapes than anyone I have ever known. Seriously, it's a wonder that you are still alive. And as I am slightly older, and uninjured I would like to add, I am going to watch you. Or rather baby-sit you."

Draco walked over to Harry and shoving him down on the bed with both hands. A sly grin lit the Slytherin's face.

"Look at it this way, Potter, now I can torture you without actually hurting you. What more could I possibly wish for?"

Harry groaned and started to sit back up only to find one of Draco's hands planted firmly on the center of his chest.

"Here's an idea," Draco said in a conversational tone as if he was discussing the weather. "Snape says you have a binding spell on you. Why don't you rest until it wears off? That way you'll have the strength to actually fight back and try to do as you like, and I won't have to watch you struggle in vain."

Harry blinked and narrowed his eyes. But he didn't sit up when Draco removed his hand.

"Potter, rest means sleep," Draco sneered and nearly kicked himself when temper lit Harry's eyes. But Harry just shook his head tiredly.

"You are so paying for that later," he said in a slurred voice. Potter, it seemed was past his strength. A few moments later, Draco found himself in the room with a sleeping Harry. Shaking his head, Draco glanced around the room, smirking when he realized nothing of Potter's was out in the open. He reached over and carefully took the glasses off Harry's face and slid them into his pocket. Then he went to one of the corners in the room and made himself comfortable in an armchair that stood there. His eyes were on the still form. He had to be ready, because he knew when Harry woke up there would be a battle. And as pissed as Harry looked, it was going to be a bad one.

Draco couldn't help smiling. It was always fun egging on the young Gryffindor. Though he had a feeling he might have to enlist in Snape's help to win the upcoming battle…

Snape carefully added the last ingredient to the potion he had been brewing and nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard a series of crashes from upstairs. He narrowed his eyes and quickly put out the flame beneath the cauldron. The crashes got louder as did the faint noise of two voices shouting. His eyes twitched, and he was ready to cuff both teens on the head. He stormed up the stairs and headed directly for Harry's room. The shouting had stopped, but the sound of things being broken still carried on. Snape growled as he stormed into the room. Potter, being the idiot he was, was on his feet, balancing awkwardly on his right leg his wand out in his hand. How the boy had managed to recover it Snape hadn't a clue, but he had a feeling he was going to have to lock the damned thing up. The wand was pointed directly at Draco, who had his own wand out and pointed.

"Accio Draco and Harry's wands!" Snape shouted, and both boy's wands flew into his waiting hand. He stood there fuming as both teens turned to face him. Draco had a guilty look on his face, but Potter's eyes were blazing.

"I am not staying here," he snarled.

Snape narrowed his eyes and pointed to the bed.

"You most certainly are. You have exactly five seconds to turn and head back for that bed," Snape snapped.

Harry glared at him. "You don't want me here, I don't want to be here. So I am leaving."

Draco looked from his godfather to Harry then back to his godfather again and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be an idiot for Merlin's sake, Potter!" Snape snapped and quickly walked over to Harry and before the younger teen could react had Harry over his shoulder and deposited on the bed. Harry sprang upright but froze when Snape pointed his wand directly at him.

"I warned you before Potter," Snape stated, "_Immobulus_."

Harry's body fell down completely against Snape's own like a limp doll. Snape gave Draco a look that warned the teen there would be a discussion later. Snape gathered Harry's body up in his arms and rearranged him on the bed, putting a pillow under the left knee and placing the boy's arms straight by his side. Then Snape slid a hand into his pocket, setting down his wand as well as Harry's and Draco's, and he pulled out a small potions vial. Harry narrowed his eyes, the only way he was able to communicate his rage. Without a word, Snape forced Harry's jaw open and poured the vial down his throat, which he massaged gently till Harry was forced to swallow the potion. Then Snape turned his full attention to Draco.

"Just what was it that you were doing Draco?" Snape said in a tone of voice he used many a time on students. Draco swallowed the immediate retort he had thought of.

"Sorry, it's just he…and then we…and…" Draco fumbled under his godfather's glare. Snape held up Draco's wand.

"I do not expect there to be a repeat episode," he stated and turned to note with satisfaction that Harry was fast asleep. "I told you he should not be on his feet. I will make it very clear right now. You are not allowed to let Potter out of bed for the remainder of the night. Have I made myself clear?" Snape said softly.

Draco nodded. "Yes sir."

Snape walked over and pressed his wand back into his hands. "I am locking up Potter's wand – hopefully that will keep it out of his hands for a couple of days. I'm going to bring a pain relieving potion that will be laced with a calming draught later tonight. I expect you to ensure that Potter drinks all of it," Snape said and left the room without looking back.

Draco groaned and walked back over to the armchair, collapsing into it. He tucked his wand into his pants and stared at Harry's form again. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. The dark-haired teen could make him so mad that he could easily forget what condition the boy was in.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He. Hated. Snape. He thought passionately.

He raised his head up off the pillow slowly; yes, he could move. But he wasn't alone. Draco was sitting in the armchair in the room eating. He looked up at Harry, his face blank, then turned his head towards the door.

"Can I trust you to feed yourself?" Snape asked from the doorway. He had a bowl of something in hands and a glass of juice in his hands.

Harry wanted to snarl and tell the potions master to go to hell or go wash his dirty hair or something equally insulting, but Harry was starving. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had actually eaten something. He nodded quietly, well aware that Draco was watching him intently. Snape walked over and handed Harry the bowl and set the glass on the table by the bed.

Harry squinted at the plate, and realized he had completely forgotten about his glasses. He glanced around the room trying to remember where he had placed them, or where they could have fallen of but he couldn't even remember taking them off. Snape raised an eyebrow and glanced at Draco who held up Harry's glasses, walking over Snape retrieved them and handed them to Harry who glared in Draco's direction, then grumpily set down to the task of eating. The liquid in the bowl was soup, Harry released and after he tasted it, he was surprised to find it was good. He ate slowly, only pausing to take a sip from the glass. He blinked when he heard voices whispering; Snape was leaning over Draco, pressing a mug into the teen's hand. Draco nodded, a bit of a smirk on his face as he looked in Harry's direction. Then Draco set the mug on the ground and went back to eating himself. Harry blinked then shrugged as Snape left the room again. He quickly polished off the soup, setting it on his bedside table, and then quickly downed the juice. It tasted so good that he didn't feel like arguing or trying to get up or doing anything other than sitting there. Harry set the empty juice cup down.

Draco stood up, stretching before picking the mug up. He walked over and set the mug down and smirked down at Harry.

"Ready for your next dose?" Draco inquired.

"Don't even dream it, Malfoy," Harry spat.

Draco continued to smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying your knee doesn't hurt at all?" Draco asked.

Harry growled; he was not about to admit that said knee was silent agony. Harry shifted a little away from Draco, weary. Draco was taller than he was, and for some reason, the look in the Slytherin's eyes was sending chills down his back.

"Easy way, or the fun way Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Go away, Malfoy," Harry snapped and Draco grinned broadly.

"The fun way it is." Draco said, and in a flash he was on top of Harry, his knees pinning both of Harry's arms. "I'm really glad Sev taught me how to force someone to drink a potion, though I never thought I would have the pleasure of doing so to you."

Draco moved quickly; with his left hand he forced Harry's jaw open, and he reached over and grabbed the mug setting the lip of it against Harry's mouth. Harry struggled to close his mouth, but he was still weak and tired. Draco easily overpowered him and dumped the entire contents of the mug down his throat. Harry gagged, tears coming to his eyes. The contents were a thick sluggish liquid that slid slowly down his throat. He gagged again and felt Draco hold his mouth closed. Draco's other hand slid up and down his throat firmly, slowly forcing the gooey mass down his throat. Releasing Harry's mouth, Draco looked down at his nemesis.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Draco asked, but he didn't want to taunt any further. The bruises on Harry's face were more brilliant up close, and Draco found himself angered, shaking his head he met Harry's furious eyes.

"Hey I gave you a chance to drink it on your own," Draco pointed out and felt Harry squirm beneath him.

"Get off of me, Malfoy," Harry ordered, but he felt his body begin to float, and his knee's pain was fading away. Smirking a little, Draco got off Harry and watched as the Boy-Who-Somehow-Managed-to-Survive-Each-Day fought to stay awake as his eyes became hooded.

"Another sleeping potion," Harry slurred the words together.

"It wasn't a sleeping draught, Potter. If your body wants to sleep, then it needs it," Draco said.

Harry blinked, but he didn't glare at Draco. In fact, Harry only sighed in defeat, turning his head away from the blonde and willingly went to sleep. Draco frowned, that certainly wasn't normal. Shaking his head he glanced at the door, sighing he went back to his arm chair and waited for Snape to come in and make sure the potion had been drunken. Most likely, he was going to sleep in the same room, unless Snape placed another binding spell. Didn't matter either way to Draco, he had a lot on his mind. Closing his eyes, Draco fell into a light doze in the chair, ready to wake if Harry did…

Harry's body twisted slightly and a soft moan escaped his lips. Turning again his found his mind surrounded by the images of Sirius and Cedric. He twitched and twisted away as the ghostly figures approached him with bloody outstretched hands.

"Nooo…" he said softly out load as he tried to escape. Then a flash of green lit his eyesight and the sound of cruel laughter hit his ears. Then he felt his body twitch as all his senses were engulfed in pain…

Draco turned in the arm chair and blinked awake, for a moment he sat there trying to understand what had woken him up. He glanced around the dimly lit room, then he focused on the teen on the bed. He stared for a moment before he heard the boy moan. Potter it seemed was having a nightmare. At first Draco shrugged it off, but as continued to watch the dark haired teen he grew to be somewhat concerned. Harry was now twitching and twisting in a way that didn't seem normal. Getting to his feet Draco quickly walked over to his side and tried to shake him awake. The boy shrunk away from Draco's hands then after a moment his back arched and he screamed. Draco shook his head then quickly grabbed Harry's injured leg with one hand and pushed the other on Harry's chest trying to keep him still.

"Severus!" Draco shouted and put more weight to his hand on Harry's chest. The teen fought his hold, his back arching again as another scream escaped his throat. The door to the room was thrown opened and Snape swept into the room, his eyes hooded and looking displeased. Without a word he walked over to the bed and took hold of Harry's arms forcing him to stay still.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he fought to keep Harry still. Snape sighed.

"Potter is having a nightmare." Snape said dryly as he held Harry's arms still. Draco stared at him.

"This is a nightmare?" Draco said in shock. Snape stared down at Harry's face and sighed.

"So it would seem. Do you think you can hold him still for a few more minutes while I go get a calming draught?" Snape demanded. Draco nodded as he kept the teen from moving much.

"Yes sir." He said and Snape quickly rushed from the room. Harry's face contorted and he let out yet another strangled scream. Draco paled, and was grateful when Snape reentered the room with a vial in his hands, the potions master quickly tipped Harry's head back and poured the potion down his throat careful to make sure that the boy didn't choke on it. Then with skilled hands he hauled Harry upright and shook him gently to wake him. The teen's eyes snapped open and he leaned unknowingly into Snape's arms struggling to catch his breath. Snape stared down at the boy who was now in his arms and tried not to disturb the child, he didn't feel like sending the boy back into hysterics. Slowly Harry's breathing calmed down, and the teen pushed away from Snape his face red with embarrassment. Snape stared down at him and slowly sat on the side of the bed, Draco stood near by unsure what exactly what to do.

"Are you calm now?" Snape said in a somewhat gentle tone of voice. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He lowered his eyes to stare down at the blanket that covered his legs.

"Can you get back to sleep?" Snape demanded, Harry nodded silently, his face still red from embarrassment. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Harry nodded again.

"Very well…Draco, I'll show you to a room you can sleep in." Snape snapped and walked to the door, he turned and watched as Harry lay back down his eyes closing. Draco glanced at him and then quickly walked to Snape and left the room. Turning Harry opened his eyes and stared at the closed door and sighed…it was going to be a long night…


	6. The End of Misunderstandings

A/N: Well here it is chapter six complete and already beta'd. Thanks to all you for your reviews and thanks to my beta reader Perry. Please review!!

Chapter six: The end of Misunderstandings

Morning could not come soon enough for Harry; he had lain in his bed without actually allowing himself to fall back asleep. His body protested his night vigil. But as he glanced to the bedroom door, it didn't matter. He slowly swung his feet of the bed and clenched his teeth. He was pretty sure there wasn't a single part of his body that didn't hurt. He hissed and braced himself to stand up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice commented from the doorway. Harry raised his eyes and met gray ones from the doorway.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Harry said, though the words lacked the normal bite they had. Draco walked into the room watching Harry as if he were about to do something crazy.

"I didn't mean it like an order, I meant you'll just put yourself into a hell of a lot of pain you don't have to be in," Draco snapped. Harry shrugged and pushed himself to his feet and balanced mostly on his good leg.

"Thanks, but I think I am used to pain by now." Harry snarled. Draco folded his arms and looked at his fingernails as if there were dirt beneath them. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes and waited while the dark haired teen struggled to hop towards the door.

"Severus is going to want to take a look at your injuries before you eat anything, so you might as well stay put," Draco called out. Harry turned, intending to yell at Draco, but he lost his balance and crashed painfully to the floor. His hands went to his left knee as he felt hot fire burn on and within it. Draco sighed and walked over hooking his hands under Harry's arms and hauled him to his feet, and then he took Harry's left arm and pulled it over his shoulders. Harry stared at him, and neither said a word as Draco helped Harry back over to the bed. Harry sat on the edge and wiped at the sweat that had beaded on his forehead; he then raised his eyes and met Draco's.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

Draco sighed and sat down by Harry. The two sat in silence before Draco spoke.

"Its going to be one hell of a sixth year isn't it?" Draco said softly. Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah…" he said glumly. Silence elapsed for a few more minutes before Draco jumped to his feet.

"This is bloody well screwed up, we can't even talk for a few lousy minutes, at school at least we can," Draco exclaimed.

Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, those are normally all insults," he pointed out quietly. Draco threw his hands up and began to pace the room.

"We are going to be stuck spending most of the summer together." Draco ground out as he paced. Harry stifled a yawn; watching the blonde be so energetic was making him tired.

"Can't you sit down? You're making me tired just watching you," Harry finally spoke up. Draco turned and watched Harry with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't go back to sleep last night," he accused. Harry covered another yawn and shrugged. Draco rolled his eyes and then narrowed them even more.

"You lied," he said softly. Harry lowered his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, shock of all shocks I lie," he snapped annoyed. Draco let a grin slowly light his face.

"That's very Slytherin of you," he said.

Harry blinked at Draco for a moment then he burst into laughter. "Why thank you, coming from the heir to the Slytherin house that means a lot," Harry countered. Draco rolled his eyes but walked back over to Harry.

"You do realize that Snape is going to pour another potion down your throat the minute he finds out." Draco pointed out smirking. Harry shuddered.

"I've had enough potions in this house to last me a whole year at Hogwarts. And who says he has to find out?" Harry said, meeting Draco's eyes. Draco burst into laughter.

"Po-Harry, this is Snape we are talking about…he has eyes in the back of his head. _He'll know…he always knows…_" Draco said, adding the last part in a creepy voice. Harry shuttered.

"Please don't kill my hope before it has a chance to actually take flight," Harry whined. Draco grinned.

"I warned you earlier, I get to torture you without causing you bodily harm. Just think of the fun I'll have – my life is now complete." Draco said.

Harry glared then slid his hand down to grab his pillow. He smacked Draco across the face. A sound of someone coughing caused the teens to jump guiltily and glance at the door. Snape stood in the doorway, once again in muggle attire his arms folded and his hair, surprisingly clean-looking for a change, pulled back into a ponytail.

"Forgot to add the grease Professor?" Harry blurted out before he could think. Then his eyes went wide, and he paled covering his mouth with both his hands. Draco fell onto the bed, pressing the pillow to his face to smother his laughter as Snape stared at Harry blinking. He opened his mouth then shut it glancing at his godson.

"Potter…" Snape finally snarled. Harry jumped stupidly to his feet, standing at attention. It took all of two seconds for his face to drain of color, and he fell back onto the bed and stared at Snape.

"Yes…sir…" he said cautiously. Snape crossed the room as Draco slowly took the pillow from his face and sat up smothering a smile. Snape gave his godson a glare before he stared down at Harry. Harry tilted his head and stared up at Snape.

"I am going to forget you said that," the potions master decided. He bent slightly, his hands moving towards Harry's left knee. Harry instinctively moved his leg away from Snape's hands. Snape raised his eyes, angry to meet Harry's.

"I need to look at your knee, Potter," Snape said through his teeth as he reached for Harry's leg again. Again, Harry moved it from Snape's reach.

"It's fine – just leave it alone," he said defensively. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I do not have the patience for this little game, Potter. I am going to look at your leg one way or the other."

Still Harry shook his head.

"Draco, will you kindly help me here?" Snape snapped. Draco stood and walked over; Harry quickly moved his leg away from Draco's hands. Snape just as quickly grabbed Harry's leg, causing the teen to yelp in surprise. Draco seized Harry's arms and held them out of Snape's way as he rolled up Harry's pant leg. Harry's left knee was covered in a thick bandage, obviously an effort to try and keep it as immobile as possible. Carefully, Snape stretched Harry's leg out straight. Slowly, he moved his own knee to that he could rest Harry's leg on it, and he began to unravel the bandage. Harry squirmed in Draco's grip and started to move his leg away from Snape's, but the older man quickly moved a hand to have a firm grip on it. Harry groaned and glared at Draco.

"Just when I was beginning to tell myself I could like you," he said half-heartedly. Draco laughed.

"Relax, this shouldn't take that long. maybe if you're good, Snape will let you sleep," Draco said smirking. Snape paused from his work and raised his eyes, narrowing them as he finally took a good look at Harry's face.

"You didn't sleep," he snapped. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And why the hell would you care if I slept or not?" Harry said bad-temperedl. His knee was throbbing to the point he could barely keep from crying out, and he certainly did not want Snape messing with it and making it hurt even more. Snape resumed his work without even commenting. Draco tightened his grip.

"Wouldn't it be easier if he was laying down?" he asked. Snape shook his head.

"No, it would require moving his leg up and down to much." Snape answered. Harry groaned closing his eyes. Why couldn't his luck be with him just this once? Instead, he was being manhandled between a young bully and grouchy man. He yelped as the last of the bandage was peeled away. He heard Draco inhale sharply, and he opened his eyes and stared at his own knee. It was completely black and blue, and a dark shade of it at that. It was bumped up on the inner side, and dried blood was over the entire area. He winced as Snape ran his hands under and over it carefully. The man raised his eyes to meet Harry's.

"Still holding onto the wall story?" Snape asked dryly.

Harry raised his eyes to glare at him. But he glanced down back at his knee and paled; he could actually see the bones pushing against his skin on the knee. He felt his stomach roll and quickly squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He felt Draco shift behind him pulling him onto the bed more. He hissed as he felt Snape gently set his leg down on the bed. For a moment he heard nothing, his eyes were still shut closed. Then he felt hands gently move down his back and over his stomach, rubbing in a soothing way to calm him down. Startled, Harry opened his eyes. Snape had a look on his face that could have been called compassion if it was anyone else. He removed his hands and looked into Harry's eyes.

"I don't suppose you'll actually agree to take a potion if I give it to you," Snape stated in almost a saddened voice. Harry felt his stomach roll again.

"If it wasn't a sleeping draught, I might just agree to it, Professor," Harry said, turning red slightly. Snape nodded and stood glancing at Draco.

"Do not move your leg even an inch Potter, because trust me on this, you won't be able to stay conscious for long." Snape warned and quickly left the room. Harry sighed and closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain he felt. He should as hell be used to it by now. Draco watched the younger teen carefully. This was Potter, thorn in his side. Golden Boy of Dumbledore…and he actually found himself liking him despite all that.

"You should've been in Slytherin," Draco stated bluntly. Harry nodded.

"So I have slowly been finding out myself. But then again…if I had been then…" Harry squeezed his eyes tighter…if he had been in Slytherin maybe Cedric and Sirius would still be alive. Sighing, he twisted to look at Draco.

"You can let go of me now you know, I am not going anywhere," Harry said. Draco shook his head.

"You'll probably try to move your knee away from Snape again, and I don't feel like dealing with his attitude again." Draco said simply as Snape himself walked back in the room handing Harry a vial.

"Drink it. I can assure you it is not a sleeping potion. I will deal with your lack of sleep at later," Snape said dryly. Harry made a face at him, and after Draco released one of his arms, he downed the potion as quickly as he could and gagged.

"I don't think I even want to know what that was," Harry managed still gagging from the taste. Snape smirked and sat on the bed. With careful hands, he examined thoroughly Harry's knee and sighed.

"If you hadn't been an idiot Potter, and stayed off this, it wouldn't be this bad," Snape scolded with a scowl. Idiot Gryffindor and his pride. The potions master thought with a shake of his head. He stood again walking out of the room without a word.

"He seems grumpier than usual," Harry commented and Draco rolled his eyes.

"He got woken up by you in the middle of the night - what did you expect Potter?" Draco sneered before he could catch himself. When Harry didn't snap back, he shrugged it off. Snape came back in with a bag and sat it down on the bed beside Harry's knee. He dug in and pulled out what seemed to be a brace.

"Wonderful…" Harry muttered. Just what he needed something that would most likely make it so he couldn't bend his leg at all. Snape sent him a glare and then set to work. With skilled hands he gripped Harry's knee, and with a silent look to Draco he straightened the knee completely. A loud pop sounded, and Harry's eyes went wide for a moment. Then he sank back against Draco, having passed out entirely. Snape shook his head as he quickly put the brace on; then he turned to Draco. The blonde wasn't looking at him at all, instead his eyes were on Harry's face.

"He really is an idiot." Draco mused out loud. Snape snorted.

"He is very much like his father in this one particular area. Luckily he is more like Lily in other areas." Sighing, Snape stood and stared down at Draco again; the teen looked up.

"What?" he asked a bit of temper in his voice, which he immediately regretted as Snape raised one of his eyebrows.

"I have plenty of cauldrons that require cleaning if you desire to keep up with that tone of voice," Snape said softly. Draco shuddered and nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, keep Potter in that bed now Mr. Malfoy, or you'll find yourself cleaning a stack of cauldrons as high as your head in the basement for the rest of the day," Snape snapped digging into his pocket and setting a potions vial on the nightstand by the bed.

"Give that to Potter in a few hours. I'll have one of the house elves bring you some food," Snape said coldly and stalked towards the door.

"What if Potter doesn't want to stay in bed? How far am I allowed to go?" Draco asked, a smirk lighting his face as he adjusted the younger teen so that he was no longer on him. Slipping pillows under Harry's head, Draco turned to find his godfather watching him thoughtfully.

"No bodily harm Draco," he said and then left the room. Draco smirked and then pulled the blanket's over Harry's body. He didn't want to hear it if the teen caught a cold on top of his other injuries. Harry didn't move, but he was breathing deeply as if he was in a deep sleep.

Draco moved to sit comfortably back in what he now considered his chair. Conjuring a book on hexes to his side, he settled himself in a position so that he could read and keep an eye on the still figure on the bed.


	7. Death Eater's Son

A/N: Here we go, this is the unbetaed version of this chapter, the beta will replace this one as soon as it is up. Thanks for all the great reviews, and I am sorry for any mistakes that are missed, they will be corrected later on. Later days and skittles to all!!!

Chapter seven: Death Eater's Son

Several days later had Harry sitting on the bed in Snape's house discussing Quidditch with his enemy. The blonde haired boy was sitting across from Harry arguing over which broom had better speed. Both boys had come to a silent agreement. They didn't like each other, and most likely never would, but in order to survive the summer they came to a truce. Though that didn't stop the fights when Snape descended into the room every night with a dreamless sleep potion, if Harry was forced for one more night to drink the potion he'd scream.

"Harry are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Draco sneered at him. Harry blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Oh so you mean that annoying sound that I've been hearing was your voice?" Harry shot back at him. Draco narrowed his eyes and leaned forward smacking Harry on the back of the head.

"You're a real riot Potter." Draco said shaking his head. Harry smirked.

"I do believe I am growing on you Malfoy, if we were at Hogwarts you would've hexed me or punched me." Harry said with a sloppy grin. Draco shrugged.

"I promised Snape I wouldn't add to your injuries. And I don't feel like scrubbing cauldrons during summer time, so I guess I'll just have to do my job and keep an eye on you." Draco drone out in a bored tone of voice. Harry rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, most of his bruises were healing so he didn't feel as stiff as he had just a few days ago. Though his knee did not seem to be getting any better.

"Maybe it's your nap time." Draco said smirking, Harry sat up and glared at him.

"Stuff it Malfoy." Harry snarled. Draco stood up and shrugged.

"Oh stop acting like such a baby, you could use some real sleep without it being potion induced." Draco pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I swear between you and Snape, it's like I'm dealing with two mothers!" Harry groaned. Draco growled.

"I am not your Mother Potter and if I was I'd jump out the nearest window." Draco said Harry glared and moved his hand to snag the pillow just beyond his head, Draco followed his hand and raised one eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you want to do that? Snape taught me some rather useful spells the other night, one of which can have you flat on your back unable to move." Draco said. Harry glared at him.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Go bother someone else, maybe get eaten by a dragon." Harry snarled. Draco smirked.

"But I have so much fun bothering you!" Draco exclaimed a fake look of shock on his face. Harry groaned and pulled the pillow from behind his head and covered his face. Draco smirked shaking his head, he knew whenever Harry actually did manage to fall asleep on his own, he woke up from nightmares. It was something both he and Snape had witnessed, most of the time Harry had been so distraught he hadn't realized that he had woken up and Snape was able to force either a dreamless sleep down Harry's throat or a calming draught. Luckily anytime the teen had fallen asleep it had been during the day, and at night Snape had been strict about forcing a dreamless sleep on him. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Don't go trying to suffocate yourself Potter, that'll be my job once we get back to Hogwarts." Draco said casually. Harry shrugged his shoulders but removed the pillow to look at Draco directly in the eye.

"Actually that's Voldemort's job, sorry to disappoint you." He said. Draco was silent for a few minutes before he shook his head and hit Harry on the top of the head roughly.

"Quit being so depressed."

"I would if I haven't been stuck in this room for days!"

"When you're able to be up and about I'm sure we can move you…"

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO MOVE ME ANYWHERE!" Harry shouted. Draco stood smirking.

"Go ahead stand." He said. Harry narrowed his eyes and cautiously slid off the bed and stood. His head began to throb as pain snaked its way upward from his knee, he knew he paled but he managed to keep his feet beneath him despite the pain. Both teenagers were silent as they stared at each other. Finally Draco sighed walking over to the door he grabbed a pair of crutches and handed them to Harry.

"If we are going to go outside then use these." He said scratching his nose as Harry took them staring in shock at Draco.

"Outside? Snape'll kill you." He pointed out. Draco sneered.

"I'm not a goody, goody like you and your friends Potter." Draco snapped before he stopped himself. Harry smirked.

"No, then again you also don't smell good, so I guess your bad all around" Harry said grinning. Draco narrowed his eyes before he turned and walked out the door.

"If we are going to sneak outside then we had better go now." Draco snapped. Harry quickly adjusted the crutches and moved to follow Draco. Draco stepped down the stairs careful to make sure he stayed near Harry should the teen stumble. Once down stairs the two slipped out the kitchen door and collapsed onto the grass laughing. They grew silent and simply laying in the grass staring at the sky, neither one needing to say anything. Finally Draco sat up.

"Why do you always get into trouble?" he asked. Harry blinked and sat up himself bracing his hands behind him so that he was leaning on them.

"I don't know what you mean." He said in a tight voice. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it Potter, every school year you are almost killed, I mean it's like you have no self preservation in you!" Draco said rolling his eyes. Harry glared at him.

"And you were always following us around, trying to get us expelled!" Harry yelled. Draco leaned over and covered Harry's mouth.

"Are you trying to get Snape to come out here and find us?" he demanded releasing Harry's mouth.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered. Draco groaned.

"You take to much to heart, yeah I was always following you around and trying to get you in trouble. You and your friends acted like you owned the whole school, but I didn't see them really there for you these last two years." Draco pointed out. Harry winced and looked away.

"They were busy." He defended. Draco shook his head.

"Whatever you say Potter. But I think you need to get yourself some real friends." He answered. Harry didn't even bother looking at him he just stared out into the distance. Then he felt it, there was something odd about the way the wind suddenly picked up. He shifted on the ground and froze as he heard a chilling voice.

"Draco Malfoy just what do you think you are doing near that boy." The man's voice seemed to fill up the entire yard and as Harry turned to look at Draco he noted the teen had gone still and was extremely pale. Lucius Malfoy strode into the yard his cape bellowing in the wind a sick and twisted grin on his face.

"Draco come here." He commanded, and Draco his face twisted in fear as he scrambled to obey his father. Lucius smirked at his son and pulled out his wand and pointed it at his son.

"Father…" Draco began swallowing. Harry slowly moved to his feet unsteady, but he was careful not to call any attention to himself as he watched father and son face each other.

"You need a lesson Draco…I thought I had taught you better than to hang out with the likes of Potter." He snarled and Draco took a step back.

"Father…you don't…" Draco began again but was silenced by a wave of his father's wand.

"Be quiet when I am talking to you boy. You need a lesson, and a lesson you shall receive. I believe that my lord had a right idea when he taught his followers this way…" Lucius stated smirking. "Crucio!" he shouted but before the spell could hit his son Draco was knocked back by a blur. Then he heard someone gasping. He narrowed his eyes to see Harry on the ground thrashing.

"Idiot!" He snarled and raised his wand again.

"Accio Lucius's wand!" a voice snapped from the house and Lucius's wand flew from his hand and into Snape's waiting one. Then Snape raised his wand again.

"Keep Harry still Draco, pin him down if you need to." He explained, he knew the spell had been already stopped, but that didn't stop the aftermath of the spell, Draco quickly crawled over to Harry grabbing the teen's arms and forcing him to lay still. Harry's skin was as pale as it had been when Draco had first arrived. Draco was still seeing the moment flash in his eyes, he hadn't even heard Harry move, but before he could think the Gryffindor had pushed him to the ground taking the spell himself. Lucius snarled and took a step toward the two teens and Snape hissed at him.

"Stupefy!" Snape shouted and Lucius yelled as the spell hit dropping to the ground. Snape quickly rushed over to Harry forcing one of Harry's eyes open so he could look into it.

"Is he alright?" Draco asked in shock. Snape nodded.

"The spell didn't last long enough to do much damage." He said then slowly he turned to Draco temper lighting his eyes. "Just what did you think you were doing when you brought Potter out here, I believe I instructed you to keep him in his room."

"He was going nuts locked in that room!" Draco snapped. Snape's eye twitched then he glanced at Lucius's still form.

"I am bringing you and Har-Potter back to his room, and you will stay there until I come and tell you it is alright to leave." He said sternly, Draco nodded quickly as Snape gently gathered Harry's still form into his hands. The boy had at least stopped thrashing, though Snape knew the amount of pain he had to be in just from the few seconds the spell lasted. He walked to the door, Draco following closely behind.

"Severus…" Draco began. But Snape shook his head.

"I am furious but I am not going to punish you…this time. Other than force you to stay in the same room with Potter." He said in a tight shaking voice. He had been terrified when he felt the wards move, and had rushed to check on his two charges to not find them in their room had only added to the fear. He thanked all his potions that both were relatively safe.

"Severus…Potter jumped between me and my dad and pushed me away." Draco said softly as they entered the room. Severus was silent as he laid Harry down on the bed and then turned to look at Draco.

"Potter is an idiot. He values other's lives over his own. My guess is he didn't want to see you hurt." Snape said and walked to the door leaving his godson staring at Harry's body in shock.

"Get some rest Draco, it is going to be an extremely long night, I have to contact Dumbledore. Get me when Ha-Potter wakes up." Snape said then quickly left the room. Draco shook his head and moved to what he considered his seat and sat still staring at Harry. He was sure of one thing…Harry Potter had a death wish…


	8. Desiderio Di Morte

A/N: Whew finally finished this chapter!! hope ya'll like this chapter, I love how it turned out, also pardon my Italian but I am using a translator for it so hopefully it came out right!! Please review because I love hearing back from you all!!

Edit: I said Latin org. But it is Italian so I apologize for the mistake teaches me to not sleep for two days and try and post something literate lol.

Desiderio Di Morte

Thunder clashed loudly causing the blonde teen to jump almost out of his skin. His eyes were shadowed and he hadn't managed to fall asleep yet. Those few moments during the day still flashed before his eyes. Potter was his enemy, his rival, yet the idiot had pushed him out of harms way without even thinking. He rubbed his eyes and stood up from the bed in his room to begin to pace. Snape had allowed him to go back to his room. And there he had laid on his bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. Potter did not make sense. Nothing about the teen made sense, he was supposed to be a stuck up Gryffindor who didn't care about anyone expect those he valued friends. For Merlin's sake, Potter was Dumbledore's Golden boy.

He stopped pacing and watched as lighting lit the sky from his window. Walking over he rested a hand on the window and frowned at his reflection. His blue eyes had a haunted look, his blonde hair normally slicked back was messy. All in all, the teen he stared at now seemed different. And he wasn't to sure he liked the change. He turned giving up on sleep at least till he smacked Potter for his stupidity. Walking to the door he opened it wincing as it groaned loudly. He stood there for several minutes making sure that Snape didn't come out into the hallway demanding to know the reason why he was up. Slowly he made his way to Harry's room noting the door was open, most likely so that Snape could hear if he needed anything. Slipping into the room he moved the door so it was shut about three thirds of the way then turned to stare at the prone figure on the bed. Lighting lit the room up showing that Harry's eyes were actually open.

"I am surprised Snape allowed you to be awake." Draco called out softly walking closer. Harry turned to face him and gave Draco a pained smile.

"He doesn't know I'm awake."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Draco asked dryly as Harry sat up against the pillows on his bed and gestured for the blonde to sit, sitting Draco waited a moment before he hit Harry roughly on the head causing the younger teen to yelp.

"What was that for?" Harry hissed. Draco glared.

"What the hell were you thinking earlier, why did you jump in-between? Did you think I couldn't handle myself?" Draco snarled. Harry watched him silently.

"Why does it matter?" He asked softly. Draco shut his mouth and blinked at Harry.

"Besides the fact he could've killed you, and as you said before that's Voldemort's job?"

"True you have me there." Harry said with a half smile. The two sat in silence before Draco gave in.

"Potter, why did you? We are enemies remember?" Draco stressed. Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't matter…"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters!" Draco snapped. Harry sighed and made a face.

"…I…" Harry began but stopped. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to explain why he did what he did.

"You what?" Draco demanded his temper rising. Another minute and he would be throttling the savior of the wizarding world.

"…I didn't think. Look it really doesn't matter Draco, the point is I didn't even stop to think. But to be honest who you are wouldn't have stopped me. If I have to risk my own life to save even one small life then I am going to. I am sick to death of being protected, sick to death of those around risking themselves to protect me and dying because of me!" Harry shouted. Draco stared at him.

"Are you an idiot! You cant just purposely place yourself in a dangerous situation! You cant tell me those idiot friends of yours allow that!" Draco shouted back, no longer caring if Snape heard them. Harry growled.

"Don't you dare call Ron and Herminie idiots!" Harry shouted defending his friends.

"Then where have they been! Why didn't you tell them what your Uncle does to you!" he screamed not hearing the quiet footsteps outside the door.

"Because they have enough problems of their own! Besides I didn't want to complain!" Harry screamed back.

"Complaining and telling them when your being physically and emotionally hurt are two different things! Why didn't you tell them you aren't doing good with your godfather's death!" Draco yelled. Harry froze his eyes widening and he paled visibly even in the dimly lit room.

"Don't talk about Sirius." He begged quietly.

"Why not? You aren't dealing with it Harry!" Draco said hotly not noticing that he had called Harry by his first name.

"How would you know!" Harry snapped. Draco threw his hands up in the air.

"The whole school knows Potter! You blew up Dumbledore's office and no one has ever done that, did you think that that was going to be kept quiet?" Draco demanded. Harry opened his mouth and closed it.

"I am dealing with it." He finally said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I see that the two of you think that you no longer need sleep?" a voice drawled from the doorway. Both teens turned to see Snape leaning in the doorway, his hair actually down and rumpled quite clearly having been woken up. Draco winced seeing the anger that shone brightly through Snape's eyes as he walked barefoot into the room folding his arms and glaring down at the boys.

"Hello." Draco managed as Snape seemed quite content to glare down at the two of them.

"Draco…bed now." Snape said in a tone of voice that had the light haired teen jumping from the bed and rushing out of the room without a second thought. Then Snape turned his entire attention on Harry his eyes narrowed and Harry gulped, he had a feeling he was going to dread what would occur next. Snape stare down at him and Harry shifted uncomfortable under the man's stare. Then silently Snape walked over the rest of the way holding out a small vial.

"Take it." He said simply. Harry stared at it understanding that Snape was offering him a way out of having to talk. But as he reached for it raising his eyes to meet Snape's he found himself lowering his hand. Snape raised an eyebrow and set the vial down on the table, he reached down capturing Harry's wrist and pulled it up checking his pulse.

"…I…" Harry began, Snape's silent was defiantly making him very nervous. Snape was still quiet as he released Harry's wrist to grab his chin, he took out his wand and with a flick the room's lights blared to life. He looked into Harry's eyes his own eyes unblinking.

"I…had to!" Harry finally exploded. "I couldn't let him hit Draco with that curse, he doesn't deserve to feel that kind of pain!" Harry said. Snape gripped Harry's chin tighter.

"And you do?" He asked softly almost to soft for Harry to hear.

"Because I let them all die! My parents, Cedric, Sirius! How many more am I going to allow to die! I wasn't about to add Draco to that list!" Harry said jerking at his chin. Snape released it and grabbed Harry's shoulders so Harry couldn't move away from him.

"Is that so?" Snape questioned again. Harry nodded. Snape stared into Harry's eyes again simply waiting.

"What!" Harry snapped. Snape raised an eyebrow not releasing Harry's shoulders. Silently Snape counted to ten, he figured by ten or before ten the boy would brake. Then he could dump a calming draught down his throat and the boy would finally sleep. Which meant he could go back to sleep. Sure enough Harry's shoulders began to shake and he broke closing his eyes tightly as his entire body began to shake. Snape didn't move a muscle as Harry's breath hitched, nor did he move as the teen gasped out sobs, he only moved when Harry finally broke down crying without trying to hold back. He sat down on the bed beside him, and knowing there was no other choice pulled the boy into his embrace. Harry clung to him as he cried even harder. Several minutes later Harry pulled back from Snape. His body still shook, but he seemed calmer. Snape silently rubbed Harry's back.

"Just take deep breaths." Snape said. Harry kept his eyes closed and nodded breathing slowly, feeling drained. His body sagged slightly and Snape slowly stood gently stretching out Harry's body as the teen's body relaxed even more.

"Just breath." He repeated as his hands gently straightened out Harry's legs and pulled the blankets up to Harry's shoulders. Harry's breathing evened out and his eyes opened slightly.

"Go to sleep Potter." Snape said sternly and watched with satisfaction as Harry sighed closing his eyes again and fell into sleep. Snape stood over Harry staring down, he reached over and picked up the vial, then he took out his wand, sighing he tapped the bed, placing a ward so Harry couldn't leave the bed. He was going to have enough trouble in the morning dealing with Dumbledore he didn't want Harry wandering off.

The next morning Snape found himself having spent an almost complete sleepless night. He rubbed his eyes and gripped a mug of coffee as if it was his lifeline. Dumbledore had sent an owl that arrived right after he had managed to get the emotional teen to sleep. Well one of the two emotional teens, he doped Draco with a dreamless sleep because he didn't feel like dealing with another fit. Not to mention he was pretty sure the teen wouldn't be able to close his eyes without seeing his father pointing his wand at him. He sighed as he heard a cheerful good morning coming from the other room. It seemed Dumbledore had arrived.

"Spero che il vecchio coot si soffochi su una goccia del limone!" Snape muttered as the headmaster walked into the room. Snape glared at the Auror that stood beside him.

"Ah Severus my dear boy. You look like you had a rough night." The headmaster said concern in his voice.

"If you mean two hysterical teenagers who don't know that sleep is actually a good thing and screaming at each other is a bad, then yes it was a rough night." Snape growled. Dumbledore coughed.

"Severus as you have read in the letter I sent you, it isn't safe for Harry here any more." He said. Snape stood glaring at him.

"If I strengthened the wards it would be!" he snapped a night of no sleep tearing his patience to shreds.

"I'm sorry Severus but it just isn't safe for Harry to stay here." Dumbledore said as he watched his potions master pace the kitchen.

"Dumbledore, you must listen to reason, that boy is not going to get any better if you insist on doing this!" Snape nearly shouted. But the stubborn old coot merely shook his head.

"I will reconsider it after a few weeks." Dumbledore said and gestured to the Auror who had accompanied him to go and retrieve the youth in question. Snape snarled and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"A few weeks?! The boy might have killed himself by then!" Snape snapped. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I highly doubt Harry is suicidal Severus you're just over reacting. I will arrange it that if you desire you may visit him at Grimwald place." Dumbledore said as the Auror came down carrying the still unconscious Harry.

"Grimwald place?! You can't take him there! He's still dealing with his godfather's death!" Snape shouted. Dumbledore looked sadly at Snape.

"Severus I understand that you care, but this has to be done. Good day, and please strengthen the wards around your home again." Dumbledore said walking out of the house, helplessly Snape watched as Harry was carried away. Slamming his fist onto the table he snarled.

"Stubborn old bat!" he swore, and turned to see Draco watching him.

"That's it, your just going to let him take him?" the teen demanded of his godfather. Snape smirked.

"No, I am not going to 'just let him go' I have many choice words and lectures I wish to impart on Mr. Potter during this summer." He said but he frowned sitting down on one of the chairs. "I will however have to wait about a week before I try to do anything."

"Alright. Not like I really care." Draco sniffed. Snape smirked.

"Potter is like a nasty infection, he grows on you." The potions master stated, and Draco nodded.

"One that must be impossible to cure." He agreed and sat beside his godfather.

"So just how our we going to get the idiot back?" he demanded and Snape settled down to explain just how he planned on retrieving the teen.

Grimwald Place

Harry turned over in the bed and hissed as his muscles protested painfully, he opened his eyes slowly expecting to see Snape glaring over him, he frowned even the blurred version of the room didn't seem the same. He felt around and found that the nightstand held his glasses. Slipping them on Harry realized he recognized the room. He felt his boy begin to shake. No…no…no anywhere but here. He begged silently freeing himself of the blankets and stood, the room spun and he found himself on the floor a moment later. Hissing again he pulled himself back to his feet using the bed as leverage. He was back in the second place he never wanted to go back to. Stumbling he started towards the door, grabbing the nightstand for support till he no longer could use it. Five minutes later, a very tired, sore and confused Harry Potter found himself staring at the set of stairs that led down to the first floor. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen area, and none were Snape. Groaning Harry stumbled down the stairs landing painfully on his knee. Tears gathered in his eyes and he coughed loudly. A moment later he found himself staring at Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Harry Potter what are you doing out of bed!" McGonagall asked shocked obviously to see him up and about.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked, he didn't want to know but he had to know. Snape probably called up Dumbledore and demanded he leave after all he had blubbered all over him like a child.

"It wasn't safe for you there my dear boy. Now back up the stairs with you, get some sleep." Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice. Harry stared at the professor then at the stairs sighing, glad Snape wouldn't hear about this, he'd find himself confined to bed for the rest of the summer for moving around so much.

a week later

Harry sat on the couch staring at the same exact spot he stared at each time he came into the room. He hadn't spoken to any of the people Dumbledore had sent to check in on him, nor had he eaten of the food they brought. Not that it mattered, he mused glaring at the spot on the wall. Dumbledore hadn't listened to him when he had tried to say that Snape was the one who had saved his and Draco's life. Harry felt the familiar headache begin, he had been having it since he woke up in Sirius's home, sighing he closed his eyes and wondered which idiot order member was going to check on him today. He heard Dumbledore's annoying voice entering the house, talking most likely the order member in charge of him for the day.

"Yes he's been doing wonderful. Harry!" Dumbledore called out and Harry rolled his eyes getting to his feet, he hadn't even bothered with crutches after all no one yelled at him if he didn't use them, so there didn't seem to a point. Hell he was trying to figure out if there really was a point to anything. He trudged, shoulders slumped over to the front door ready to deal with another round of 'how have you been Mr. Potter' or smothering from Mrs. Weasly. He didn't even bother to look at who Dumbledore had brought with him, just glared silently at Dumbledore who coughed looking as if he was unusually nervous at something.

"How have you been my boy?" he asked as if he expected to actually get an answer. When he remained silent Dumbledore actually paled.

"This is what you consider being taken care of? He at least talked when he was in my care." A voice sneered. Harry turned and stared at the man in the doorway in shock. It was none other than the greasy git himself, Severus Snape, complete in black robes, though his hair again didn't have the greasy look to it, and was tied back. Severus folded his arms and glared at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I would've thought you would've been smart enough to go around walking on that knee, but it seems that as usual your common sense is lacking. And when was the last time you actually ate something?" Snape demanded. Harry opened his mouth only to be cut off by Dumbledore.

"Severus the boy eats every meal." Dumbledore said laughing, Harry shut his mouth, if the old coot wanted Snape to believe that he could care less. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do you actually watch him to make sure that he does indeed eat?" the potions master demanded. Dumbledore coughed.

"Severus, Harry isn't a child, he doesn't need to be watched to make sure he eats." The headmaster said smiling. Snape turned to Harry.

"Potter, when was the last time you ate, and I will know if you lie to me." Snape sneered. Harry swallowed.

"When I was at your house sir." He mumbled. Dumbledore stared at him.

"But the food that is…"

"I throw it out." Harry said in a blank voice staring at his feet.

"Dumbledore…the boy doesn't eat, he walks around on a knee that was severely inured and he also looks like he doesn't sleep. Are you still going to tell me the boy is better off here, where he is as ignored as he was at his Uncle's house?" Severus snarled. Harry looked up shocked. Was Severus actually doing what he thought he was doing?

"Severus…" Dumbledore began again but was cut off with a wave of a hand.

"Headmaster, you yourself have checked my wards, and you know that now that they are strengthened no one but myself can get into them without me allowing it. You yourself tried to, to test them and were unable. Furthermore…Potter is incapable of taking care of himself as he has just proved here." Snape snapped. Harry's jaw dropped, he didn't like how Snape declared that he wasn't able to take care of himself, but Snape indeed was arguing on taking him back. Harry felt his throat close with emotion and he quickly closed his eyes. Sirius was the last person who had actually wanted to take care of him. Snape wasn't stupid, he noticed Harry's reaction instantly and glared at Dumbledore who sighed.

"I see you have a point…"

"I have several valid points headmaster. The boy belongs in a place where he can get discipline and can be watched. Not in a house that simply being here causes a severe case of depression. Allow me to resume guardianship headmaster…permanently." Snape said. Dumbledore stared at him.

"Permanently? Severus what about the boy's family, they have legal…"

"Arrange it headmaster. I want guardianship over Potter permanently." Snape snapped. Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed a lemon. But he slowly nodded.

"Alright Severus. I suppose you have a point." Dumbledore said though it looked like it was paining him to say. Snape smirked.

"Potter! Go get whatever few belongings they were smart enough to bring you." He commanded the teen, who jerked and stared at Snape. "Now Potter." Snape snapped and Harry quickly rushed off. Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"I want the proper wizard and Muggle paperwork at my house tomorrow morning Headmaster. I will not allow that boy to be taken again. Not by Voldemort…and not by you Headmaster." Snape said softly. Dumbledore frowned at Snape as Harry came down the stairs a single bag in hand. Snape walked over to the boy taking hold of his elbow.

"Do we have an agreement Headmaster?" the potions master demanded as he steered Harry towards the door. Dumbledore was still frowning but he nodded.

"Yes Severus we do." He said frowning even more as Harry looked actually relieved. Snape paused.

"I don't intend to let the boy be corrupted if that's what your worrying about Headmaster. He is in good hands…and Draco is not his father." Severus said softly so that only Dumbledore could hear. Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"That I am beginning to realize is true, after all I have been getting a letter a day from that young man since Harry has been here. And I am afraid some of the choice of words he used isn't pleasant to repeat." Dumbledore said some of the old twinkle came back into his eyes.

"Take care Harry." He beamed as Snape led Harry from the house.

"Prepare yourself Potter, we are apparate to the house." Snape informed the teen. Harry grimaced.

"Oh goody." He muttered as Snape smirked.

"And I have a great deal to say to you. And I intend to make sure you listen to every word. You will of course be confined to your room." Snape said. Harry felt himself pout.

"Yes sir." He muttered. Snape smirked and quickly tightened his grip as he apparated himself and Harry directly into Snape manor's living room. Harry groaned…this was going to be a long summer…

A/N: Title of chapter in Italian : Death Wish

Snape's muttering: I hope the old coot cokes on a lemon drop.

Hope you liked the chapter!!


	9. The beginning of the End

A/N: Warning this is unbeta'd and there might or might not be more added to it. So keep a look out lol, and hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review!!

The Beginning of the End

Snape carefully helped Harry up the stairs, he knew better than to just carry the boy. Pride was one thing, but he knew the week Harry had was most likely one of the worst he had in a while. He helped Harry to the room, surprised when the teen hadn't scoffed at him for helping him. Instead Harry leaned heavily on him, when Harry stumbled for the fifth time Snape sighed and without warning swept Harry up into his arms.

"What are you…?" Harry questioned.

"Potter just shut up." Snape snapped. Harry couldn't help it he began to laugh. Snape struggled to keep a straight face as he deposited the young wizard onto the bed.

"I am glad you find this so amusing Mr. Potter because as soon as Draco gets up I am going to give you a very through going over." He said, Harry blinked, then he gulped, but he only burst back into laughter laying back on the bed. Snape watched the teen with an eyebrow raised, when Harry finally calmed down Snape finally spoke up.

"Did they not even talk to you, Potter?" Snape demanded. Harry flopped to his side and stared at Snape. He shrugged, obviously the boy now intended to go back to being difficult…Snape thought. He continued to stare at Harry then he turned and walked towards the door.

"I would suggest you get some sleep, Potter. Because as I said when Draco gets up I will be going over every inch of you to see what damage you've managed to do to yourself in a single week." He said dryly and shut the door quietly. Harry rolled over and stared at the ceiling, he had to mental. That was for sure, not only had he been entirely out of Snape's slimy grasp, but he was allowed to be alone by himself without anyone checking up, or telling him what to do. He closed his eyes allowing himself to relax….Permanent Guardianship…Sirius would be choking to death right now if he knew that Snape was in fact in charge of every detail in Harry's life. He froze and sat up slowly the blood draining from his face…Severus Snape terror of Hogwarts now had every right to tell Harry what to do…

"I'm bloody well screwed!" Harry whispered his eyes wide. He glanced at the door and for a few seconds debated on running. But he shook his head, he knew he would not get very far and Snape would make him pay….and Merlin only knew what Snape would do to him now that he knew he couldn't get into trouble for punishing him. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to relax again, he would deal with the fact that somehow he managed to end up with Snape later…

Harry turned over in his sleep, curling up tightly around a pillow. He moaned when he felt a gentle cool hand touch his forehead.

"Severus…is he alright, he looks worse than before he left." A voice beyond the thick vale of mist that covered Harry's mind said. Another joined it.

"Of course he looks worse! The idiot didn't take care of himself, and no one bothered to make sure that he did! The damage he did this time to his knee, just by walking on it is to great to go untreated." The other voice sneered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, I am going to do something for that knee once and for all!" The second voice snapped out and Harry felt the cool hand leave his forehead. Silence followed and he began to drift back asleep until he felt something ice cold being applied to his aching knee. His eyes snapped open and he blinked in confusion. Snape looked up from where he was bent over Harry's knee.

"Wonderful, you're awake." Snape said dryly, clearly not pleased that he was indeed awake. Draco stood near the bed an odd look on his face, but he quickly schooled his expression to the normal sneer he wore.

"What is going on." Harry demanded slapping Snape's hand away so he couldn't apply any more of the lotion he had applied, Harry had a sinking feeling. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me Potter, you want this on you when I begin." Snape snapped and went back to applying it. Harry shivered.

"What do you mean begin?" he asked cautiously. Snape capped the jar and looked up at Harry.

"Dealing with the mess that was once your knee, as it appears not to be getting any better leaving it to heal on it's own, and the fact that the bone's in it are smashed to small for a potion to be able to heal, I am going to go about it in an entirely different manner." He snapped. Harry paled.

"No way." Harry said his voice shaking. Draco looked away keeping silent, he knew that there was nothing he could say to either of them that would change what the outcome was going to be.

"I don't recall giving you any choice in the matter Potter." Snape said softly. Harry glared at him.

"You are not going to mess with my knee." Harry said practically growling at the older man. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked amused.

"I am curious as to how exactly you are going to stop me Potter." Snape pointed out, Harry braced himself upright.

"Go to hell Snape!" He shouted. Snape clicked his tongue. Snape clicked his tongue. He walked over to Harry's head and leaned forward gripping Harry's chin tightly.

"I suggest you choose your words more carefully now Potter, I am sure you have not forgotten that you are now permanently in my care. Which means…" Snape said turning his hand to grip Harry's jaw, though he didn't do any more than grip it. "Which means Mr. Potter if I deem it necessary to do this…then it will be done." He said softly his eyes flashing with a dark look. Harry jerked his chin, and raised his hands to grip Snape's hands.

"Draco, leave us for a moment will you?" Snape asked suddenly, releasing Harry's jaw. Draco gave Snape a confused look but he nodded, slowly walking to the door and shut it behind him. Snape stared down at Harry.

"I am going to make this very clear Potter. I don't like you any more than you like me. But I have never laid a hand on a child. Nor do I intend, despite who you are, to start doing so now. So why don't you do us both a favor, and save the argument and the fighting for a later date." He said. Harry was silent for a moment his eyes almost disbelieving but he sighed releasing Snape's hands which he had still held, running one of them through his misshapen hair he nodded hesitantly.

"What exactly is it that you…are going to be doing?" Harry asked. Snape smirked and handed Harry a vial.

"Trust me Potter, you do not want to know. Just drink this, and when you wake up it will be over." Snape said. Harry stared at the vial and narrowed his eyes.

"After this, this means war you realize?" He snapped. Snape snickered.

"Just drink the potion Potter." Snape said. Harry rolled his eyes and downed the potion.

"I am drinking way to many potions here. Enough to last me a lifetime." Harry grumbled. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Just think, by the time you get back to Hogwarts you'll be used to the taste of potions." The potions master said dryly. Harry made another face.

"That or I'll be so sick of them." Harry said laying back down his eyes already closing. Snape snorted.

"Oh I will make sure I alternate so that you don't get 'sick' of any particular potion." Snape said and got one last glare from the teen before he slipped under completely. Draco slipped quietly back into the room.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Draco said shaking his head as Snape rolled up his sleeves.

"Draco…I don't have a good side." Snape said actually smiling as he walked over and picked up a tray.

"Wonderful…" Draco muttered and paled when he noticed the items on the tray. "Umm…" He began but Snape reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell me your squeamish." He stated staring into Draco's eyes. Quickly the blonde shook his head.

"No sir." He said in a hurried voice. Snape nodded and picked up a scalpel, Draco gulped.

"Severus is this really necessary?" he asked and was silenced with a look. Carefully Snape whispered a spell so that his hands were protected. Then he gripped it slicing carefully into the skin of the knee. Then with an equally skilled move he pushed the skin out of his way, causing Draco to pale even more.

"I suggest you look away if you are feeling even the slightest bit nauseous." Snape snapped out in command. Draco quickly looked away as Snape raised his wand, and with a whispered spell began to remove the pieces of the bone that were to small to heal back into place. Then once that was done he flicked his wand again and began to adjust the bones that remained the knee, positioning them correctly with a sickening pop. He connected them with wire to make sure they didn't move out of place, working further he added a few screws right against the leg bone. Then eh quickly began to close the incision. Once it was closed properly he slipped his wand into his pocket and set the scalpel on the tray picking up the bandage in his hands. He lifted the knee carefully and began to bandage it.

"Draco, go to my rooms. You'll find a brace with metal bars running down to the foot. Bring it here." He said. Draco relieved to get away from there quickly did as he was told. Shaking his head, Snape sealed the bandage with a tap from his wand and waited for Draco to return. He only had to wait a few moments before Draco brought back what he had asked for. Handing it to Snape, the teen watched as he lifted the leg again, this time sliding the brace beneath it before he fastened it on. Once he was done he straightened.

"Well at least this will be of some use." He commented as he made sure it was in the right place. Then he turned to Draco.

"I wonder how Mr. Potter will react when he finds out that brace prevents him from bending his leg at all." He said as he pulled the covers over Harry. "I don't feel like dealing with treating a cold as well." He said as an excuse as Draco watched. Draco coughed and looked away.

"So does that mean we are done?" Draco questioned. Snape nodded.

"With what we can do now, yes." Snape said picking up the tray and looked at Draco, in a way he was glad the boy was on the squeamish side. It would further prevent him from joining the Dark Lord's forces. Draco followed him out of the room glancing back at Harry for a moment, shaking his head he shut the door behind him.

A few hours later, Harry blinked away and found as usual his glasses had been taken off. Sitting up slowly he noticed two things were different: one his body wasn't as achy as it had been. And two: as he flipped off the blankets, he noticed his knee was incased in a brace. Snape's handy work he thought. He glanced around and squinted just making out his glasses on the bedside table. Picking them up he slid them on, while he had been asleep his trunk had been brought into the room and unpacked. Blinking again he stared at the empty owl stand near the window. He missed having Hedwig around, at least she was safe and well cared for at Hogwarts. He jumped as he heard the door open. Snape stalked in, clothed in his normal black robes once more.

"Potter." He said sharply causing Harry's back to stiffen.

"Yes sir." He said quickly, Snape shook his head at the boy's reaction. He would have to work on that later.

"I have a meeting I must attend to, I do not know when I shall be back. I expect you to stay in that bed, and if you feel it absolutely necessary you will ask for help from Draco to leave it. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" he demanded. Harry nodded quickly. But as Snape walked towards the door he worked up the nerve to ask a question.

"Is it a Death Eater's meeting Professor?" he asked. Snape froze and turned to stare at him. Harry gulped moving nervously on the bed.

"What did you just say Mr. Potter?" he asked quietly. Harry paled but stood his ground.

"I asked if the meeting was a Death Eater's meeting." He repeated. Snape turned all the way around and glared at Harry.

"I don't believe it's any of your business Mr. Potter." He snarled and left the room slamming the door behind him rather loudly. Harry stared at the door then carefully swung his feet from the bed careful to put his good leg down first. Bracing himself he stood up. Only slight pain followed which meant that either the numbing cream Snape had applied was still working, or Snape had reapplied more when he had still been asleep. Limping, Harry began to go through he drawers of the burrow, stuffing his wallet into his pocket when he found it. Then he grinned as he found what he had been hoping to find. Pulling out the long cloak he stroked it, grateful that whoever had put his things away hadn't known what kind of cloak it was. He limped over to the door and opened it cautiously. He half expected to see Snape standing in the hallway. But it was empty, all he could hear was music blasting from one of the rooms, which he assumed was Draco's. After all Snape didn't seem to be the type to listen to "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake and sing along with it (not to badly either). Slipping the cloak on, Harry quietly, well as quietly one could with a brace on one's leg made his way down the hallway. He paused outside the door where he heard the music coming from to make sure he hadn't been heard. A moment later after he was sure he wasn't, he made his way down the stairs slowly and to the front door. He paused and slipped on a shoe that was by the front door (which looked like one of his) and then slipped from the house. He glanced around the grounds and noticed the only path leading away from the manor. Walking to it slowly, he began to follow it. He didn't really intend to run away. He just wanted to explore, and see how far away the nearest town was. He glanced back at the manor, it looked dark and foreboding against the dusk sky. But at the same time, he felt an odd sense of it being home. Shaking his head he continued to walk.

Within a half hour, Harry was finally able to see the town. He stumbled, the numbness of his knee had vanished and was now one long ache. He breathed a sigh of relief as the town thankfully appeared to be a wizard one. Which meant there would be a potions shop, he could buy and down a pain relieving potion and be good to go. Limping he wandered around the road glancing at the signs as he passed them. He was so caught up that he didn't notice someone standing in his way until he rammed into them falling to the ground. He yelped as the cloak fell from his head/

"Harry?!" two voices said in unison. Harry raised his eyes and stared in shock. Fred and George Weasly were staring down at him.

"Uh…" he said trying to come up with an explanation. Fred reached down to Harry's neck and untied the cloak, taking it from Harry he turned and handed it to his twin. Then he looked Harry over frowning at what he saw. He hauled Harry to his feet, then took a hold of his arm, while George took a hold of the other one.

"What do you say, join us for a spot of tea?" George asked, though the twins were already leading Harry in the direction of a small café.

"I don't get much of a choice do I?" Harry said sighing. The twins laughed.

"Of course not…"

"…you have some serious explaning to do." They replied sitting down at one of the table with Harry between them. The twins stared at Harry not missing a single bruise.

"So Harry…"

"…start talking." They said. Harry took a deep breath.

"Lovely weather we're having." He said as the lights around them slowly turned on.

"Harry." The twins scolded as one, Harry sighed.

"I walked into a wall?" he tried but when Fred and George only continued to watch him with their arms folded he gave in.

"My Uncle Vernon decided to use me as a punching bag (again), only this time I decided I had enough. So I got my things and left, took the Knight bus to the Leaky cauldron only to end up meeting Snape there. Somehow I ended up at his house, then Draco came, but his father came a little while after and tried to…" Harry said but Fred held up a hand.

"Sp let me get this straight, your uncle has been abusing you and you've never told anyone?" he asked angrily. Harry glanced at George, but he looked every bit as angry as his twin.

"Um…cause it wasn't normally that bad? Besides I'm not going to go whining about my life…not like anyone would have really believed me." He muttered. He yelped as two hands slapped him on the back of his head.

"We would've and you know that." They said. Harry winced and nodded.

"Alright. I didn't want anyone to know about it." He admitted and the twins nodded satisfied.

"So go on tell us the rest." George said.

"Well Draco (who actually is being civil to me) his father showed up, saw him near me and went nuts. He tried to crucio him but…I kinda sorta pushed Draco out of the way." He said adding the last bit in a clump of words, in hopes that the twins didn't actually make out what he said.

"You did what!" both red heads shouted at Harry, no such luck he thought.

"Listen Snape stunned him almost right after!" he shouted back, the twins glared at him.

"What other trouble have you managed to get yourself into?" George asked rubbing his temple. Harry opened his mouth to object.

"Leaving the manor without permission, walking on a severely injured knee." A voice answered from behind Harry. All three turned to see Severus Snape, pale and very angry.

"Mr. Potter, you can not even begin to understand how much trouble you are in." Snape said in a soft voice that sent chills down Harry's spine, Harry shivered, he had a feeling his entire life, had just taken a turn for the worse…


	10. Punishment

Author's note:

In response to some of the reviews I have been getting I thought it best I explain a few things before I post more chapters:

Ashes of the Phoenix isn't going to be a slash fiction. I have nothing against slash don't get me wrong, just there isn't going to be any in this.

I am sorry if the story isn't going where you'd like, if you have any suggestions, or ideas that you want seen brought to life, please feel free to email me. Chances are you will see them, as I do take to mind what you all have said. I am sorry if this seems like one of those "stupid Harry" fanfictions, because it isn't. and I can assure you Harry will be a lot smarter now…including some nice revenge by pranks the twins help him with.

Feel free to criticize and or correct mistakes you've found. I won't be able to go back and change it right away because I am still writing, but when I get a chance what I can change I shall. At the moment I am working without a beta/alpha reader because mine is no longer able to help me, and am looking for a new one.

Some of you are wondering why I didn't have Snape feed Harry a bone re-growing potion, it's simple: it is dangerous, when a knee is shattered like his is there are bone fragments and if some of these fragments should get into Harry's blood stream, lets just say it would be bad not to mention in the second book Harry's bones were gone so there wasn't a worry about them healing the wrong way. So instead I opted for the other alternative, but this isn't going to keep Harry down for long, it might give him trouble later on, but I do have a method to my madness.

I can not stress enough how much I like hearing from you all, several of you have even emailed me, which is awesome because I am always looking for new people to meet and talk to, not just about my story. I don't want praise, I want to honestly know what you feel or how you think I could have made something better.

This is not a rant. This is something I have been wanting to put out there for a while, I am not mad, I am not upset, I am not going to break down into tears and eat chocolate frogs while I try to hex Snape into being nicer. So please don't become angry or upset or anything really because I just wanted to clear the air and let you all know what was going on. Yes I am already working on the next chapter but I am trying to put some changes in, from suggestions that I have seen in reviews. I love writing this story, and want to continue making it enjoyable for you not just myself…okay this is a semi-rant as it is long sorry.

Well I think that says it all, as I said I just wanted to let you know what's going on and a little of what might be happening. And also to let you know, I do read what you write and I am trying to take it into consideration.

Skittles and chocolate frogs,

Emrald Eyes

Punishment

Harry shuddered as Snape made his way to stand directly in front of him. The potions master's eyes were darkened with smoldering temper. Yup, Harry thought, he was in trouble.

"Professor…" he began but jumped as Fred and George stood up, each laying a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Professor…"

"Snape such a pleasure to see you again." They said as one. Snape's left eye twitched slightly as he had been sure he had rid himself once and for all of them. They were like two bad shillings, that refused to leave.

"Weasleys'." He said acknowledging them. They grinned at him.

"So your taking care of our Harry now? For how long?" Fred asked. Harry silently begged Snape with his eyes not to tell them. Snape smiled, a very bad sign Harry thought.

"I am Mr. Potter's permanent guardian." He said. The twins exchanged a look and Harry expected them to protest.

"You aren't doing to good a job." George said. Snape nodded folding his arms.

"I made the mistake to think that he is able to use his brain and let him out of my sight. Something I am going to add, that will not happen for quite some time." Snape said. Harry groaned. "You brought that on yourself Potter, I told you to stay in that bed, even if you didn't want to listen to me, you should've known better than to even attempt to stand on that knee. How did you manage to leave the manor without Draco at least seeing you from his window?" he demanded. Harry clamped his mouth shut, he wasn't about to tell Snape about his cloak.

"With…"

"…This" The twins said handing Snape the cloak. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"This had better not be what I think it is Mr. Potter." He snapped. Harry glared at him.

"It was my father's!" He snapped. Snape sneered and tapped the cloak with his wand shrinking it, he slid it into his robes.

"That explains how you always manage to get into trouble at Hogwarts, though I have a feeling that isn't the only reason. But this is neither the time nor the place to be having such a discussion." Snape said, he regarded the twins with a look of distain. Then he walked over to Harry.

"I suppose you want more explanation?" he demanded of Fred and George.

"Yes."

"Then follow me." Snape said grabbing Harry and swept him up into his arms, much to the teen's protest.

"Put me down!" Harry snarled almost turning red from embarrassment as the twins were finding the situation amusing.

"Not a chance Potter." Snape said smirking as he walked down the road, enjoying the way Harry was thoroughly embarrassed, as he got stares from anyone they passed. The twins followed closely behind.

Once back at the house Snape led them to the study placing Harry on the couch and tapping the couch with his wand, warding it so Harry was unable to even move from it. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So…"

"What didn't Harry tell us." The twins asked. Snape ran a hand through his hair and tugged at his robes actually wishing he wore muggle attire. His body was stiff and aching, and feeling Potter leave the protection of the wards during his meeting hadn't helped.

"His uncle damaged his knee, it could not be healed by a bone mending potion, because the bone was broken in such a fashion it needed to be held together to heal properly. I can feed him a watered down version of that potion to further along the healing, but I have to do so carefully, if one of the bone fragments were to heal in the wrong manor, his entire knee would heal improperly." He said. The twins settled down into a chair, Fred sitting on one arm while George actually sat in the chair itself.

"So, basically he hurt himself worse by going to town." Fred spoke up. Snape glared at Harry.

"If I hadn't just treated it, and if I had not put the brace that I did put on then yes, he would've made it worse. Luckily I know for a fact, he did not. Had he continued walking beyond what he did then yes." Snape answered. George nodded and looked at Harry who had folded his arms and glared at Snape.

"Hate to say it mate, but you should've listened to him." He told Harry, who just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't believe that the twins agreed with Snape, okay he could, as he figured out how stupid he had been half way down the path. But still, they hated Snape and here they were agreeing with him.

"So…" Fred said he wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to act, after all it was Snape's home. Well Harry's home as well now it seemed.

"How did you end up with permanent guardianship of Harry?" George asked. Snape sighed and settled himself onto one of the chairs close to the couch, just in case the idiot teen somehow managed to get the wards down and bolt.

"Because I stumbled upon him, dragged him here, as Merlin knows the price on his head. So I dealt with the immediate problems. After Malfoy came and attacked, Dumbledore the stupid oaf, decided it was not safe for him to remain here any longer. He took him to the Order's safe house. And then they proceeded to not even bother to make sure the food they left for Potter was eaten or if he even slept! He didn't talk to anyone and they didn't try to talk to him. They left him on his own for an entire week. That is when I took matters into my own hands. Merlin knows why I bothered but the point is I did, and now he is in my care." Snape said rubbing his temples looking even more drained than he had before. He glanced at his twin then they both grinned.

"What's to keep us from telling all of Harry's friends where he is?" They demanded. Snape glared at them. He did not want to have to fight with a Potter fan club in his own home.

"Alright what do you want." He growled, glancing at Potter and saw Harry was blinking and watching the twins with a confused expression.

"To be able to come and visit Harry. Just the two of us. We could even make sure he doesn't get into trouble as we are an expert in getting into trouble we know the signs." They said again in unison. Snape winced but when he glanced at Harry and saw the teen actually brighten at the idea. He was supposed to punish the boy, but he could still do that and allow the twins their visits.

"I would have to set the wards to recognize you, and I ask you wait a couple of days at least because I have yet to deal with Potter's latest genius." He said tiredly. The twins stood grinning.

"Well…."

"Get on with it and we will be out of your hair for now." They said. Snape nodded and glanced at Harry.

"I will deal with you in a few minutes." He snapped at him and led the twins from the room. Harry groaned and slumped back against the couch wondering if Snape was going to hide his cloak as he did his wand. Harry closed his eyes, and listened to the muffled voices coming from the other room, he was always tired these days and it was starting to get on his nerves. He opened his eyes and turned his head as he heard to loud 'Pops' and knew Snape was heading back to 'deal' with him. Sure enough he was facing a his new guardian. Snape glared at him.

"I would like to know, just what you were thinking." He told the teen. Harry sighed.

"I wanted to get out of this house, I mean a house in general, I haven't been outdoors since I…left my Uncle's. that tends to drive one a little nuts." Harry said. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"So you decided to wander off, on your on, on your knee which you know very well you are not supposed to be on." Snape said carefully. Harry nodded.

"Look I know it was a mistake, I figured that out halfway to town!" Harry snapped. Snape glared at him.

"And you didn't think about turning around?" he said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was going to as soon as I bought a pain relieving potion in the town! Or some muggle pain medication. I didn't plan on running into Fred and George!" Harry said now shouting. Snape sneered.

"What you didn't count on Potter, was getting caught. For the rest of the day your going to be lying on your bed unable to move." Snape said smirking. Harry growled.

"What?!" He screamed but Snape already had his wand out.

"You heard me Mr. Potter. As I can not be out of any room you are in without being sure you can not move, that is only the logical thing I can do. As for the rest of your punishment, tomorrow morning, you will be writing two hundred lines saying 'I will obey my guardian', and then you will research a potion I choose and write a twenty page paper on it and it's uses." Snape said but he wasn't finished. "And any time you are left in a room alone you will be immobilized until you can prove to me that you have at least half a brain." Harry's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He shouted. Snape smirked.

"I am not." He said then he pointed his wand directly at Harry. "And as I do not want you to move around on that knee any longer, I will have to carry you back to your room." He said. Harry paled and moved as much as he could on the couch.

"Don't you dare." He growled. Snape smirked even more. And flicked his wand.

"Immoblilus!" he said and Harry fell back his body completely out of his control. Snape walked over to him taking down the wards and winced as he bent over gather Harry, who was glaring death at him, into his arms. "For once in your life Potter, understand what you did was wrong. And deal with the consequences without whining." He said his voice tired again as he walked up the stairs, Harry would've groaned if he could, as Draco was leaning on his bedroom doorway.

"You found him." The blonde stated, the dark look he gave Harry meant that not only was Harry in trouble with Snape. But him as well. Well great, just great, it has got to be let's make Harry's life a living hell day. Harry thought bad temperedly as Draco followed by Snape.

"Yes, I knew where he was headed. Luckily he collided with those idiotic Weasley twins, which by the way, maneuvered themselves into being allowed here." Snape said his tone telling Draco he was less than pleased with the idea. Draco snorted.

"Just what we need Weasleys'." He said with the normal bite he had when he spoke of them. He hadn't changed at all. Harry thought angrily, as Snape set him down on his bed.

"My thoughts exactly, but they have actually offered to help keep Potter in line, which will be helpful." Snape said drawing the blankets up to Harry's chin after he adjusted a pillow beneath Harry's injured leg. He fussed with the pillows behind Harry's head not wanting to have to deal with any strained neck muscles then headed for the door Draco trailing behind him.

"Good night Potter." Snape said turning off the lights and shutting the door and a moment later Harry found himself unable to move in the now darkened room. Harry groaned, now more than ever regretting the fact that Severus Snape was now his guardian…


	11. Change and Chance

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I caught myself a cold, so I am not all with it and all, this chapter is for PadiwinJanAQ, Angie and KailanYui cause they are awesome and have been driving me nuts, well Angie and Kai have been, on yim wanting more so here they go!

I got a beta and she kicks ass, Arualcopia thanks so much! Chapter twelve is in the works people so enjoy this chapter (I hope!)

Skittles!

Chapter eleven: Changes and chances…

Harry narrowed his eyes as he gnawed on the end of a pen. He had opted to use the muggle version instead of a quill after he kept spilling the inkpot over the lines he was supposed to be writing. He had tried to concentrate on his task at hand but out of the corner of his eye, one of the book's in Snape's vast library had distracted him from that task at hand and Harry Potter, the boy who loathed the subject of Potions found himself mesmerized by a book on potions. He jotted down a list of Potions he intended to actually research after he finished reading. So intent on what he was reading he didn't hear anyone open the door nor a voice calling out his name.

"That doesn't look like the lines, or the essay I assigned you Potter," a voice sneered.

Harry was so startled that he yelped, falling halfway out of the cushioned chair. He blinked owlishly and suddenly Snape was standing directly in front of him, one bushy eyebrow (seriously the man ought to do what Muggle women do and have the dahm thing waxed) was raised as he stared down at the teen. Harry sent his Potions Professor a glare as he struggled to right himself. He would be damned if he asked for help from the greasy git….though that name really wasn't holding up as Snape seemed to actually be washing his hair.

After a minute of watching the teen's struggles, Snape leaned forward and with a single hand pulled Harry safely back onto the seat. He wondered how the boy had managed to wedge his entire body, brace and all, on one chair, and observed that the boy sat sideways with his legs dangling. Why children insisted on sitting improperly on chairs, was beyond his understanding.

"Sorry sir, I got…distracted," Harry said, trying to tuck the book out of Snape's sight. But a bony hand snatched the book from his grasp and Snape blinked at the title.

"A Healer's Guide to Useful Potions?" he read and stared at Harry whose face was turning bright red. He looked away and mumbled something. "Potter, speak up!" Snape sneered, and Harry glared at him his embarrassment was plain.

"It sounded interesting sir." He growled. The older man sighed and dropped the book back onto Harry's lap.

"Next time, ask before you go rummageing through my personal belongings in other words Potter, speak up." Snape said, then he eyed Harry for a moment, an idea forming. He walked over to the book shelves and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry sir; I'll get right to the work you assigned right now." Harry said, moving to stand.

"Stay put Potter." Snape barked out, startling the teen into instantly obeying. Harry spent the next few minutes glaring daggers at Snape, but looked away as Snape returned with a rather large, old book in his hands. He walked over to Harry and held it out. Harry stared dumbly at it and then looked up at his Professor.

"Take it Potter it isn't like that infernal book Hagrid had you lot get your third year." He said, in a tone that set Harry's back straight. Harry glared at him and took the book from him. "I think you will find this more useful than that one that you discovered on your own Potter." He said.

Harry blinked, reading the title: Healer's Concepts. "Sir, I…" Harry began, but Snape silenced him with a look.

"You would do well not to argue with me Potter. It is obvious that you have other things on your mind besides revenge for your parents." He stated.

Harry growled. "I don't want to go after Voldemort because he killed my parents, despite what you so obviously feel you know. I want to stop him before he kills even more people. And reading things like these isn't going to help me." Harry said. He moved to set the book on the ground, but Snape grabbed his hand forcing him to continue to hold onto it.

"Have you forgotten I am your guardian Potter? Do you honestly think I am going to allow you to go on as you have these past five years?" He demanded. Harry stared at Snape completely dumbfounded.

"Gone on!?" Harry yelled, yanking at his hand but Snape merely tightened his grip.

"Yes gone on! You have year after year, foolishly endangered your life and for what reason? For that stupid Gryffindor Bravery! And I will not tolerate it any longer. You are not going to be running off into dangerous situations or I swear you will find yourself living with me in my rooms at Hogwarts! So that all of your little friends know who it is you spent and will continue to spend your summers with!" Snape threatened.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever," he huffed. Snape could tell that the war was yet to be over with, but at least he had won the battle. He released Harry's hand as the teen muttered underneath his breath. "Why don't you go pester Draco, I haven't seen him lurking around in the shadows." Harry said bad-temperedly. Snape smirked.

"That's because he is in the basement cleaning out cauldrons." He said, turning and heading for the door. Harry blinked as his mind registered what Snape had said.

"Wait! What? Why is he doing that?" Harry called out over the top of his chair.

Snape paused sneering. "Because he was to busy practicing on how he intended to 'woo' the ladies at Hogwarts, when he should have been keeping an eye on you." Snape said, his voice showing his disgust.

"Maybe you should take some lessons then." Harry said to himself.

"What was that Potter?" Snape called out, and Harry swore quietly.

"Nothing sir, I said thank you for the book." He said hastily and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door open and then close. Once he peered around the chair to make sure that Snape had indeed left he began to flip through the book.

"What's the git thinking, I would be better off with a book on Dar…." Harry began but soon he had lost himself in reading. What healers could do was nothing short of amazing. He was so completely lost in reading again that he didn't notice the time pass or a very tired looking Draco stumble into the room, collapsing on the couch. The blonde watched as Harry hungrily read the book, barely even a third of the way through.

"If you ever sneak out again, I'm going to kill you and bury your body in Snape's herb garden." Draco declared, but all he received from Harry was a grunt. Rolling his eyes Draco glanced around the room sneering at the books, trust Potter to actually be a book worm.

"I presume the cauldrons are sparkling clean Mr. Malfoy." Snape demanded, as he strode into the room walking over to the desk that sat in the corner of the room.

"Yes." Draco replied, his voice dripping with venom. Snape paused and turned to look at Draco who glared at him.

"That doesn't look like what HE is supposed to be doing." Draco bravely said. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"He, at least, isn't making trouble." Snape pointed out, folding his arms to survey his godson. He still needed to find the proper outlet for this teen; at least Potter seemed to have solved the problem on his own. Draco grumbled and pouted, as Harry looked up from the book, finally realizing he wasn't alone.

"When did you…" Harry said blinking at the two as felt his cheeks go hot.

Snape smirked at him, obviously amused. "I take it that you are finding the book useful Potter?" he questioned. Harry glared at him.

"Better than staring at a book on Potions," he sneered. He wasn't about to admit that he hadn't wanted to stop reading, nor that he had memorized the page he stopped at so he could go back to it when he was alone again. Snape shook his head and walked over to Harry plucking the potions book that Harry had originally been reading.

"Interesting considering when I came in here early, you were actually reading this one." Snape said looking at the book then lowered his eyes to meet Harry's. Best to deal with this problem before it became too large. "There are other things you can do besides be used as weapon Harry. Are you going to stand on your own…or let your godfather's death be in vain?" He asked, setting the book by Harry's chair, noting how pale he had gotten. Harry took a couple of deep breaths, struggling to control his emotions. Snape and Draco were not the people to break down in front of, not anymore than he had already done so. Snape watched Harry with narrowed eyes, the idiot boy wasn't going to cooperate it seemed. Well two could play that game.

"You do realize that he is not going to come back, even when you defeat the Dark Lord. And he would also not want you to rush into anything, or even put yourself in harms way. He died protecting you, and you should pay mind to what it was that he protected. Your life, P-Harry, so you should guard it as well." Snape said and watched as the book thudded to the ground from Harry's loose fingers. The teen's shoulders were shaking and he glared at Snape, though his eyes begged Snape to leave it be. Snape shook his head.

"You are going to have to come to terms with this before you return to Hogwarts…" he began and watched as Harry's shuddering increased. "However we will discuss it at a later date." He finished leaving Harry looking relieved. Snape bent forward retrieving the book and placing it gently on Harry's stomach meeting the teen's eyes. "We all have things that leave scars, that are not visible to any but ourselves, but it is how we overcome them that makes us who we are." He said, then he turned and walked over to Draco grabbing the teen by the arm.

"Hey, what the hell! I didn't do anything!" Draco yelled. Snape grabbed him by his ear.

"You gave me cheek, and for that I think I have a nice bowl of Newt's eyes that need to be peeled." Snape said, dragging the blonde from the room. He didn't need the two teens to jump at each other's throats the minute he left the room, and with Draco's current mood that would be exactly what they would do.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on calming down. What the hell was the matter with Snape? It was one thing for him to take guardianship; he could understand that, Snape wanted to make his life miserable. But why was he insisting on talking about…Harry's breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly. He was not going to break down. He had already dealt with the fact that…Harry felt tears slide down his cheeks he rubbed at them angrily, this was not happening! He thought angrily and took a deep calming breath. After several more he was able to open his eyes. He was calm again, suppressing the dull ache that thinking about Sirius brought on. He hated Snape…what? What's snape's fault was all the git's fault. Harry decided to open the book again, muttering under his breath. He sighed and closed it, he was restless. He set the book on the ground by the potions book and grabbed the crutches he had placed under the chair. Hoisting himself up he stood blinking trying to figure out what he could possibly do without Snape getting on his arse about getting into what he deemed "trouble". He blinked as he felt his forehead begin to throb. Reaching up he rubbed at his scar then his eyes widened.

"Sna--!" he began, right before he blacked out—the pain taking over his mind…

"How good to see you Mr. Potter." A snake like voice hissed. Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring at the dark lord himself.

"Oh shiiit…" Harry said and silently vowed he would learn Occlumency if it killed him.


	12. Guess Who's back

A/N: Here you all go the next chapter! See didn't have to wait that long, you might have a wait for the next one though, need to get unsick and have tests this week in college.

This isn't beta'd yet but I wanted to get it up so there,and this chappie is dedicated souly to Angie for two reason, her genius in helping me with a few of the reactions from Snape (mainly at the end) and because I started it so soon after the other one because AI (american Idol) scared her so much she needed something to save her mind...I don't think it worked though, lol enjoy!

Chapter 12: Guess Who's back

Harry stared at the snake face in front of him. He knew he was dreaming, he wasn't stupid enough to not understand that good old Voldie Moldie had taken his mind and brought him elsewhere. He tried to quench the panic he was feeling, but Voldie curse him was grinning, and being grinned at by a humanoid snake isn't exactly non panic inducing.

"Good of you to come." Snake for brains said sitting down in a chair, Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Such a pleasure to see you again to, _Tom._" Harry said making his feelings known. The man raised his eyebrow and tsked, yes actually tsked him. The gall of some villains!

"Now Mr. Potter that is not my name." Old Scaley said. Harry snorted and folded his arms, at this point he was fit to be tied, he was tired of adults, and he was sick and tired of Voldemort popping up whenever things seem to calm down.

"It is to, you never filled out the proper papers in order to legally change your name so you are still Tom Marvolo Riddle, until such a time you do legally change your name to Voldemort, but you'd have to bribe some people to even want to help you. You don't play well with others you know." Harry said in the most serious of tones. Voldemort glared at him.

"Sorry but Snape's is much much worse, try growing hair and never washing it, then maybe get a nose job and you might be even at the same level as him." Harry said smirking. Voldemort, fear of the wizarding realm stared at Harry in shock. "I know, I know I'm brilliant, you know I could probably look up a nice plastic Surgeon."

"Cruico!" Voldemort yelled and Harry fell to the ground and felt pain erupt for a whole minute before Voldemort ended the spell. Harry panted, yup he had that coming and would that make him stop?

"Was wondering when you were going to do that Tommy Boy." Harry said over the aches he felt. Voldemort sneered.

"Mr. Potter, if you do not want to die in this par-." The Dark lord began but was forced to stop as Harry burst out into laughter.

"Um, don't you want me dead, as in have been trying to kill me the past fifteen almost sixteen years?" Harry said trying to stop laughing. Voldemort glared at Harry…the boy was absolutely impossible.

"Perhaps a lesson now, and then the next time you can remember to bow before me." He sneered.

"Bow, got it, how low do you want the bow, waist or all the way hands and knees bow?" Harry asked soberly. Voldemort stared at Harry before pointing his wand at Harry.

"Crucio!!" he hissed at Harry, and Harry was forced to scream as the pain only seemed to increase. The world darkened and a pair of hands tried to keep him still. He fought against the hands that tried to hold him still.

"For the love of Merlin stop fighting me boy!" An exasperated voice snapped out. He knew that voice, struggling he opened his eyes to see that it was Snape who was trying to hold him still. Snape tightened his hold. "Don't fight me!" He barked at Harry who blinked at him he let out a shuddering breath before he spoke.

"Tom doesn't have a sense of humor sir." He remarked and watched as Snape gaped at him. Then very slowly the Potions master began to speak.

"You're telling me you just had a dream-." He began but Harry interrupted him.

"More like live action vision." He remarked wincing, his body was still convulsing which was odd because it didn't hurt as nearly as much as he thought it should. Snape gave him one of his glares and continued.

"As I was saying you were having a dream with Voldemort and you…insulted him?" Snape asked trying to get the facts straight. Harry pouted, his body didn't want to stop twitching, which was getting on his nerves because Snape was still pinning him down.

"Yes. Well no, all I did was point out that legally his name is still Tom, that his glare is nothing compared to yours, and when he said he wanted me to bow down I had to ask how low, because there's a dif…" Harry said but Snape clapped a hand over his mouth finally releasing him as his body had reduced to only slight shudders. Snape continued to glare at him, obviously he wasn't pleased with Harry's cunning, which made the teen annoyed. He thought himself rather brave considering he was facing a mass murderer and not cowering in fear. The potions master opened his mouth intending to lecture the boy but he stopped himself sighing. A lecture wouldn't make a difference, the idiot was apt to get himself into more trouble. Standing he gave Harry a menacing look.

"Stay put, I am going to go get a potion for you." He said stiffly. Harry groaned closing his eyes.

"With all due respect sir, I don't want one." Harry said and yelped as a hand stretched out his left arm, it was stiff and very painful. He glared at Snape who gently released it. Without a word he left the room, Harry groaned closing his eyes again tiredly. Sighing he shifted hissing at the stiffness that he felt, forcing himself to sit up. Blinking he looked around locating the book he had been reading when snake for brains had decided to pay him a spectral visit. Flipping to the page he left off at, he went back to reading, maybe if he was involved in something Snape wouldn't force him to drink a potion.

He didn't bother looking up as he heard Snape re-enter the room.

"Take off your shirt Potter." Snape commanded and Harry was forced to look up gaping.

"Sir?" he asked. Snape rolled his eyes and sat next to Harry.

"Take off your shirt, you expressed a desire not to drink a potion so this is going to be the alternative." Snape snapped, sometimes he wondered where the brains Potter was supposed to have were hiding. The teen blinked making no move to do as he was ordered, hissing at him Snape grabbed the shirt and began tugging it off.

"Hey!" Harry snarled but Snape pulled the shirt off completely tossing it out of Harry's reach, then he uncapped a jar. Harry settled himself into a nice teenage pout and jumped as cool hands smoothed cream into his shoulder. He started to pull away until the hands began to dig into his muscles and he nearly moaned in pleasure. Snape smirked at his ward's reaction; he always did like how people reacted to his potions and other creations. Digging even deeper he moved his other hand to work on Harry's other shoulder.

"You have five minutes to stop that…" Harry slurred to his professor who shocked him by chuckling. The potions Master continued to massage the cream into the teen's shoulders.

"Mr. Potter, in five minutes you will most likely be asleep." Snape said thoroughly amused. Harry grumbled and closed his eyes as Snape's hands began to work on his neck. Harry muttered his body beginning to sag, Snape paused and helped the teen to lay on his stomach ignoring the growls he was given for doing so, conjuring a pillow he placed it by Harry's head gently getting the boy to lay said head on it. Which of course earned him a dirty look until he went back to work on his neck. He shook his head in wonderment, did the teen actually ever relax his body, even having felt the effects of the curse, a body shouldn't contain this many knots.

"You shouldn't be able to do this." Harry muttered as Snape moved to between his shoulder blades. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do what Potter?" he questioned as he pressed harder earning a hiss of pain from the teen. He didn't apologize, just scooped more of the cream into his hands and rubbed them together before getting back to work on the same spot getting another hiss.

"Stop tha' hurts…" the teen slurred grumpily moving to sit up, but Snape pushed him back down.

"It hurts, Potter because it is tightened too much. It wont hurt once I deal with it so be still." Snape ordered earning him a muttered swear. "Now what was I not supposed to be able to do?" he questioned hoping to distract the boy.

"Do what ever it is your doing." Was his answer. Snape smirked and pressed harder feeling the knot finally loosening slightly. The teen hissed again but didn't make a move to try to get him to stop.

"You mean massaging? I don't see why not." Snape answered distracting the boy again.

"Is to, cause' then you'd have to have actually human bodily contact. Didn't peg you to like that." Harry slurred closing his eyes tensing as the hands dug deep into his muscles. Snape snorted.

"I may not like students Potter, but I don't always mind human contact as you put it." He said frowning at the muscle that refused to cooperate.

"Then how come you don't have a girl friend or wife?" the teen asked shocking Snape into stopping. Snape blinked and sneered at Harry's back digging again, while he thought over his response.

"I suppose because I was a death eater. Not many women want to date a death eater." He said finally smiling as the muscle loosened completely earning him a groan of pleasure from the teen.

"Thas' not fair, cause you may be a git and all, but they shouldn't judge you on your past." Harry mumbled. Snape raised an eyebrow moving his hands directly beneath Harry's shoulders now. He guessed in five more minutes the teen would be relaxed enough to sleep.

"I am surprised you would say that Mr. Potter. Might I ask why?" he questioned as he worked. Harry groaned as another painful muscle loosened.

"Don' know. Just doesn't seem right that something you did in the past should reflect the rest of your life." Harry mumbled. Two minutes, Snape thought as he worked on the middle of Harry's back.

"Like you and your scar? Destined to battle with a dark lord for something that was out of your control?" Snape asked, he felt the boy tense beneath his hands, and quickly soothed the muscles making him relax again.

"Yeah…didn't ask to bloody well off him years ago. But I will fight him again eventually." Harry said in a sleepy voice. Snape frowned.

"Fight him as what?" the potions master asked almost holding his breath as he massaged the lower back. Less than a minute, he guessed.

"I don't know…don't wanna have ta' fight for a living…"Harry said and then fell into a deep sleep. Snape let out the breath as he gently rolled Harry over to his back careful not to wake the teen and began to work on the front of his shoulder.

"At least that's something." He commented softly as he worked. He was silent, lost in his thoughts, which were confused. This was Harry Potter, Son of James Potter, champion of the light. He was surprised earlier when Harry had showed interest in healing, and now the boy telling him that he didn't want to fight…perhaps there was hope yet.

Over by the door a blonde haired teen covered his shock by slipping quietly from the room, he frowned as he walked to the stairs sitting down on them. Stupid Potter had gone and done it…the dahmed idiot had gone and made him actually like AND respect him.

"There goes the game…" He muttered, he rather liked the game he and Potter had played, trading insults and hexes. Sighing he leaned back on the stairs pondering his current dilemma. He could get his Slytherin year mates to lay off Potter, and once Harry showed his Slytherin side to them they would most likely be friends, but he wasn't sure what the Weasel would think of it, he was sure the mud-the muggle raised witch wouldn't mind, not after he, Draco shuddered, offered her an apology for the abysmal way he had treated her. Dahm it to Merlin!! Potter was beginning to rub off on him! Grumbling he turned his head as Snape slipped from the library door.

"He asleep?" the blonde haired teen questioned and Snape nodded.

"For now, did you enjoy what you heard?" his godfather questioned and Draco rolled his eyes.

"No of course not! But I'll be dahmed if it doesn't make me respect him…okay what do you want Severus?" Draco finally asked calling Snape by his first name, something he had avoided since Potter had been around. Snape smirked, not a good sign the teen grimaced.

"What do you plan on doing Draco? Join the Dark Lord as your father did?" Snape asked bluntly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Golley gee, that's what I always wanted, to be tortured to death by an insane wizard for failing or not failing at a task he gave me!" Draco said in a dramatically happy voice but he quickly became serious after the glare Snape gave him "No, never wanted to in the first place, was getting pushed into it, I don't know though, guess I should start thinking about that shouldn't I?" he joked. Snape leaned on the wall and raised an eyebrow. Draco groaned.

"Okay I have thought about it and the only thing I can come up is utterly insane." He remarked.

"And that is?" Snape demanded. Draco stood cracking his neck.

"Become a bloody Auror and then tail Potter so he doesn't go and get himself killed off cause of that stupid heart of his." Draco said in annoyed voice. Snape blinked, again a teenager had surprised him…he must be over tired. Draco glanced at his godfather and smirked understanding the look on his face. "Surprised?" he asked his tone dripping with total disrespect. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"You know I think I have some floors that require to be scrubbed with a toothbrush." He said mildly and Draco quickly looked away faking a yawn.

"You know, I think I will go close my eyes, a bit tired." Draco said hurriedly and dashed up the stairs to his room leaving Snape smirking evilly after him.

Several hours later, Harry groaned opening his eyes slowly, he expected his body to ache but found that in fact he was extremely relaxed sitting up slowly he blinked and felt the floor for his glasses.

"Hello mate-"

"-have a nice nap?" two voices asked as a pair of hands slipped Harry's glasses onto his nose, said teen yelped at the sight of the two red heads who were sitting beside him. Fred and George shared identical grins.

"What's the-"

"-matter Harry?" they asked, and Harry gave them a glare.

"When did the two of you get here?" he asked suspiciously the twins shrugged and Fred helped Harry to his feet while George handed Harry his crutches, the teen narrowed his eyes as he settled himself.

"Snape despite the git-"

"-that we know he is called us said-"

"-you could use some fresh air and gave us-"

"-permission to take you to Diagon Alley." The twins answered leading Harry from the room, Harry blinked and shook his head.

"Fresh air?" he questioned but was hit with a green t-shirt, scowling he glared at Snape who had been the one to throw it.

"Yes fresh air Potter, if you don't want any then you can go to your room, you do have work you could be doing." Snape sneered. Harry quickly tugged the t-shirt over his head while Fred helped him balance.

"Yes sir, I do want fresh air thank you sir." Harry said hurriedly and nudged Fred away from him least Snape think he was incapable of handling Diagon alley without assistance. He frowned for a moment then bit his lip glancing at the twins and mouthed 'Draco'. The twins shrugged, they didn't have the same problem their younger brother did with the teen. Harry nodded his thanks and turned back to Snape.

"Sir, can Draco come with us?" he asked, Snape stared in shock…as soon as the teens were out of his hair he was going back to bed. He folded his arms scowling.

"If you really want him." He ground out in an irritated voice, oh to be free of the two brats for a couple of hours was a blessing. Then he turned to glare up the stairs. "Draco get down here!" he shouted, and a moment later Draco was peering down the stairs.

"Sir?" Draco asked, he had been avoiding his godfather like the plague for his remarks earlier and he hoped now he wasn't going to pay for them.

"Get your jacket, you're going with Potter to Diagon alley." The potions master snapped out, and Draco stared blankly.

"I'm doing what?" he asked lost.

"You are-"

"-coming with us." Fred and George said smirking and Draco groaned, oh Merlin it's the Weasley twins. Harry grinned.

"Come on Draco, it won't be that bad." Harry offered to the blonde who quickly conjured his jacket and pulled it on rolling his eyes.

"They prank me I am so hexing them." He answered then stopped so he was standing in front of Harry, meeting the eyes that sought his. The two nodded at the same time, each understanding the other. The war was over.

"Our dear Malfoy-"

"-if we pranked you, you wouldn't be able to tell it was us." The twins assured them, Fred took Harry's shoulder while George wrapped an arm around Draco's. Draco groaned and the twins flashed Snape a grin.

"See you-"

"-later Professor, pleasure doing business with you." They said and with a pop Snape was finally left in peace. The potions master rubbed his temples, and prayed the two wouldn't rub off on Potter and Draco, he didn't need another 'Weasley twin' in his classes.

Harry shuddered, as they arrived in Diagon alley, he hated, no hate was not strong enough a word, _loathed_ Apparating. He gagged and felt Fred smooth his back.

"Alive there Harry?" he asked his voice filled with concern. Harry nodded and made a face.

"I really hate that." He admitted and glanced over to see Draco and George standing, the blonde teen had a slight green tinge to his face.

"Don't' worry mate, you get used to it." Fred assured him, Harry groaned, he didn't want to get used to it, he could go on quite happily never doing that again. but he let the subject drop.

"So what exactly are we going to do here?" he asked. The twins grinned.

"Well Harry-"

"-what do you want for your birthday, we realize-"

"-that isn't for a bit but no time like the present-"

"-to give you a present!" the twins said. Draco groaned. And yelped as his hair was ruffled by George.

"We've come into some money, what with our shop and all. It's a big hit you know, so do you want a birthday present too Drakey poo?" George said in a mother's tone of voice having Draco shudder.

"Never call me that again." Draco growled shuddering again just remembering it, he glanced over to find Harry was laughing at him. "Shut up Potter." He snapped bad temperedly.

"Aww Drake is feeling left out Fred!" George said pulling the blonde teen into a tight hug. "Don't worry we wont forget about you!" he declared as if announcing some great feat. Draco pushed away from George trying to get free.

"Potter get this insane Weasley off of me! And for bloody sake tell them what you want so they can leave me alone!!" Draco shouted. Harry burst into laughter almost falling when he let go of his crutches to laugh harder, Fred caught him holding him steady a pleased grin on his face. George released Draco with a fake frown.

"Drake doesn't like me!" he whined. Which sent Harry into even harder laughter forcing Fred to sweep the teen up into his arms least he hurt himself by falling to the ground.

"Potter!" Draco screamed not to pleased with being surrounded by idiotic Gryffindors, where was a fellow Slytherin when you needed one! Harry sobered and elbowed Fred to put him down, Fred grinned and set Harry on his feet handing him the crutches.

"Alright. Alright don't turn into a woman shesh, a tattoo." Harry said and he found three faces staring at him. Oops, that was what he had planned on slipping out of sight to get. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You get one, Snape's going to have a few choice words with you." He pointed out and Harry shrugged.

"Who says he will know about it." The youngest teen pointed out. Fred and George clapped their hands together a devils glint in both their eyes.

"A tattoo, well we-"

"-know just the place, follow us boys." The twins said leading the way, Draco shook his head shoving his hands into his pockets, should any of his friends see who he was with he was going to be the laughing stock of the house. At least if no one spotted he could at least explain what had happened. The twins paused up a head outside of a building.

"Harry do you-"

"-have an idea of what you want?" they asked holding the door open, Harry nodded.

"Yes but you'll have to wait and see." He said smirking at the disappointed in their faces. Draco grumpily followed him into the store. The store was covered in odd sketches, half formed faces and dragon pictures. A pink haired witch stuck her head out and flashed the twins a kiss.

"Gred Forge, be with the two of you in a moment!" she said laughing and disappeared again. Harry gaped at the twins.

"You know her?" he asked in shock. The twins laughed.

"She came into our shop a while a go looking for a prank to play on a old friend of hers." Fred explained laughing.

"Little did we know that it was actually our brother! Charlie and her were best friends when they were in Hogwarts, and Charlie has been trying to get us to tell him where she is." George added as the witch came out rushing over to hug the twins.

"It's been ages!" she declared with a pout, she winked at Harry and Draco. Fred laughed.

"Charlie's been bugging us non-stop about you." He said as the woman burst into a gail of loud laughter.

"Probably wants to tan my hide! Anyway I have the feeling you aren't here for a visit, what can I do for you?" she asked. Draco gazed at her, the way she carried herself it was easy to tell she was a Slytherin, she wore a purple corset top with an emerald green short skirt, and fake dragon hide boots that went up to her knees. Her arms were covered in tattoos of elaborate flames twirling into Celtic designs. George nodded.

"Harry here wants a tattoo." He declared giving Harry a nudge forward. Harry nodded quietly. The woman laughed again winking at him.

"Well you came to the right place, the name's Sacrifice Donalie! But you can call me Cri, and the look in your eyes tells me you know what you want." She said grinning leading Harry to a seat and took his crutches holding them out for one of the twins to take. Harry nodded and blinked when she handed him a piece of parchment and a quill. Fred quickly took the crutches from her hand.

"Well write it down lad, so you can shock them with my brilliant work!" she said. Harry liked her he decided and jotted down 'Phoenix wings'. Handing her the paper and quill she raised an eyebrow her smile softening into one of total understanding.

"Wonderful choice, on your back?" she asked and got another nod from Harry. "Alright love." She said ruffling Harry's hair. She turned putting her hands on her hips. "Alright you lot out! Come back for the kit, in about three hours. I'm sure you can amuse yourselves for that amount of time." She demanded. Fred and George laughed again but Draco frowned.

"We can't just leave him here by himself!" he protested not wanting to get into any more trouble with Snape than he already was. Sacrifice smiled and walked over to grabbing him by the ear and tugged getting a yelp.

"Now you listen here, the day I hurt a child is the day I chop my own hands off, and I make a living with these hands I'll have you know, so off you go, you can leave his crutches by the door." She commanded shoving Draco into George. George took hold of the teen and steered him from the shop as his twin placed the crutches by the door shooting Harry a grin.

"See you in three hours!" he said and cheerfully left the shop. Harry blinked as Sacrifice turned and looked at him.

"You want the wings to break free and be reborn from what everyone expects don't you?" she asked walking over to a sink and began to wash her hair leaving the teen staring at her. She paused and tugged a little on the corset to reveal a blue flame like feather. "I got mine in blue and green, but I think true fire colors are what you want right?" she said smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered respectfully. Sacrifice laughed going back to washing her hands.

"It's Cri, and instead of calling you lad, I'll call you Harry deal?" She declared. Harry grinned relaxing.

"Okay Cri. So you know Fred and George?" he asked, more at ease with the older woman. Sacrifice nodded.

"Yes, I was in the same year their brother Charlie was. I was in Slytherin though, but that didn't matter to Charlie. I got into a fight one day in my first year, my year mates were trying to hex me, but Charlie had been passing by charged in and well, we were all caught and ended up with detention. He kept passing me notes in class from then on and until I actually spoke to him. After that well we became best friends. Nothing could separate us, and well we graduated, Charlie went to his dragons and I 'vanished' from site. He is a tad over protective, needs to find him a nice girl to settle down with. Not a viper." She said laughing. She walked over drying her hands on a towel winking at Harry.

"Sure you want this?" she asked vanishing the towel.

"More sure than I have been on most of my life." He answered. She smiled and leaned forward shocking him as she pressed a kiss to his scar, she stroked it.

"Brave as ever aren't you? Well then lets get started, shall we?" she said and got out her wand. Harry blinked, she was odd he decided and shrugged.

Draco Malfoy, pureblood, found himself sitting at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with the Weasley twins. Oh his father would die of embarrassment, of course he would admit, that compared to the Weasel these two were actually good company.

"So you are friends with our-"

"Harry now?" the twins questioned him. They had been practically integrating him to assure themselves he meant Harry no harm. Draco groaned and leaned back in the chair scowling.

"For the last blasted time yes! And Merlin knows that boy needs someone to make sure he doesn't go and kill him self with the way he acts! Weasel (no offense) and Granger don't do a good job of that!" he growled. The twins shared an unreadable look.

"So you'll keep-"

"-an eye on him even at Hogwarts?" they asked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and if I can manage to get Pot-Harry to act like himself around my house mates then I wont be the only one. No offense but you Gryffindor's don't exactly try to keep him out of dangerous situations. So someone's got to do it!" Draco remarked glancing at the watch he wore. "It's almost time to go and get the idiot." He spoke and stood the twins rising with him.

"Harry isn't an idiot-"

"Just foolish." The twins joked making Draco groan, when had he lost his mind? He wondered as they headed back to Cri's shop.

Sacrifice nodded satisfied with her work, Harry hissed as she rubbed some numbing cream onto his back. She ruffled his hair.

"Sure I can't convince you to get an earring, I have a nice one that can translate any language to one you know." She added. Harry bit his lip, then looked at her.

"Can it go in my nose?" he asked and got himself a charming grin.

"Of course!!" Sacrifice said pretending to look offended. Harry laughed and bit his lip, Snape would _murder_ him. But on the other hand it would be really useful. Oh why the hell not? He decided.

"Do it." He said with a nod then froze. "Wait how…" he began but Sacrifice held up a hand halting his question.

"It's on the house." She said with a smile and walked over a black and silver stud in her hand, it looked like a normal earring. "This…might hurt." She said honestly as she took out her wand. And a few minutes later Harry took away the clothe she had handed him after she had pierced his nose and gave her a glare.

"Hurt, okay you never said I might start gushing blood!" he snapped. Sacrifice sat on the chair next to him laughing hard.

"I'm sorry, they don't normally bleed that much. One out of three do, and I didn't think a little blood was a big deal." She said her eyes tearing with laughter. Harry continued to glare. His shirt was covered in blood from the 'little blood' that had come as a result of the piercing.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" he said panicked. Sacrifice waved a hand at his worry and took out her wand, muttering a cleaning charm the shirt looked good as new. She conjured a dahm clothe and wiped his face clean of blood.

"There good as new!" she said hugging Harry, in under three hours the woman had managed to get Harry not only to accept the odd shows of affection but also enjoy them. "I am sorry that I forgot to warn you." She apologized closing one eye and putting her hands up and a pleading sign. "Forgive?" she begged causing Harry to double over in laughter. The door opened and Harry gave a weak wave as he laughed to his three companions.

"Potter! You got your nose pierced to!" Draco shouted which sent Harry even further into a fit of laughter, Sacrifice giggled slightly.

"My fault! I convinced him, so do you want to see the work of a genius?" she asked stand dramatically as if she was a queen about to show something shocking to her loyal subjects.

"Of-"

"-course!" the twins exclaimed moving to stand close to Harry, Draco following them a frown on his face. He dahm well better not be blamed for any of this by Snape. He thought darkly as Sacrifice helped Harry pull of his shirt. Then she turned the chair around revealing her work. From below Harry's shoulder blades, down to his lower back were wings, it was easy to tell that they belonged to a phoenix, they were mostly red with the accents in yellow in orange making it actually look like the wings and each feather on them were in flames.

"Mother of Merlin…" all three men breathed staring at it. Sacrifice grinned.

"Harry's design by the way, I had him give do quick sketch of it, the boy's got some major potential." She added and Harry blushed tugging his shirt back on. Draco shook himself and flashed Harry a grin.

"Okay, so it was wicked, but a earring?" he asked, causing Harry to forget his embarrassment and laugh.

"It's a translator, means I can actually understand any language might come in useful you know." He explained as Sacrifice walked to get his crutches.

"So Cri lovely-"

"-you are going to stop by the burrow and make Charlie stop pestering us soon?" they said begging her. Sacrifice groaned as she grabbed the crutches.

"If I don't you'll just tell him where to find me, so I might as well. Soon." She promised handing Harry his crutches. "And you have to promise to bring Harry back, Draco too, we need to get Harry some real clothes cause those are so out of style." She said looking insulted Draco grinned.

"I like that idea!" he piped in as Harry scowled.

"I don't." He muttered and his expression softened when Sacrifice ruffled his hair.

"To bad." Sacrifice told him and watched Harry stand.

"Hate to say it mate-"

"-but we best get you home." They chorused and Harry made a face.

"Not more Apparating." He begged and got his hair ruffled by the twins, what is it with people older than you and ruffling your hair? He thought sourly as this time George wrapped a arm around him and Fred did the same to Draco.

"See you all later!" Sacrifice said brightly.

"Is she always that cheerful?" Harry muttered to George.

"Most of the time unless you make her mad then she's scary." He said.

"I heard that George Weasley!" Sacrifice snapped just as they Apprated to Snape's manor. Said teacher stood tapping his foot waiting for them as they appeared before him.

"Well, hello, I've only been waiting here oh let's see, an hour! Where were you and what were you two," Snape sneered looking at the two red heads, "thinking about." The twins looked at each other then quickly spoke.

"Huh well, you see, sir, we were walking about and Harry here got interested in something and we didn't' realize it got so late?" they said at the same time.

"Oh, really? And what pray tell would that be Mr. POTTER!" Snape shouted at Harry.

"Oh um, just um some Quidditch stuff?" Harry said hurriedly praying that Snape believe him. However luck wasn't on his side as Snape turned his glare to Draco, And then back to Harry again.

"Draco, what was Mr. Potter over there...POTTER!" Snape took a deep breath "POTTER WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR NOSE!!"

"Huh, what sir? What's in my nose?" Harry asked looking around trying to act innocent.

"Potter! just go, go to your room now! Draco you go clean the dungeon. You twins get home before I decide never invite you to be with Harry again! And I give you detentions for all eternity!" Snape screamed at the twins who smartly saluted him and vanished quickly from sight not wanting to be on the receiving end of their former Professor's anger. Once they were from sight Snape spun to glare at his two charges.

"Move! Potter, Draco before I give you detentions until you graduate school!" He snapped and both boys hurriedly, went to their assigned places, Harry to his room and Draco the dungeon. Harry shuttered as he closed his door. He was in deep shit…he thought to himself.

Snape took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, a few minutes later, composure regained he went to the basement. Snape walked down the stairs to see Draco just sitting there looking around the room and pouting.

"Draco, what the hell were you thinking letting Harry do that." He snapped at his godson who jumped.

"Well you see sir, I umm didn't want to and actually, I didn't even know about the earring until..." Draco mumbled off…oh shit! What am I doing Harry's going to kill me. He thought paling but Snape had already narrowed his eyes.

"Draco, you have 10 seconds to start telling me the correct story or else!" Snape snarled softly in the tone he always used on his Slytherins when they were out of line.

"You see, the Weasley's were talking about getting Harry a birthday present and asked Harry what he wanted. Harry blurted out that he wanted a tattoo, I think from the look on his face he hadn't planned on telling anyone and he was going to sneak away sometime later to get it. And Fred and George said okay they knew just the right place. So the person where they took Harry said it'd be three hours to do, we al forgot that we had said, well that you told the twins to bring us back in two. We went to get some ice cream when we went back Harry had gotten his nose pierced too. But it's kind of cool, it'll translate any language..." Draco trailed off. Snape just stared at Draco. What! He was going to murder Harry if it was the last thing he did! Snape thought angrily, that boy was too impulsive for his own good!

"Draco, go to your room and get ready for bed, after you're mostly ready go to the dinning room. Harry and I will be there shortly. Afterwards you will both go to bed without complaint have I made myself absolutely clear?" he inquired from his godson. Draco nodded and stood heading for his room. A tattoo, that boy…Snape thought angrily as he headed up the stairs for Harry's room. That boy didn't even consult him and he was his legal guardian. He wasn't sure what Harry's punishment was going to be quite yet but it would be something. Once he reached Harry's door, he took a deep breath and banged it open.

"YOU HAVE WHAT AND WHY?"

A/N: Don't kill me for the little cliffy please whimpers anyway, hope you enjoyed it, reaaally hope you liked it as I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please Review!


	13. Flight

A/N: whew finally finished it. Sorry for the delay but life caught up with me for a bit so I had to put this on hold, but eye at least it's really long so I hope it was worth the wait! Sorry for any errors made, they will be corrected but i need to have time to sit down and go over it all 23 pages in word of it lol So without any further delay enjoy the chapter and please review!!

Chapter thirteen: Flight

Snape glared at Harry as he strode into the room, the teen sat on his bed shrinking hesitantly away from his guardian unsure how to take the anger.

"You have a what!" Snape snapped out again and Harry winced.

"What are you talking about?" he said quickly. Snape snarled.

"Draco said you went and got a tattoo!" he hissed. Harry closed his eyes and vowed to throw Draco off a broom for spilling.

"Well…yeah it's well you see…" Harry stammered quickly panicking at Snape's anger. Dahm Harry thought to himself, you'd think he would've gotten over his reaction to adults angers, he cursed his uncle silently as he shuddered as Snape narrowed his eyes.

"See?! What exactly am I supposed to be seeing, because the only thing I am seeing is a boy who is in serious trouble! Take off your shirt right this minute and let me see the damage you did!" Snape growled. Harry jumped and fumbled with the shirt trying to get it off with his hands that were shaking so badly. This was Snape not Uncle Vernon, he hissed in his head as the shirt finally came free, he clutched it to his chest not moving a muscle. Snape hissed and made a motion for Harry to turn and show him, which the boy did instantly closing his eyes waiting for the harsh words and blows to come. Snape stared silently at the tattoo his sharp eyes taking in every detail, it was well done, and the design was well thought of. However, he vaguely recognized the style, he narrowed his eyes further thinking for a moment.

"Who did those idiot twins take you to!" he demanded trying to place where he had seen it before. Harry mumbled and yelped when Snape reached over and tugged on his ear. "What was that I couldn't hear you?" he demanded though he was gentle as he gave the ear a final tug. The teen rubbed his ear and glared at Snape.

"I didn't catch the name of the shop." He replied honestly. Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How about the person who did it?" he asked in a strained voice. Harry looked away he didn't want to get Cri in trouble.

"Yeah…" he said but didn't say any more. Snape growled and leaned forward so his face was right in front of Harry's.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"She said her name was Sacrifice Donalie." He muttered cursing the fact that he actually remembered the name, if he hadn't then he wouldn't have had to tell Snape anything. Snape stared at Harry in utter shock.

"Did she tell you to call her Cri?" he asked in a lost voice, Harry nodded hesitantly. "Wonderful, stay put I will be right back." He snarled at Harry storming from the room.

"Don't be mad at Cri!" Harry yelled, halting Snape's progress. He stopped and turned walking back into the room.

"I am not mad at that infernal girl, but she has major explaining to do. So if I can trust you to stay put for a few minutes?" he asked. Harry blinked confused.

"How do you know Cri? And how are you going to contact her?" he asked. Snape rolled his eyes.

"She was one of my students Potter. One that I might add, was a great deal of trouble and surprisingly a lot of it wasn't her own fault. Though if I ever catch you telling her that you will be on your hands and knees scrubbing the dungeon floor at Hogwarts." He warned. "As for contacting that little brat, I have a locater spell on her, I just need her to be in the same Country which I hadn't known she was right here in Diagon Alley." Harry groaned, he had a feeling that he just made Cri's life a living hell. Though the perky witch didn't seem the type to let anything really bother her.

"Sir why do you have a locater spell on her?" Harry asked forcing Snape to pause again.

"Because she reeks of trouble, she openly insults Death Eaters, the Dark Lord. As well as the Order of Phoenix, or as she loves to call it 'The Order for insane wizards and witches who haven't a life'. Which means there is a rather large price on her head. Not to mention…she…"Snape rolled his eyes heavenward. "She Merlin forbid grows on one much like moss." He said and left the room Harry gaping at him. Severus Snape just admitted to liking someone!!

Snape stormed down the stairs growling, the little sneak! Well he had a few choice words to say to that one. Storming further, over to the fire he three a handful of Orange powder into the fire.

"SACRIFICE DONALIE YOU HAD BEST MAKE YOURSELF PRESENT THIS MOMENT!" he shouted into the flames, he heard a female scream. And a moment later saw a face appear in the fire breathing heavily.

"Professor!" Sacrifice said, her cheerful voice making Snape glare even more.

"Here, now or Merlin help me you won't like what I do!!" he shouted. Sacrifice winced.

"Grumpy, well I'll just hop over, make you a cup of my famous tea and you'll be right as rain in no time!" she beamed at him. Snape stepped back tapping his foot as he watched the pink haired girl step through the fire, in the same attire as she had been earlier in the day. She dusted her self off and looked up to see Snape's eye twitching as he took in the sight of her. She winced slightly biting her lip and shifted one leg behind the other, Snape always made her nervous.

"First of all," Snape began folding his arms giving her his most menacing glare which caused her to close an eye and tug on her lip with her teeth. "What were you thinking giving an underage wizard a tattoo AND a nose piercing without consent of a guardian?" he demanded. Sacrifice laughed all nervousness fading.

"Ohh…you mean you're the git Harry was talking about! I wouldn't have guessed, though come to think of it you were always really hard on Charlie cause he was a Gryffindor." She said and yelped when Snape pointed his wand at her. "Okay, okay! Calm down, what dragon laid an egg in your pants to get you so uptight!! I did it because he needed it." She said firmly as Snape put his wand away. He stared at the bright pink hair and swore he was going to go blind by looking at it.

"He needed?" Snape repeated in a deceptively mild tone of voice. Sacrifice nodded and braved enough to poke a finger at Snape's chest.

"Yes he needed it! He can't go on living as the-boy-who-capped-off-sir Molds a lot! He needs to be able to make a name for himself. Did you even ask him what that tattoo meant?" she snapped. Snape blinked at her.

"Meant?" he parroted back, oh he remembered the classes he had with this one very vividly now. And remembered how he wanted to throttle her every second of every day.

"Yes you moron, block head, IDIOT! What it meant, well I'll tell you, it meant he was shedding his old self, being reborn in a sense, a clean slate. IT MEANT HE HAS A CHANCE AND A RIGHT TO BE WHO HE WANTS NOT WHAT THAT SHIT FOR BRAINS HEADMASTER WANTS!" She screamed at him. Snape opened and closed his mouth, in all his years as a Professor he had never been spoken to in such a manor, by a student or even former student.

"You…" Snape began but was cut off as his former student began to pace the room.

"For god's sake Snape, he's dying! You can see it, I can see it, and everyone but that blasted Headmaster is able to see it! I know he means well, but until he can see Harry not as a weapon but as a child." She said pulling on her hair slightly Snape sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Sacrifice calm down, and sit down." He said calmly, he forgot that the scars the woman had earned in her childhood would effect how she would grow. He was now dealing with someone very much like the child upstairs. Sacrifice sighed and threw herself into the chair glaring daggers at Snape.

"You woke me up." she said grumpily as if it answered her entire attitude to him. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Heaven forbid any one dare wake you up. and I had a very good reason child. You know very well you should never have given a minor a tattoo without consent. And you saying he needed it doesn't get you out of trouble." Snape said giving her a stern look. Sacrifice stuck her tongue out at her which had Snape narrowing his eyes as it too was pierced. "What have you done to yourself!" he growled.

"It's called art!" she defended as Snape grabbed one of her arms to examine the tattoos that covered it.

"You went over board!" he snapped.

"Did not! Have to advertise somehow you know!" she snapped earning herself a thwack on the back of her head, she sent Snape a dirty look. "And this is why I didn't tell you, or Charlie I was back." She grumbled getting her ear yanked on she winced and swatted the hand away.

"Stop that you'll make me rip my ear lobe." She muttered darkly. Snape glared at her.

"You have way to much of that stuff on." He growled. Sacrifice leaned forward and grinned.

"You haven't seen my back yet." She countered and yelped as Snape yanked her up tugging on the top she wore and hissed at the tattoo.

"You! And Potter!" he stuttered angrily. Sacrifice managed to keep a straight face for all of two seconds before doubling over in laugher.

"Look!! On your face priceless!" she gasped out. Snape's eye twitched again, he glanced at the clock on the wall and debated. Glaring at her he muttered underneath his breath.

"Alright, trouble maker, I am not finished with you, but I have two charges that I have yet to actually deal with. So get your self home, I'll contact you at a later date in which I do not feel like killing you and hiding the body in my herb garden." He growled. Sacrifice smiled yawning hugely.

"Oh stop the act I know you are a big ol' teddy bear deep down inside!" she joked and walked to the fire again yawning.

"You need to learn how to apparte." Snape growled. Sacrifice glared at him.

"The day that I learn how to do that, is the day that Albus Dumbledore convinces me to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She stated and stepped into the fire leaving Snape staring after her. He shuttered.

"That would be a nightmare." He muttered to himself and glanced as Draco stood in the doorway. He was dressed in loose exercise pants and a black t-shirt. He opened his mouth obviously to make some excuse as to why he was there.

"Go to eat, there is food already on the table, then go to bed." He said sighing as he headed for the stairs.

"Um…Severus?" Draco said hesitantly Snape sighed and rubbed his temples…he hated children. He thought to himself as he walked to deal with the other one currently in his house.

"Don't worry Draco, I don't intend to hang the boy by his feet just yet." He muttered going up the stairs and into the room with every intention of thoroughly lecturing the boy, he found himself instead facing a sleeping Harry Potter. The boy was curled on the bed his arms around a spare pillow sound asleep. Snape groaned, cursing the fact that the boy had finally managed to fall asleep on his own, at a time in which he itched to shake him awake and lecture. Glaring at the boy, who in the candle light seemed to look exactly James, he walked over to him throwing the blanket to cover the boy up. He stared down in silence his mind reeling back to what Sacrifice had mentioned…the boy did look worn, despite the fact that he had been being taken care of, and had even been taking care of himself. It was as if some unseen force was eating away slowly at the boy. Shaking his head, refusing to admit that Sacrifice had done the right thing he blew out the candle and removed Harry's glasses. The wizarding world wouldn't ever let Harry be anyone other than the boy-who-lived. But perhaps…perhaps he could overcome that on his own. Swearing that he had it with unstable children he stormed silently from the room, he was going to take a dreamless sleep potion, and get a decent night's sleep for a change. Screw Potter if he had a nightmare, knowing Draco the boy would sleep through his screams. Shrugging Snape downed the potion and fell on his own bed, waving his wand to shut his door. He would deal with the two teenagers in the morning.

Several hours later Harry woke entirely alert, his eyes blazing with anger. Voldemort had found out. He thought panicking. He didn't know what to do, if the vision that good old Voldie had sent him was true then the Dursley's were in deep trouble. Gnawing on his lip he got to his feet limping towards Snape's room. He needed his wand; he thought desperately not caring is Snape woke up to him searching for it. He entered his guardian's room and noticed the potions vial that lay beside the bed. Dreamless Sleep, he read and grinned in relief, even the dead couldn't wake Snape now. He narrowed his eyes staring around the room, then he spotted it, Snape had obviously never gotten around to locking it up. Instead it lay on one of the shelves. Grabbing it he shoved it into his jeans pocket then slipped from the room.

"And just where do you think you are going Potter?" Draco demaneded from the hallway. The blonde teen was blocking Harry from the stairs.

"I have to go, Voldemort is attacking my family!" he said. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"The same family that beat you? Then let him." He snapped. Harry glared at him.

"I am not going to allow anyone else to die because of me!" he shouted.

"What the dark lord does doesn't make it your fault!" Draco shouted back shocking Harry. The dark haired teen shook his head.

"I have to at least try." He whispered. Draco shook his head.

"No you don't." he countered. Harry raised his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Petrificus Totalus!" he snapped pointing his wand at Draco. Draco feel to the floor. "I'm coming back I swear it! But I have got to go and help them!" Harry insisted and made his way down the stairs. He bit his lip a moment before taking his wand out again. "Accio invisibility Cloak, and Accio Firebolt!" he said and to his relief both his father's cloak and his broom appeared before him. Slipping his wand into his pocket he slipped into the cloak and carried the broom outdoors. Mounting it he soared up into the air, he dug out the piece of parchment he had managed to keep close to himself. Tapping it with his wand he whispered. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He whispered and then took off towards Muggle London. Rushing to save the family that never wanted him.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Vernon Dursley pulled into the driveway very drunk. He hadn't managed to have a single good night's sleep since his nephew had left. Grumpily he wrenched open his car door, it was all his freak of a nephew's fault that he had lost his job. The freak had to have done something with that twig he carried around.

"Should've snapped his neck." Vernon said falling down on the ground and hiccupped. "Should've drown him when found him on the bloody doorstep!" he shouted raising to his feet, he managed to make it to his door before he toppled over. His face red he reached up and shoved his key in the door while fuming. Throwing the door open he panted. He screamed as a flash of light lit the front yard. Five figures in black robes stood there, a woman peeled off a death mask and grinned at Vernon.

"Hello there!" She purred her black hair catching in the wind as she walked towards him laughing as her companions as well removed their masks.

"I want to be the one to deal with this one!" A tall black hair man commaneded grinning as he aimed his wand at Vernon.

"Wait! We have to do this slowly, we have to wait for wittle Potter to show up and try to save the day!" she said.

"Bella!" One of the two brown haired man warned. The woman sneered.

"I know don't kill him Rodolphus, but that won't stop me from having my fun!" she snapped, Rodolphus shook his head and glanced at the other brown haired man.

"I have a bad feeling about this Rabastan." He muttered. The man nodded.

"This night will end in blood shed." The man agreed while the last man a haggard gray haired man drooled staring at Vernon his long yellow nailed hands out stretching for him.

"I want to tear his flesh off!" he rasped. Vernon paled and tried to get into the safety of his home but the black haired man pointed his wand at him grinning.

"Go ahead run little pig, it'll make killing you all the more fun!" he said with obvious glee.

Diagon Alley: Dragon's Tattoos

Sacrifice groaned as she rolled off her mattress which she had set up on the floor. She rubbed her temples a moment trying to grasp her bearings then her eyes flew open she ran over where her owl sat sleeping peacefully, is was black as night.

"Nightwing, love I need you to take a letter to Albus Dumbledore for me!" she whispered to the owl who opened it's silver eyes and hooted at her. Quickly she tore a piece of parchment off jotting down a note, she tapped her wand on it making it into a howler. "Be careful love!" she said and the owl took note in hand and took off in flight. She fell down onto the mattress and closed her eyes.

"Snape is going to be so mad." She said closing her eyes and curled up. It was out of her hands…

12 Grimmauld Place:

Dumbledore frowned at the men and women who sat around the room with him. Remus Lupin sighed running a hand through his hair.

"But Albus, Snape? Why would he suddenly want to be Harry's guardian?" he questioned. Dumbledore smiled.

"It is the safest place for him, don't worry Lupin he is fine." He assured him. Charlie Weasley glanced at his brother Bill and spoke up.

"He is right Remus, trust me, even though he is always rough on Gryffindor's and hated Harry's father, he wont do anything to harm the boy. Just the opposite." He explained though he winced as he said it, it was obvious he hated having to admit that the potions master might have a heart. Remus nodded but he still didn't have to like the idea…Snape could very well prevent Harry from ever seeing him again and that was what was worrying him. Tonks bit her lip and stood from her seat, her hair dyed purple that night and rested a hand onto Remus's arm.

"Harry will be fine! And he won't let that git stop him from seeing you, you know that!" she said with a bright smile. Everyone jumped as a black owl crashed from the window dropping a letter straight into Dumbledore's lap. The headmaster blinked and stared at the letter before it moved, flying up.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! THE WARDS AT SNAPE MANOR ARE DOWN! HARRY ISN'T THERE! IF YOU HAVE HALF A BRAIN YOU'D FIND THAT BOY THIS MINUTE! BECAUSE IF HE IS HARMED IN ANY WAY AND YOU CAN STOP IT I WILL BE TATTOOING 'I LET A CHILD BE HARMED!' ONTO YOUR OLD ASS!!" the letter shouted before tearing itself up. The room was silent for a moment before it exploded. Dumbledore lurched to his feet.

"Charlie! Bill! Tonks! Remus! Go to the Dursley's I have a feeling that is the only place that Harry would feel he had to go to!" the headmaster barked out and wasn't surprised when Moody moved to stand next to him.

"I'm going as well, gotta make sure these pups do the job right!" he declared. Molly and Aruther Weasley exchanged a worried look as the five vanished from sight with a loud pop…

Number 4 Privet drive:

Vernon whimpered as another curse was flung at him, blood splattered him. He shuddered as the cut was again healed. He had to be 'kept alive' long enough for his nephew to show up. He raised his eyes as he heard laughter come from the woman.

"We can kill one! We don't have to keep all of them alive for bait!" she said aiming her wand at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice screamed and six pairs of eyes shot skyward searching for the voice. An unseen force slammed into Bella sending her to the ground. A moment later with a whish of fabric, Harry Potter appeared on a broom above his Uncle, he aimed his wand at the man who had helped make his early life hell.

"Get into the house now!" he thundered. Vernon sneered at him but crawled into the house. Bella smirked.

"We've been waiting for you." She said grinning as the circled the ground below him. Harry only had eyes for her, and they filled with intense hate.

"So I gathered." He answered in a voice that was shaking, not with fear but with barely controlled anger.

"Screw the small talk!" the gray haired man screamed and leaped scraping Harry's broom as the teen pulled up quickly.

"Come down here and fight like a man!" Bella screamed aiming a cutting curse at Harry who dodged it. Then all hell broke loose, cutting curses came flying from four of the five wizards present, Harry hissed as one sliced across his face and nose ending where his curse scar was. He held a hand to it as a hand grabbed his broom.

"Get down here!" howled the gray wizard and yanked the broom, Harry had to leap from it tumbling a few feet away from Rabastan and Rodolphus. He rolled to his feet and was hit again across his face with a curse from Bella.

"Now your coming with us wittle Potter, maybe if your good then I'll reunite you with your mangy godfather!" she said laughing. The five circled Harry as he lowered his head, blood dripped from the cut on his face, he raised a hand and whipped it off then he stood still and silent. "Come on Potter time to meet with our lord!" Bella said laughing.

It was then when Harry raised his eyes, hate filling in them. Raising his wand he waved it across from right to left sending all five flying. The Lestrange brothers surged to their feet in shock staring at Harry. Bella hissed.

"You lit-" she began but Harry pointed his wand at her and she went flying into the Dursley's fence a loud crack sound from her. Harry walked forward slightly not even looking as the crazed gray haired man charged at him.

"Stupefy!" a voice shouted stunning him. A loud pop echoed and Remus Lupin stood by Harry. He looked at Harry angrily but noticed something was off with the teen.

"Harry…" he said laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. A second later he was flung backward into the arms of Bill Weasley.

"Woah…" Bill said as he had to brace himself as he helped Remus to his feet. Harry snarled flicking his wand and Bella crashed into the Dursley's house. His green eyes glowed red as he walked towards them.

"Harry!" Tonks shouted running towards him but quickly whipped out her wand aiming it at the black haired man.

"Antonin!" she snarled as Mad Eye apparted next to her. His magic eye whirling in circles not missing that the Lestrange brothers both had odd looks on their faces as they stared at Harry.

"Lupin! Get the kid to calm down!" the senior Auror yelled out as Charlie moved to stand by his brother his wand out and pointing at the gray haired man who was still stunned.

"Greyback." Remus said indicating that that was the name of the man as he rushed past him. Harry raised his arm again but Remus grabbed him and pulled him away from Bella.

"Harry James Potter! You are in serious trouble!" He shouted and Harry froze his eyes turning back to dull green and he raised them to face Remus. Guilt and happiness drifted into his eyes.

"Remus?" he said in a hesitant voice. Remus smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around Harry tightly while slowly leading him over to where the Weasley brothers were standing. Harry shook him off.

"The Dursleys!" he said rushing to the front door which slammed open, a fist collided with his face and he fell backwards. Vernon stood raging his eyes wide.

"My son you little freak!! He's dying all because of you!" he screamed rushing forward but Bill Weasley took off running he rushed over and slammed a fist roughly into Vernon's stomach making the large man crumble to his feet. Bill narrowed his eyes gripping Vernon's hair as Charlie rushed over and planted a fist into Vernon's face.

"Don't you ever hit Harry again!" they shouted at the same time, which sent Harry into a fit of laughter.

"You two sound like your brothers!" he said laughing and hissed when Remus pressed a clothe against his face. He waved Remus away.

"Remus geooff!" he said in a muffled voice.

"Get them!" Tonks screamed as the Lestrange brothers grabbed Antonin and vanished. Tonks stomped her foot angrily and then whirled around. "Stupefy!" she screamed and hit her aunt sending Bella to the ground. She glared at her then turned to Mad Eye gripping her wand.

"Let those three go, come on we need to check on the muggles inside." He said and led Tonks into the house. Harry shoved again at Remus and hissed in pain as Remus put pressure on the cut on his face. Bill and Charlie gave Vernon one last kick before the went to properly restrain Bella and Greyback. Remus sighed and knelt his eyes hard.

"Harry what were you thinking?" he scolded lowering the now bloody clothe his eyes widened. From the edge of Harry's scar he earned as a baby across his nose down to his cheek he had a deep gash, that looked almost as if it would scar. Harry raised his eyes.

"I didn't want them to die just because they know me." He said and his own eyes widened as Mad Eye came out floating a unconscious Dudley, Petunia was pale her eyes widening when she saw Harry. Mad Eye set Dudley down next to Harry.

"Is he?" Harry asked quietly. Mad Eye shook his head.

"He lost to much blood, was hit by a stray curse, he'll be fine after a while." The man grunted, then took a swig from his ever present flask. He glanced down at Harry's pale face and handed it towards him.

"Moody!" Remus shouted whacking the flask away from Harry's face. "Don't even think about it." He growled. Harry laughed in a shaking voice the gripped Remus tightly his eyes wide.

"Snape's going to murder me!" he said in a panicked voice his body finally beginning to shake his adrenaline having left him. "He is going to freak! I am going to be in so much trouble!" he said shaking even more. Remus sat completely on the ground pulling Harry firmly into his lap wrapping his arms around the teen.

"Harry calm down, Snape will understand." He said trying to calm Harry down. The teen shook his head his entire body shuddering.

"No he won't. He's going to kill me! He…he…he" Harry stuttered working himself even more into a panic. A loud pop had everyone pointing their wands, Severus Snape stood in the center, his eyes taking in each person searching, until they found Remus and Harry. Snape continued to watch Harry for a few minutes while the Aurors around them slowly lapsed into silence, blinking Harry slowly raised his eyes finally seeing Snape. He stared into his guardian's black eyes and knew he had a choice, he could attempt to run, but he knew Snape would catch him in a matter of minutes. He could continue to lay in Remus's arms shaking or he could face the music. He continued to stare into the black orbs understanding what he had to do. He needed to go to Snape, even though he knew he would be grounded for all eternity and there after but he had earned it this time. Running away, and stunning Draco, his eyes flickered to what was left of his broom, well throwing the blonde off a broom wasn't going to happen now. Harry gently pushed Remus's arms away but the werewolf laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, you don't have to get up. You're okay here." Remus said kindly. Harry shook his head.

"No I have to go to Snape. He's my guardian." He replied his eyes back on Snape.

"Harry he doesn't have to be, the papers aren't finalized yet. We can find another way. It's Snape, you can stay at Grimmauld." Remus replied trying to get Harry to realize it was Snape they were talking about, childhood grudges over shadowing the logic of reason in the last of the Marauders.

"No…Professor, I have to go to Snape now. He's my guardian or will be…I think it's for the best." Harry said quietly his eyes not leaving Snape. He did not want to go any where near Sirius's house…and he didn't want to go with Remus. He didn't know him that well…not to mention he sincerely doubted anyone would allow him to live with the werewolf. Snape on the other hand had taken care of his knee….even if he wasn't thrilled with the way Snape did things, with Snape as his guardian at least he would be looked after. The Aurors around them slowly finished up cleaning the mess. Snape glanced around as they were doing so then decided they didn't need any help from him, his eyes flashed back to his charge.

"Potter we are going home." He commanded grabbing Harry's arm gently, Harry's eyes flashed over at Remus's a look that was to familiar to the man himself. James had looked at him with those same eyes after he had a fight with Lilly. And then with a pop they were gone…

They appeared moments later in Snape's living room, where Draco was currently wearing a hole in the floor by pacing. He whirled around his eyes filled with fury.

"Finally! Don't you ever dare do such a thing to me again, or so help me!" Draco hissed.

"Why don't we call it even for you telling about my tattoo." Harry answered his voice drained, he was in no mood to fight with Draco.

"Draco, please go to my potions closet and get a scar diminisher and a blood replenisher as well as a antibiotic cream. Potter to your room! I will be up in a minute to deal with you." Snape said sitting down as both boys went off, he took a deep breath. He had taken the dreamless sleep to hopefully forget everything and actually relax for once, however that plan had backfired rapidly. Potter was most certainly going to be the death of him. He sighed as Draco stomped into the room holding out the potions Snape had requested.

"Here's the potions." Draco said softly.

"Thank you, go to your room and get some sleep Draco, it's been a long night for you, I can handle Potter by myself." Snape said just as softly as Draco had spoken.

"You sure about that? He might want to stun you too." Draco said harshly. Snape sighed.

"Draco! Stop not tonight. We will deal with it after you and P-Harry both have had some sleep and are not so mad at each other." He commanded of his godson. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir. Goodnight." He answered storming off to his room, at least Snape hoped he was headed to his room. Snape sighed again and stood, now to deal with the source of the problem. Potter. He slowly walked up the stairs and to his door, he didn't bother to knock, the boy already knew that he would be coming sooner or later. He just opened the door and walked straight in. Harry was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Snape headed for the bed and stared at Harry his eyes hard.

"Potter what in Merlin's name were you thinking!?" Snape demanded as he separated one of the potions and handed it out towards Harry. "Drink this." He commanded but Harry eyed the potions vial warily.

"What is it?" Harry questioned still eyeing the vial, Snape groaned inwardly. Did the boy have to fight him every blasted step?

"It's just a blood replenisher. You've taken it before, I would assume you would know what it looked like by now!" Snape barked out impatiently. Harry blinked then downed the potion obediently handing Snape the vial, which the man set on the bedside table.

"I was…well I…I was thinking about needing to save the Dursley's." Harry said quietly. Snape rolled his eyes, idiot self sacrificing Gryffindor.

"Humph…why? And don't move your head, I need to get this antibiotic on your wound before it gets infected." He said in a tight voice, he should just lock the boy up in a room till he turned twenty. The potions master thought to himself as he began to smooth the cream on the newest mar on the boy's face.

"Because…and I don't want that other potion thing, the scar reducer." Harry answered causing Snape to pause and stare at him, the cut was deep and would scar as deep as Harry's famous one. The mark that had put him in the history books.

"You what?" he asked going back to work. Harry sighed closing his eyes.

"I don't want the scar to go away." He said softly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Why? So you can brag at Hogwarts how you almost got yourself killed again this summer?" he demanded. Harry opened his eyes and didn't even glare at Snape, instead they were filled with sadness.

"Maybe with it people wont be able to tell that I am the boy-who-lived. Maybe they will look me in the eye, instead of just my forehead. Maybe I can be just Harry, not the boy-who-accidentally-lived." Harry said his eyes pleading for Snape to understand. Snape tilted Harry's face up so he could see the mark better. It would conceal the original scar nicely. It connected perfectly with it, extending it down to his left cheek. Snape moved his eyes back to meet the teens, the boy was spent, he noticed, and the shaking that had stopped had started up again. Shock, Snape mused sighing, as he stood conjuring a vial of calming draught. Uncapping it he stared at Harry as the boy began to rock slightly. He leaned forward and tipped Harry's head back and when the teen opened his mouth to remark, he poured the contents down his throat and smirked as Harry coughed but swallowed.

"That…" Harry said in a panicked voice, Snape shook his head.

"Relax that was just a calming draught, I dare say that you're little adventure has finally caught up with you." Snape explained as the shuddering began to slow down. Harry stared at him.

"Am I grounded for life?" he joked as his eyes drooped slightly, Snape shook his head and rolled his eyes as he grabbed to pillows and adjusted them on the bed. Then he reached over and tugged the blood stained shirt that the teen still wore off his head.

"I'll let you know when you wake up." He said in an amused tone of voice. He walked over and grabbed another shirt from Harry's drawer grimacing at the measly pickings that were there. The boy needed clothes. He thought to himself and made a face at the idea of having to take Harry shopping.

"But I am awake." Harry answered his voice confused. Snape shook his head at the teen and tugged the shirt over his head, the boy was coherent enough to put his arms through, and awake enough to growl when Snape moved to remove his pants. "No." Harry said in a slurred voice.

"P-Harry you're pants are covered in blood." Snape tried to point out as gently as he could, he wanted to get the boy settled and asleep as quickly as possible.

"Really I thought that was red paint." Harry countered and Snape glared at him, the boy was defiantly not relaxing enough to let the calming draught put him to sleep.

"Potter." Snape snapped and the teen sighed.

"Yes sir?" he replied sighing even more.

"What is on your mind?" Snape demanded and flick his wand so that Harry was in new pants. Harry grumbled and picked at the blanket on the bed.

"Dudley…he was hit by a curse that was meant for me. He lost a lot of blood…" Harry said softly. Snape rolled his eyes heaven ward. Good god the boy was trying to be a martyr!

"He will be fine, and if the curse had hit you, you would be having more than a new scar to show for it. He won't blame you." Snape said, though he silently added, and I will make sure if he does you never find out.

"My Uncle Vernon does." Harry said looking down, he felt drained like he had gone through the fourth trial of the Tri-Wizard tournament all over again. Snape growled startling him from his thoughts.

"You shouldn't care what that Muggle thinks! He is lucky you were foolish enough to leave the safety of this manor to save his over large ass!" Snape hissed. Harry stared at him.

"About that…do I have to leave?" he asked bluntly. Snape stared at him and pushed Harry down on the pillows. He pulled Harry's legs onto the bed and threw the blankets over the teen.

"The only way you will be able to escape me Mr. Potter, is when you are dead." He said seriously, Harry smiled in relief his eyes closing.

"Okay…I thought you'd kick me out…." He mumbled half awake. Snape sighed the boy was going to give him gray hair.

"As many rules as you break Harry…I will never kick you out. You will be punished every time you do break them, but never will I force you to leave…nor will I raise a hand towards you other than to cuff your ear." He replied but the teen was already out. Snape quietly grabbed the two vials on the table and walked towards the door. Foolish boy…he had told him that he was stuck with him. Shaking his head he headed to his room, vowing never to drink Dreamless Sleep when there was not another adult in the house.

Harry slept for two days straight following his night adventure, his body having been worn out to the point he didn't have the energy to even stay awake more than a few minutes. Snape worried slightly that the boy had over done it to much, but after a quick visit from Madam Pomfrey, he knew the boy was nothing more than tired. On the third day after Harry's flight, the teen finally opened his eyes. Snape was sitting by his bed reading a book when he did so, the potions master turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Staying with us this time?" He asked the boy and smirked at Harry's confused face.

"Huh?" the teen blinked at Snape with eyes still clouded from sleep. Snape smirked and leaned forward placing a hand on Harry's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"You've been asleep for the past two days." Snape answered and watched with satisfaction, the sleep leave Harry's eyes rapidly.

"Two days!?" Harry said shocked. Snape smirked as he took Harry's wrist in his hand checking the boy's pulse. He was defiantly back among the living. Snape mused with relief, the boy had slept barely breathing.

"Yes two days. It isn't a wonder when you performed powerful spells without words. You're body couldn't keep up with what you did. Add to that two cutting curses that hit directly in the same place, and you've got a completely worn out wizard." Snape said and watched in amusement as Harry's free hand flew to feel if his new scar remained there. It was, the teen sighed in relief and Snape shook his head.

"You wanted to keep it, so for once I am respecting your wishes. I did however take out that earring in your nose, Sacrifice stopped by yesterday, and since you wanted it so badly she put it in your ear. You're lucky I allowed it." Snape said watching as Harry tried to digest what had happened in his sleep.

"Oh…I only got it in my nose because…" he turned red and looked away not wanting to go on. Snape released his wrist and stood setting his book on the chair.

"You got it to rebel Harry. Any adult can figure that one out. I suggest you reframe from doing anything such thing again." He said in a tone of voice that told Harry there would be severe punishment if he did so.

"No sir…you…called me Harry." Harry said in shock, Snape smirked.

"I can't always call you Potter. Now there is another matter we need to discuss." Snape said sternly. Harry winced afraid of what was on Snape's mind.

"Yes sir?" he said cautiously.

"You need clothes." Snape stated. Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know sir…" he answered and Snape nodded.

"We will discuss this later, right now there is someone who wants to talk to you." Snape said walking to the door, he opened it and a blur of pink flew into the room.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER GO OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sacrifice yelled as she at the same time pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry blinked and watched Snape slip from the room leaving them alone.

"Sorry." Harry said sheepishly. "But how did you?" he asked and Sacrifice released him whipping tears from her eyes.

"I can feel the wards around here, Snape has a tracking spell on me, and I have one on him. The only way he got me to drink the dahm potion back in my seventh year. But I can feel the wards on this place….and I knew it was you who shattered them. So I contacted Dumbledore." She explained smoothing Harry's hair. "You should grow your hair out." She said randomly.

"Wait what?" Harry said and she laughed.

"Your hair, the new scar will help, but you should grow your hair longer, maybe style the bangs once it is so it hides your original scar some." She explained. Harry shook his head.

"I'll think about it." He said laughing slightly. Sacrifice nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"Why did you risk your life for muggles that don't care if you live or die?" she asked, her eyes serious. Harry sighed…not this question again…

"Just because they made my life miserable doesn't mean that I have a right to let them die because they know me! I don't have to sink to their level. Besides…I am so tired of people getting hurt, or dying because of me. I wanted to change at least one death if I could." Harry said looking away. Sacrifice smiled and turned when there was snort from the doorway. Draco stood in it, his arms folded.

"Spoken like an true Gryffindork." He sneered. Harry shook his head.

"Actually I was told it wasn't a Gryffindor trait, that's just insane bravery. The whole self sacrificing angle is a Potter trait." Harry offered with a sad smile. Draco walked into the room glaring at Harry.

"If you ever do that to me again you'll find your self pranked for a year." Draco snapped. Harry stared.

"Pranked?" he repeated. Draco nodded.

"Yes, truce." He added and Harry smiled.

"Defiantly." Sacrifice clapped her hands together.

"Well since you two made up, Draco why don't we take him to get some real clothes?" she said and Harry paled.

"Umm…" he began but was interutped by Draco.

"Wonderful idea. But will Snape let him go, he did just wake up after two days of sleeping." He pointed out.

"Actually Professor asked me over for this exact reason." She said grinning and winking at the teens. "Actually Professor asked me over for this exact reason." She said grinning and winking at the teens. Draco flashed Harry a grin that sent chills down his spine. Groaning he slumped back on the bed closing his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to sleep they would go away.

"Potter, haven't you noticed something missing?" Draco said smirking. Harry sat up sending him a glare

"What the heck are you talking about Malfoy?" he snapped. Draco leaned forward and flicked Harry's left knee. The younger teen winced. "Stop that, it hur-" His eyes widened and he glanced down, his knee was still slightly swollen but it was free from both brace and bandages. He raised his eyes to Draco's in shock.

"When how?" he questioned and Draco smirked.

"When you were out for two days, Snape had some healers that owed him favors for potions he had brewed for them, come and do what they could for it. You still need to use crutches sometimes, either those or a cane he said." Draco said. Harry blinked and bent his knee, it was stiff and he could almost feel the bone press against his skin. Making a face he stood fully. Draco and Sacrifice exchanged a single look before the woman took out her wand.

"You are not going out dressed like that." She said in a stiff voice. Harry groaned and glanced at Draco.

"You are such a girl." He muttered to the blonde as Sacrifice transfigured the clothes Harry wore into a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black mesh shirt, that had a emerald green t-shirt beneath it. Harry stared wide at himself.

"I can't go out like this!" he countered. And yelped as Draco grabbed him in a headlock dragging him to the door.

"Now whose being the girl Potter." He laughed as Sacrifice followed them.

"I don't have shoes!" Harry said squirming in Draco's hold, shoes, they couldn't make him go if he wasn't wearing shoes! Sacrifice followed them as she conjured a pair of black sneakers as well as black socks.

"Let him sit on the stairs so he can put his shoes on." She said her voice filled with laughter. Then her eyes widened as Snape walked into the hallway Bill Weasley following him. Bill raised an eyebrow at Harry and flashed a grin at Sacrifice.

"Morning Cri." He said pleasantly as Sacrifice launched herself over Harry and Draco, in the air and tackled Bill who had braced himself catching her easily. Snape sneered at the two shaking his head as Draco released Harry.

"Harry. Put you're shoes on." Snape commanded.

"But sir…" Harry said as he sat wincing as he pulled his knee, he pulled one sock on and raised his eyes to Snape pleading for the older man to get him out of what he so obviously considered torture.

"No buts Potter. You're choice in wardrobe leaves something to be desired. And anyone under my roof will dress like they actually have a care." He said smirking. Harry's jaw dropped…Snape's eyes were filled with…HUMOR!!! Severus Snape thorn in every student at Hogwarts side actually had a sense of humor! Shaking his head in utter wonder, Harry pulled his other sock on as another high pitched squeal came from Cri as she was set on her feet.

"You'll come with us right?" she begged Bill who laughed ruffling her hair as he had done when he had known her at Hogwarts.

"Sure. I can make sure you don't get to much green and silver. And Pink? Why pink?" Bill said grabbing a few loose strands of Cri's hair.

"Got to make sure that I am able to be found in crowded places you know." She said her eyes filling with laugher. She glanced at Harry.

"Either you put those shoes on and tie them now Mister, or I will give you Velcro shoes and put them on you myself." She threatened. Snape snickered as Harry jerked a shoe on fumbling with the laces as he tried to get the shoe on as fast as possible. Doubling over in laughter Cri shook her head.

"Harry! I was joking calm down!" she gasped out between laughs. Harry relaxed rolling his eyes.

"Adults suck." He muttered purposely loud enough for them all to see. Snape cuffed him on his right ear.

"Language Potter." He said smirking. Harry stuck his tongue out at the potions master as he pulled the other shoe on. Tying it, he stood up and made a face as Snape handed him a wooden staff…at least it had dragons carved into it. Harry thought to himself as he leaned on it.

"Everyone all set?" Sacrifice asked, Harry shuttered, he could not believe he was wearing what he was. The insane witch herself was dressed in a purple leather corset and a pair of black leather pants, with stiletto heels.

"I really can shop for myself." He said loudly but Draco slung an arm over his shoulders.

"Harry, don't worry so much. We are going to teach you how to be, the-boy-who-is-to-dahm-sexy-for-his-own-good." Draco stated and Harry groaned his eyes going to Snape again.

"Save me." He pleaded.

"Potter you need clothes I already said that. stop fighting and just go already! Cri and Bill don't forget be back by four!" He added to the two adult wizards. Draco waved a hand at Snape.

"Don't worry Uncle Severus we'll be back!" he said brightly leading Harry towards the adult wizards keeping a hand discreetly by his back incase he fell. Sacrifice clapped her hands together as she normally did and took Harry by the arm.

"So how shall we get there?" she asked. Bill grinned and both Cri and Harry paled.

"I am not apparating!" the two shouted at Bill. The oldest Weasley shook his head clucking his tongue his eyes meeting Draco's.

"Now I do believe we have an issue don't you think Mr. Malfoy?" he said. Draco grinned.

"Draco," he corrected. "And Potter hates to apparate." He explained and Bill nodded.

"Cri refuses to get her license." Bill said shaking his head, he took a step forward and Harry and Cri took a step back.

"Don't even dream it Gryffindor!" Sacrifice hissed. Harry made a pleading face.

"Bill please, I really would rather not apparate right now." He said making another face.

"Alright I won't force the two of you," Bill said but Sacrifice narrowed her eyes when a gleam came into his eyes. "But they will!" He said pleasantly and Sacrifice screeched as George Weasley wrapped his arms around her, and Fred wrapped his around Harry.

"Curse you Weasleys and your height advantage!" she screamed. George laughed.

"And we'll curse the color of your hair!" he said overly cheerful as they apparated from the house…

An hour later Harry found himself in a fitting room at a wizarding fashion store. He wasn't even aware that wizards knew fashion, they were always in their robes after all. He stared down at the handful of clothes Draco had spent an hour picking out and grimaced.

"Potter! What's taking you so long in there!" Draco shouted over the blasting music, Harry allowed himself a whimper and peeled off the shirt Sacrifice had put him in and picked up the first shirt. It was green with a dragon breathing fire on it. Normally he would've liked it, but it was tight fitting, or at least looked it. Not to mention the dragon was silver which meant he would be wearing Slytherin colors. "Potter!" Draco shouted again. Harry stuck his head out and glared at him, he opened his mouth to snap at but a hoodie was thrown at his face.

"I hate you…" Harry hissed taking the hoodie off his face and sent another glare at Draco before he slipped back into the dressing room.

"You have five minutes to come out and show us an outfit." The Slytherin threatened. Harry groaned, and pulled on the dragon t-shirt dropping the hoodie onto the floor. There was no way he was leaving the dressing room. He swore to himself and pulled off the pants and grabbed a pair of black jeans. Tugging them on he began to fume. Who the hell did they think they were! He was almost sixteen he knew how to dress and pick out his clothes himself. He glanced at the mirror and groaned, he was not going to admit that the outfit suited him, that it actually made him look…he shook his head and sat down on the chair that was in the corner and sighed. How the hell did he get himself into this. He closed his eyes and rubbed his new scar, it was aching, as well as his head due to the music. Leaning back he tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling.

"Harry." A voice startled him from his thoughts and he glanced at the door to the fitting room, Bill stood there leaning on it watching him.

"I am not modeling." Harry said softly. Bill walked over and tilted his chin up his eyes searching Harry's.

"I didn't come in here to drag you out yet. I wanted to talk to you." Harry blinked and nodded.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Bill stared at him and released Harry's chin.

"You should never have gone to the Dursley's." he said sternly. Harry sighed.

"I know, I know but I couldn't just leave them to die!" Harry said in an annoyed tone, he got up and limped pacing in the small room. Bill watched the teen as he did so a half smile on his face.

"I know."

"If you knew then why the hell did you ask me!" Harry exploded. Bill smirked then his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"To get rid of your nerves."

"My nerves what in Merlin's name are you talking about?!" Bill walked in and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. He looked down into Harry's eyes and flicked the center of the new scar.

"The one's that have you hiding in here, they are just clothes kiddo." The older man pointed out. Harry opened his mouth and blinked, he was energized he realized, and ready to kick ass. He pouted slightly.

"That was a sneaky way to do that." He muttered and smiled when Bill ruffled his hair.

"Nah, that was just the smart way to go about it. Besides it worked didn't it? What's it matter how it was done." Bill said stepping back after one finally ruffle. He surveyed Harry with a grin.

"All you need is a necklace, a charm, a talisman actually…" he said thoughtfully tilting his head to the side. "That and a long coat, either in black or dark green." He mused. Harry glanced at himself and rolled his eyes. "And tinted glasses." Bill added as an after though, Harry burst out laughing.

"What am I some kind of agent?" He said between laughs, Bill grinned.

"Yep. Agent Harry Potter, alias Kickass dude." Bill said hooking an arm around Harry's neck and slowly led him from the dressing room.

"It's just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt." Harry said laughing more. Bill made a face at Harry.

"It is not just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a. these one's actually are your size," Harry blushed slightly. "and b. with the right accessories anything looks cool…as long as it's your size." Bill declared and Harry yelped when he saw he was now outside the fitting room. He sent a glare at Bill who just slapped him on the back. Sacrifice turned her finger indicating Harry to turn around in a circle.

"It's just jeans and a t-shirt!" He practically shouted. Draco smirked.

"You're point Potter?"

"I hate you so much." Harry said passionately as he did the turn as fast as he could. Draco grinned.

"Now we just need something dressier and different colors of the shirts and jeans." The blonde said looking thoughtful.

"I don't have to try those on right??" Harry said grimacing. Draco snickered and Fred and George exchanged identical grins.

"Why Harry-"

"-you would think you didn't like showing off your new outfits." They said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Everyone's against me…" he muttered knowing he was out numbered. Sacrifice laughed.

"Why not just enjoy you're time away from Snape, Merlin only knows what you're newest punishment will be." She pointed out. Harry groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me, I wish he would just understand it was something I had to do!" he said throwing his hands in the air beginning to pace again. "Its stupid, I don't know what the big deal is!" he fumed Sacrifice glanced at Bill who sighed and nodded to her.

"Draco why don't you help the twins find an outfit." She said turning the blonde sneered at her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll tattoo 'I'm an idiot' to your forehead in bright green letters right now." Draco paled.

"Fine." He snapped and turned and glanced at the twins.

"Thank you our-"

"-good man, we need something to wear that's nice to the press conference about our joke shop." Draco shuttered as the three of them walked off. Harry didn't even notice, he kept pacing and muttering underneath his breath.

"It wasn't that a big a deal." He grumbled and yelped when his ear got twisted and dragged to a chair that was right outside the dressing room. He rubbed the ear and looked up to see two furious adults.

"Now you listen here!" Sacrifice began her pink eyes changing to red. Bill didn't look any more pleased, his arms were folded and he had a look in his eyes that told Harry he was in deep trouble.

"Harry what you did is a big deal." Bill said placing a calming hand on Sacrifice's shoulder. "I understand why you thought, why you felt that you had to save them. that is not the issue, but the fact that you went off unattended to certain danger. You should have told an adult." He said softly forcing Harry to listen to his every word. Harry shook his head.

"They wouldn't have listened, or they wouldn't have cared. Can you honestly see Snape rushing off to save the Dursleys?" Bill and Sacrifice winced.

"I'm sure if you had ex…"

"He wouldn't have! Neither would Mooney, or anyone for that matter. Others would think I was just making it up!" Harry snapped. "No one else…and I mean no one else is going to die because of me!" he growled. Sacrifice stared at him her eyes wide, and Bill sighed sadly. The look in Harry's eyes was pure determination. "I am not having another single death not when I can help it…even if it means I have to risk my own life to stop it!" he whispered and stood pushing past the two back into the fitting room. Sacrifice glanced at Bill.

"Can you handle him? I think it's time me and the professor had a talk." Bill asked and Sacrifice nodded.

"Sure he won't give me any trouble but…" she began but Bill shot her a look.

"I know he knows how Harry is, but I don't think he knows how serious Harry is. And how much he is willing to risk himself." He said and apparated from sight.

Moments later Snape glanced up from his potions to see Bill heading for him.

"We need to talk…"


	14. Who I am hates who I've been

A/N: Omg I still live? LOL sorry for the delay people but I had a lot of school work I needed to do and work decided that I was going to get more hours. But I pulled off an A and B+ in the two classes I was in and talked to work so they will not be giving me more than the amount I said a week thank god. I was going to make the chapter longer but it didn't happen so sorry for the delay! I will get started on the next chapter tomorrow honest!

As for the reviews...I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I have replied to a couple of you but if I don't reply to yours I apologize! If any of you want teasers just email me and I'll send you some, I've even been known to send whatever I have done for the chapter to people who ask. So go ahead either email me or im me even if it is just to talk! email: aim: EmraldEyesAghara , yim: nikkydewinter.

Later days! Emrald eyes

Chapter fourteen: Who I am hate's who I've been

Bill Weasley had tolerated potions class like any other Gryffindor, he knew full well of his professor's hate for his house. But there was one thing that no child save it be a Slytherin child knew. Snape actually cared about his students, even those in the other houses and that was what Bill was counting on as he walked through room to room searching for the terror of Hogwarts. He at last spotted said terror bent over a bubbling cauldron, he paused wondering if what he was about to do really was in the best interest for Harry. Snape turned slightly his eyes meeting Bill's surprising the younger man. He hadn't known the professor had such sharp senses.

"I thought you were with the boys shopping." He stated in that monotone of voice he always seemed to use unless of course it was for yelling at Harry.

"We need to talk." Bill said looking directly into Snape's eyes. Snape raised an eyebrow and with a wave of his wand he put the fire below the cauldron out.

"Where are Potter and Draco?" Snape asked giving Bill his complete attention.

"They're still with Cri and the twins. Don't worry the three of them can keep a good eye on the two of them." Bill said and Snape nodded folding his arms.

"Very well, what is it you want to talk to me about?" he commanded, oh Bill had not forgotten that tone of voice he thought inwardly wincing.

"It's about Harry…" he began and Snape leaned back in the chair.

"Weasley when is it not about Potter, that boy gets into more trouble than the entire student body of Hogwarts." Snape growled. Bill smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Anyway…" He trailed off as Snape rubbed his temples. "Harry isn't suicidal." He said bluntly. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really." He said mildly. Bill nodded.

"The kid just really doesn't think his life is worth anything. Those muggles…made him understand that in every fiber of his being."

"Yes, yes, those Dursleys terrible people I know! I'll talk to Harry after he comes home later. And it'll take awhile to get him to understand he does not need to run into dangerous situations all the time." Snape said in an aggravated tone of voice. "However, I will start talking to him tonight, and I'll talk to you after I think of how to deal with him." Bill sighed but he nodded.

"You better or I am going to make your life a living hell!" He threatened Snape his voice serious. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, you've made your point, now will you leave? So I can enjoy what little time I have left before Potter and Draco come back." He snapped Bill nodded but paused.

"Professor one more thing."

"What the bloody hell do you want this time Weasley!" Snape said between his teeth.

"Are you throwing Harry a birthday party?" he asked. Snape froze and gaped at his former student.

"Excuse me? I think Potter has had plenty of birthday parties in his life." He said nearly choking on the idea of it. Him throw the brat a party?

"Snape come on, you know very well that those muggles never threw Harry a birthday party, and yes we've thrown a couple for him but its different, you're his guardian just like the Dursley's were. It would mean more if you were the one to throw it." Bill said throwing his hands up in the air. "I mean for Merlin's sake his uncle punched him in the face the minute we had the Death Eaters detained!"

"He did what? For what reason? That bloody Bastard" Snape snapped out. Bill hid a smile.

"Right before your right ass showed up he slugged Harry in the face screaming to Harry that it was his fault that the lump of muggle that is his cousin was hit with a cutting curse." Bill said. Snape growled and rubbed his temples…he was right the boy was going to be the death of him.

"I still don't see what any of that has to do with throwing the brat a birthday party." Snape said stiffly. Bill growled and walked over slamming his hands on the table glaring at his former professor.

"Listen I know you have Harry's best interests at heart. And you are most likely the only chance that Harry has of surviving into adulthood, so will you shove the bias attitude!" Snape stared at Bill coldly.

"You're throwing a fit because I have no desire to throw a," Snape shuddered. "Birthday party. He certainly has not earned one." Bill groaned and stared directly into the older man's eyes.

"I am not leaving until you agree." Bill threatened. Snape growled and relit the fire beneath the cauldron, he was sure once Bill understood he was not going to give in the redhead would leave him be…

Harry stared out the window of Illusions as Draco and Cri chattered on nearby about fashion. The twins had left the shop seeing a nice ingredient shop they could use for supplying new pranks. Leaving him alone to his thoughts. He closed his eyes against the memories of the events at the Dursley's house flashed in his mind. Vernon had been right, if Harry hadn't ever gone to the Dursley's then they would still be living their happy magic free life. It truly was his fault, he leaned his forehead against the cool glass as the rain began to fall. His new scar was burning, it was after all not entirely healed yet so the burning was understandable. He squeezed his eyes tighter as his stomach tightened, just the thought of how many people died just because he was born was sickening. He had to make up for all the pain his life had caused. Sighing he opened his eyes and glanced down at his arm, faintly a scar in the symbol of a rune could be seen, he had craved it his third year at Hogwarts when he was on summer break. It was a simple protection symbol and it had saved his life. He glanced around and smiled slightly as he watched Cri and Draco argue what color was better. He leaned with his back against the glass and sighed, he couldn't complain about what life had dealt him, he had a chance to stop an evil that only he could. He shook his head, starting from this point on, he was going to begin to secretly train his body. He had to be ready for any attack.

"Harry." A voice called out bringing his mind out of his thoughts. Harry turned and smiled at Cri as she walked over to him.

"Hey, are we almost done shopping?" he asked hopefully.

"Almost, we have your clothes but Draco wants to look for a few for himself." Cri said smiling. She turned so she was leaning on the wall beside him. They watched the blonde as he browsed slowly.

"…a choclate frog for your thoughts Harry." Cri said not even glancing at him. Harry smiled and then shrugged.

"Not really thinking about much, just wondering when Snape is going to get around to punishing me for running off." He said. Cri turned and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a lie." She pointed out with a smirk.

"No it isn't." He countered and Cri laughed.

"Harry, you're talking to wrong person here." She pointed out nudging his shoulder with hers. He laughed shaking his head.

"Okay nothing more than what is almost always on my mind is that a better answer?" he asked. Cri nodded. "So did you go to the burrow yet to see Charlie?" Cri winced and raised an arm to brush some hair from her face.

"No, and believe me Gred and Forge aren't happy that I haven't yet. It's just difficult, despite what they think. Besides almost every day I get an owl from Dumbles asking me to be the DADA teacher, no matter how many times I turn him down he doesn't seem to get that I want nothing to do with him!" she said exasperated. Harry snickered.

"He doesn't really know when to stop does he? On the other hand think about it, if you took the job then you could drive Snape nuts every day and night and he couldn't give you detention because you would be a fellow student." He pointed out and grinned at the light that came into Cri's eyes. Slowly a wide grin spread across her face.

"There is that. Awfully tempting when you point that out but I am not sure." She said shaking her head. She smiled at Harry and ruffled his hairs. "Best not to let your thoughts bring you down Harry." Harry stared at her then shrugged.

"I'm not 'getting down' I was just musing." Harry said rolling his eyes. Cri snorted.

"And I'll dye my hair back to the way it was when I was a student at Hogwarts. You've a very easy face to read Harry. It's one of you're few weaknesses. Mind you the person who can tell has to know you very well so I guess that leaves the twins, me, Draco and Snape as the only ones who can. So that's okay." She said grinning again as she looped an arm around Harry's.

"Cri…" Harry said groaning but the woman merely ignored him as she led him over to Draco.

"Almost done there Dragon?" she asked, Draco froze and stared at Cri.

"What did you just call me?" he asked tightly. Cri laughed.

"Dragon, and I'll call Harry Phoenix, it fits." She said smiling and released Harry. "Anyway are you almost done?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why do women always make up nicknames!" he said grumbling. Harry smirked.

"I know what's up with that Drake?" he said and burst into laughter when Draco gaped at him.

"Drake! What kind of name is that!"

"Okay, okay…Dracula!" Harry shouted out and dodged behind Cri.

"Move it Donalie!" Draco growled.

"Uh oh Cri, I think I made Count Dracula mad!" He said with a serious face. Cri bit her lip, and said nothing walking over to pay for the items, Harry following closely.

"Potter!! Do not call me that!" Draco snarled.

"What ever you say Dracula." Harry said with another serious face and ran to the door as the twins walked in.

"Harry…"

"… what are you doing?" They said as one and blinked when Harry hid behind them.

"Save me Count Dracula is after me!" Harry said trying not to laugh, the twins stared at each other then laughed when Draco walked up red faced.

"Potter stop calling me that right now!" he hissed. The twins exchanged a look and then grinned.

"Actually Draco…"

"…Harry might be on to something, you do look a bit like Dracula." They said and grinned widely as Draco sputtered.

"I HATE Gryffindors!" the Slytherin yelled on top of his lungs.

"Aww Draky-poo Hates us Gred!" George said Fred shook his head sadly.

"No, I just think the wittle Slytherin is confused." Fred said in a mournful voice.

"Argh!!! Donalie will you please back me up!" Draco shouted as Cri came the bags having been shrunk and placed in her purse. She glanced at Draco.

"What exactly am I supposed to help you with Draco?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"These idiotic Gryffindors…" Draco began but Cri held up a hand.

"Can't help you if it regards Gryffindors."

"Why not!" Draco snapped.

"Because in Hogwarts my best friend was a Gryffindor." She pointed out. Draco groaned smacking his hand across his face.

"Don't feel bad Dragon, we already know Slytherins are smarter, and we are stronger too, after all we have to protect some Gryffindor's who let their bravery get into their head." She said winking and Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Now we need to find a fireplace since Bill isn't here to…" She trailed off as Bill appeared before her with a smirk.

"Wishful thinking." He said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare, Harry and I can easily floo ourselves back!" she snapped.

"I don't feel like fighting again, so for once I really don't care." Harry said lamely getting a scowl from Cri.

"Gee thanks!" she snapped and pulled out her wand pointing it at Bill. "Don't even dream it Weasley or I will tattoo your forehead with some saying that will make girls run away from you!"

"Cri, darling, sweetheart…" Bill said advancing grinning.

"Bill I swear!" she snapped. He stopped and smirked.

"Alright Cri you win. She's all yours Charlie." He said and Cri froze turning around slowly her eyes widening as Charlie Weasley clothed in his normal outfit that he used when dealing with Dragons walked up. He nodded to his brothers and Harry but his eyes were on Cri.

"Busted." Harry, Fred and George said at the same time. Cri hissed at them and fidgeted.

"Hi Charlie." She said looking around. He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Sacrifice." He acknowledged and then his face broke into a grin he grabbed her arm and she tumbled forward. "You are in so much trouble." He said smirking and when she opened her mouth to yell he captured it with his and apparated them from sight. Harry coughed.

"You do know she has all the clothes?" he pointed out as Fred wrapped an arm around him.

"We know mate and I bet you Charlie does as well." The Weasley said and his twin grabbed Draco. "You coming with us Bill, or are you going to meet us back at the Burrow?"

"I'll meet you back at the borrow." He said smiling and apparated from them.

"Well then let's be on our way!" George said cheerfully. The four quickly apparated to Snape's home to see the teacher standing stiff straight his right eye twitching. Charlie and Cri stood near by still lip locked. A moment later Charlie released her with a smirk at the fact she stared glassy eyed at him. The calm lasted for another minute before she blinked and punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell do you think you are doing you moron!! You can't just randomly kiss a girl!" she snapped at him. Charlie laughed rubbing his stomach.

"Good to see you again to Cri. Why the hell did you go and disappear like that?" He said still rubbing his stomach, he forgot how hard Cri could punch.

"I didn't disappear I went off exploring, you were interning with the Dragons so I thought I would go off and see the world." She sniffed tilting her head up.

"Then how come you didn't tell anyone you were back in town?" he asked. Cri opened and closed her mouth then put her hands on her hips.

"Because I didn't want to! And this is not the time nor the place to be having this discussion, I am going to put Harry's clothes away." She snapped and headed up the stairs. Charlie jogged up beside her.

"Allow me to assist you fair maiden."

"Shut up Charlie!"

"Don't worry if there is a Dragon I shall save you from it. They rather like me!"

"CHARLIE!"

Harry glanced at the twins whom shrugged. They winked at Snape.

"Well Professor…"

"…we'll be goi-" the began only to see Charlie running down the stairs laughing.

"Nice seeing you again Harry got to run though." Charlie said as a shriek could be heard from upstairs. Harry opened his mouth but Charlie vanished the twins with him. A moment later Cri came running down the stairs.

"Sorry Cri he left already." Harry offered she grumbled nodded to Snape.

"I am going back to my shop, and if that MAN wants to contact me you better not tell him where my shop is Snape or so help me I'll pierce every orifice of your body!" She threatened storming to the living room area to floo back home. Snape snapped his mouth shut bad temperedly. Giving the boys a glare he turned.

"I am going back to my potions, you two stay out of trouble." He said in a strained voice. Harry snickered and glanced at Draco.

"So what now?" he asked, the blonde shrugged.

"We could go to Snape's library and read, or play chess." Draco drawled in a bored tone of voice. Harry smirked.

"We could watch a movie." He said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What movie?"

"Oh I think I have one in mind that you'll like…."

Several hours later Draco and Harry lay on the couch an overlarge bowl of popcorn that was smothered with butter between them.

"What the hell! That's supposed to be a castle!" Draco snorted as he took a handful of popcorn. Harry snickered.

"It's a movie Draco deal!"

"But I mean you don't even know how many rooms it has!"

"Draco just shut up and watch the movie." Harry said eating some of the popcorn. He smirked as Draco choked on laughter.

"_I ain't got no boody and no body a cares for me! Yak a ta!"_

"_Eyegore!"_

"_Frodrick!" _

"_How did you get here!"_

"_Through the dumbwaiter, I heard the strangest music from the upstairs kitchen and followed it down call it a hunch broo chii!"_

"That is so corny!" Draco choked grabbing the bottle of pop that lay near him. Harry snickered.

"Says he who is choking on laughter, and he who demanded me to play the movie again!" he said laughing loudly.

"Ehhhemm!" a voice coughed from the doorway of the room. Both boys turned, Draco with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Oh my god look out its Abby Normal run!!" Harry shouted while Draco choked. "Quick give him a said-a-give!" Draco coughed and then shot Harry a grin.

"I told you not to use that abnormal brain! But would you listen noooo…" Snape stared at the two of them.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded. The boys grinned.

"We're 'staying out of trouble' by watching a movie!" Harry said innocently. Snape gave Harry one of his 'You Potter are an idiot' looks.

"And that's staying out of trouble?" he said stiffly.

"I thought so I mean all we are doing is sitting here watching a movie how could that possibly be considered trouble!" He said in mock shock. Snape glared at the two of them.

"How did you manage to con Draco into joining along with you?" Snape inquired. Harry grinned.

"He bribed me, sorry but popcorn and caffeine can make even the strongest will crumble." Draco said as he grabbed another handful of popcorn. Snape groaned and glared at Harry.

"I have yet to say what you're punishment is." He pointed out. Harry groaned.

"Listening to you lecture? That would be a nightmare." Harry said and Snape made a strangling sound in his throat. He took a deep breath and Harry braced himself.

"You are to stay in your room tomorrow until someone comes and gets you, you will be working on your punishment essay as well as your new one. I want you to write an essay on what it is you intend to do when you graduate Hogwarts, it can not having anything to do with Aurors or the Dark Lord, have I made myself clear?" Snape said though he seemed to be choking on his words.

"Um…" Harry said unsure but Snape left the room, he turned and looked at Draco.

"Don't be an idiot and look a gift horse in the mouth." The blonde pointed out, Harry settled himself back down.

"Well, at least it should be an unusual day." He commented and shook his head when Draco gave him an inquiring look, tomorrow wasn't important. It was only his birthday afterall…

A/N: Yup another one. (Disclaimer: I do not own Young Frankenstein in any way!)

It's voting time!!

How should Ron react when he sees not only where Harry is now living, who his guardian is and who he has become friends with?

A) Totally freaks out calling Harry a traitior and demands one of his brothers present takes him home.

B) Accepts the change in Harry with quiet dignity and grace...and then turns around and strangles Draco while Harry and Hermione try to pull him off, Hermione screaming "Stop it you'll kill him!"

C) Doesn't know what to think, but Harry is his best bud so he guesses he is going to have to get used to the idea, which means Draco will also have to get used to him!

Please Vote through either email, or review thanks!!


	15. Happy Birthday

A/N: Okay I am honest...i do not like how this chapter came out, which means keep an eye out I may be redoing it, I'm gonna sleeep on it and then reread it when I get a chance. (Oh and Choice A one the polls but I may through in C later on in the fic) Please let me know what you think of this chappie, and yes i know there are most likely several spelling mistakes...dont kill me TT lol anywho I am going to bed, exams gallore

Chapter fifteen: Happy birthday

Snape stuck his head into Harry's room later that night to find that the teen was fast asleep for once, and his body was relaxed. Shutting the door quietly he rested a hand on it and stared at it. The enemy of his childhood died years ago by the hand of the man he once swore himself loyal to. There are times when late at night you regret rash decisions you make in anger…he thought to himself a look of pain crossed his face as he felt his arm flare up.

He pressed a hand on it. He was through being a spy; he had told Dumbledore so when he agreed to take Potter for the summer. And somehow he ended up being stuck with the brat for all time. He thought with what he wanted to believe was disgust, but in truth of late he found himself being shocked at Harry's actions. While dangerous and unnecessary the boy's only thought seemed to be preventing as many deaths as possible…shaking his head Snape made his way to his own rooms to take a pain relieving potion. The dark mark on his arm burned even more painfully, but he wouldn't allow the dark lord to summon him. He had two children in his care now, and granted he wasn't overly fond of children, they were his students and his charges and he was not going to leave them alone.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes praying that for once Potter would sleep the night through, he had enough nightmares on his own he didn't want to have to live through any of the child's. he closed his eyes tightly, not that a child Potter's age should have such severe ones…was the boy's own fault for bottling in most of his feelings until he couldn't take any more and exploded. Slowly Snape felt himself drift off to sleep all the while muttering imaginative curses at Bill Weasley. How he allowed himself be talked into _it _he would never know…finally the potions master slept dreaming happy thoughts of giving a roomful of Gryffindors detention for no reason…

July 31st was not a big day. It was a day like any other; the sun still rose into the sky creating a soft hue of light that streamed into the room onto the sleeping form that could loosely be termed a teenager. Said teenager groaned at the sun light and turned away from it pulling the blankets over his head more so the sun wouldn't reach his eyes. The door to the room opened and a snicker could be heard, causing the teen to pop his head slightly out to see the blurry form of a blonde in the doorway.

"You have five minutes to get your body out of here before I get up and make you." The teen in bed growled out. The blonde chuckled.

"Potter, you can't honestly plan on staying in bed all day long."

"Watch me Malfoy!" Harry hissed, not at all a morning person. Draco laughed and walked into the room unafraid.

"Potter unless I am very much mistaken today is your birthday." Draco pointed out, Harry groaned.

"Let me sleep for the love of Qudditch!" Harry moaned into his pillow. Ignoring Draco's comment. He wasn't a bloody moron, he knew what day it was…Draco rolled his eyes and yanked the blankets off the teen.

"Get up Potter."

"I don' wanna!" Harry whined burrowing his head into the pillow which he clutched like a lifeline.

"Potter up!" Draco commanded in his best commanding voice.

"Go away dragon's breath!"

"Potter stop acting like a baby!" Draco yelled.

"Go away and let me sleep!" Harry yelled back not moving from his pillow. Draco glared at him storming over to Harry's head and began to tug on the pillow. Harry growled and curled his body around it.

"Potter let go of the pillow and get up!!" Draco yelled.

"Go away! You smell of rotten fish!" Harry said. Draco screamed and yanked hard causing Harry to fall on top of him off the bed the pillow sliding to the door way.

"If its my bloody birthday why can't I sleep in!" Harry yelled at Draco shoving the blonde from underneath him and reaching up grabbing his glasses to glare at him.

"Because you can't, god I though Snape got rid of all your old clothes." Draco said sneering at seeing Harry adorned in a pair of hand-me-down sweat pants and t-shirt. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I hid these, its nice to have some clothes that it doesn't matter what happens to them!" Harry countered. Draco rolled his eyes back at him and grabbed Harry's arm.

"They are going into the fire Potter." He stated pulling Harry to his feet. "And you need a shower. Don't do anything to your hair I'll handle it." He snapped half dragging Harry towards the bathroom.

"What the hell Draco!" Harry snapped trying to yank his arm free but all he ended managing to do was loosen the grip slightly. He was shoved into the bathroom.

"Harry shut up and take a nice long shower, I'm locking the door till I find the perfect outfit for you."

"I can pick my own outfits!" Harry shouted as the door closed in his face. He fumed at the door for several minutes then groaned, he was so going to prank the hell out of Draco later. Still muttering underneath his breath he shed his clothes and turned the shower. He watched the water as it slowly began to steam. Stepping underneath it he tilted his head up. It was already proving to be a very odd birthday. Sighing he shook his head and smiled sadly. A year ago he had been at the Durselys'…and…Sirius had still been alive. He closed his hands into fists and braced himself pushing out from the shower wall allowing the hot water to practically scald his tattoo. He ground his teeth in anger and felt the water cool slightly, sighing he turned it off and glanced at the door, knowing Draco he would still be a while yet, his eyes turned and stared at the mirror. A stranger stared back at him with haunted emerald green eyes. He froze as the door opened and snagged the towel that hung near by wrapping it around his waist he gave Draco a cold look.

"You could've knocked to let me know you were coming in." he said grumpily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Since when did you become modest?" he demanded.

"Since I was dragged out of bed and ordered around." Harry hissed. Draco laughed and set clothes by the door out of Harry's sight and stared at Harry.

"You're hair is a disaster Potter." He said with disgust. Harry snickered.

"Going for hair stylist as a job Draco?" he said trying to get at least one good jab in at the blonde. Draco smacked Harry lightly on the head.

"No but I was born with a gene that actually has some type of fashion sense." He pointed out. Harry groaned.

"I think you had to have been female in a past life Draco." Harry muttered darkly, Draco clucked his tongue at Harry.

"Good thing then, that means I can impart my great knowledge onto you. Now don't move!" Draco commanded. Harry grumpily folded his arms and slouched. This was not how he planned on spending his birthday!!

"Potter stop being such a baby!" Draco snapped out as he set to the most impossible task of them all….Tame Harry's hair. Harry winced as Draco tugged at it roughly.

"What the hell is up with you anyways! First you get me out of bed, force me into here pick out my clothes! I can dress myself thank you oh so much and now you are picking on me because of my hair! I'm getting sick of this!" Harry shouted shoving Draco's hands away. He glared mutinously at him and Draco glanced at the door.

"You never care about what you wear so why should it matter if you picked it out or not!"

"I am not some little kid that needs everything done for me so stop treating me like one!!" Harry snapped. "And I can do my own hair…" he added his eyes lighting with temper daring Draco to disagree. Draco smirked.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it then, I'm still locking the door, I'll be back to check in on you." Harry grabbed a spare towel and threw it at Draco as he left the room. Harry quickly ruffled his hair free from the little bit of smoothing Draco had managed. He glanced in the mirror and wrinkled his nose, he had no desire to grow out his hair. In fact, he began to rummage through the drawers beneath the sink searching for a pair of scissors.

"Come there has got to be one!" he hissed. Then at last he found a pair, snatching them up into his hands he glared at his reflection. He grinned…Snape was going to have his head but at least for once he would have his hair the way he wanted!! Ruthlessly he chopped at his hair grinning more as he cut it shorter leaving only a few strands of his bangs left, then he took the scissors more to the top of his head.

By the time Harry was done, his hair was spiked up slightly and very short. Smirking he put the scissors down and then turned to the clothes Draco had brought him. He paled at the sight.

"I don't even remember buying this…" he grumbled. He held up the emerald green t-shirt that had one shoulder cut completely off. "What am I supposed to be a freaking poster boy?" Harry grumbled as he pulled the shirt on, at least the pants were a pair of black cargo pants, he would've preferred jeans because they were tougher and could be used in rougher situations. He turned as the door opened.

"Draco where the hell did this…" he trailed off as he saw it was not Draco but Snape standing in the doorway.

"Potter! What are you doing!" This was not good…

"Draco! Get your arse in here!" Yes definatly not good… "I leave you to your own for 10 seconds and you're doing something stupid boy!" Harry stared at Snape blinking. Draco came jogging in the blonde's hair was wet, which meant he must've been taking a shower as well. His jaw dropped when he saw Harry.

"Draco why'd you leave him?" Snape said.

"Harry…that looks wicked!" Draco said with a grin. Snape glared at the two teens. Then he finally moved his eyes back to Harry, he would never admit it but the boy had actually done decent job with it.

"Potter do not attempt to do such a thing again." He said in a strained voice, he was growing soft. But he didn't feel like dealing with a certain Weasley if he ruined the blasted boy's birthday. Harry shurgged.

"Whatever." He said testily. Snape forced himself not to cuff Harry on the ear.

"Go back to your room." He comamnded and watched as Harry heading to his room, limping slightly. Snape waited until the door slamemd shut.

"Give him five minutes Draco and get in there and make sure he stays put. Merlin knows how that Weasley talked me into this." Snape growled and Draco smartly hid a smirk.

"Cause you're a softie!" he said and ran for his room smartly. Snape snarled at him then headed downstairs, he still had to put certain items away before…they arrived. God he was giving the youngest Weasley boy detention every chance he got this year just to get back at Bill.

Harry sat on his bed fuming…he was so mad. Stupid Snape, he thought and stood yanking his blankets back onto his bed. He was just going back to bed and pretend that the day was already over. he dove under the blankets and threw them over his head, okay so he was being ridculous acting like a teenager, well he was one! He groaned as the door to his room opened and took a guess at who had walked in.

"Go away Draco! I am just going to sleep all day!" he snapped, and he could hear the blonde snort.

"No you wont."

"Yes I will!" Harry snapped sitting up he glared at Draco. "Why is it so important to you that I stay awake anyway!"

"Beyond the fact that it's your birthday?"

"Yes! What is the big deal!" Harry snapped and groaned when Draco smirked, the blonde was acting really suspicious. "Alright Draco spill, what is going on?"

"Nothing really, I just don't feel like letting you sleep all day." The blonde said with a smirk. But then he stood. "Though I think I'll give you your present from me right now. Stay here I'll be right back." He said and once Harry nodded he dashed from the room. Sighing Harry stood and moved to sit in one of the overlarge chairs in his room, Snape had added two when he found Draco kept challeneging Harry late at night to Chess. A minute later Draco was back with something wrapped in snake wrapping paper. The object looked very much like a broom. Harry stared as Draco held it out to him.

"Open it Potter."

Harry slowly opened it and his jaw dropped, the broom that lay in his hands was the newest model and the most advanced. With green writing and pin stripe down to the end of the broom.

"But this is an Eterinty!" Harry said starting to hand it back to Draco, but the blonde snorted.

"I already have one Potter, I figured, if we wanted to fly solo during the school year at least we can keep up with one another." He said though he gave Harry a look that still said 'though I am better than you'. Harry grinned.

"You just want me to kick your ass again Malfoy!" Harry declared with glee.

"You can try." Draco said with his Slytherin heir tone of voice.

"Draco! Harry! Come down here at once!" Snape's voice bellowed. Draco flashed Harry a grin.

"Leave the broom here Harry." He said, Harry relectently set his broom agaisnt the wall, he really would much rather test it out. Sighing Harry rolled his eyes following Draco out of the room.

"Is it me or is Snape being a lot nicer than usual." Harry commented as he headed down the stairs with Draco.

"You have no idea." The blonde said then stepped to the side.

"Happy birthday Harry!"

Harry froze his jaw dropping, in the entranceway stood practially his entire Gryffindor House (as well as some less than pleased Slytherins who had been threatened with detentions from a certain teacher if they didn't show up). Also standing was Cri, Charlie (who had his arm around Cri wincing as she kept wacking him in the ribs with her elbow), Bill, Fred and George, and Remus. Harry glanced to see Snape actually was wearing a half smile at him.

"Potter, I will hold to the fact I was threatened that is the only sane reason why I allowed this." He said in his stiff voice. Ron and Herminoe rushed forward.

"Harry what the heck is going on?!" Ron stated in his usual overloud voice. Harry glanced around and shook his head.

"I'll explain later." He promised.

"You better." Ron said grumpily.

"So did you bake him a cake too Snapey poo?" Cri's voice rang out silening the entire room.

"Cri! Get you're body in the kitchen now!" Snape hissed.

"Yes sir, dear sir!" Cri said shoving Charlie's arm off her with a grin and a wink. Once in the kitchen, Snape took the first pan he saw and swung at Cri with it, who smoothly stepped around the aim. Snape just shook his head, he knew he should never hve trained the idiot.

"Don't ever say such a thing in public again!" He snapped then added, "Or private for that matter! Further more…what do you take me as! I am not a house wife! No I did not make," Snape shuddered at the mere thought of such an act, "Potter a cake, but I did get him one."

"Aww but see, I thought you'd bake him one since, after all you are a big happy family now!" Cri said with her usual grin.

"What! Cri! Go out there and behave!" Snape yelled as he swung his arm towards her behind, he was going to hang himself if Dumbledore ever did convince the girl to take that teaching postion at Hogwarts. Cri spun and before he was able to stop her, planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're just a soft heart Professor." And then quickly fled the room. Snape growled, he wanted to yell, and slam things, tan that insane woman's hide from dawn to dusk but did he? No he merely calmed himself steeled his expression to a sneer and went back out to the party. Any friend of a Wesaley was most certainly insane. His eyes caught Harry again being pulled away from his other guests by a certain redhead, while the Slytherins were cornering Draco. Snape wondered which would cause more havoc. Cri herself was surrounded by Weasley's and Gryffindor's who were staring at her tattoos. Snape sighed…why was it when it was Bill's idea, it was still up to him to make sure that they all behaved themselves. Grumbling he headed for Draco first, chances were there would be hexs.

"I don't see why Professor Snape forced as all here, and why on earth are you in the same house as _Potter._" Pansy Parkison said in a distasteful voice as if she couldn't possibley believe what had come over Draco. Draco growled.

"Potter isnt what we all assumed he was." He snapped.

"And what did 'we' assume he was?" Theodore Nott said folding his arms. Draco smirked.

"A Gryffindor, that kid has more Slytherin in him than Gryffindor. The only thing he does have is their stupid bravery. Which I would like to point out is practically the cause of every event that had him 'shining true' as Dumbledore's golden boy." Draco said in a patient voice. Millicent flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and glanced in the Gryffindor's direction. The summer had been kind to her, she had lost her chunkyness and instead took on a slendor build, her lips had kept their fullness which accented her face. She had already turned down many requests by both Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She glanced over and caught Draco watching her.

"I suppose there could be a point in your reasoning Draco." She sniffed. Pansy glared at her.

"Are you insane, he's Gryffindor's poster boy!" She snapped. Millicent flicked her hair over her shoulder again as she turned to face Pansy.

"And Draco's to use your same wording, Slytherin Poster boy, think for a moment Pan. The two of them together, we're croupting Gryffindor's best boy!" She said winking at Draco. She wasn't really outspoken, and perferred her company to be with her cat's at home, but Draco had never done wrong to her. Pansy opened and shut her mouth then she grinned. The other Sltyherins exchanged smiliar smiles that one could say were almost sinister, but Millicent cast another glance at where Harry stood with Ron not looking at all happy.

"Draco…" She said walking over placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to make it look like she was flirting. "I think the little lion is in trouble with another lion." She said Draco gave her a surprised glance. She shrugged, she might be quiet but she wasn't slow like Vincent and Gregory.

"If you will all excuse me I'll be right back." Draco said but he nodded his thanks to Millicent as he quickly walked towards Harry, he waved his hand catching Snape's attention knowing the man had been watching his Slythrins closely. Snape follwed him closely…

Ron dragged Harry away from the others and glared at his best friend.

"Okay spill it Harry, why are you at Snape's house and why are you acting all nice to Malfoy?" He ground out. Harry shrugged.

"Because this summer I ran away from the Dursleys. Ran into Snape literaly ended up staying here and somewhere along the way Snape ended up my new Guardian. Draco came over here, as…well he came over and we got over the dahm fued and are actually friends now." Harry explained. Ron stared at him for exactly one minute before he exploded.

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH THAT SLIMLY NO GOOD SLYTHERIN! AND YOU LET SNAPE BECOME YOU'RE GUARDIAN! ARE YOU MENTAL!" Ron screamed. Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him into the study away from the rest of the guests.

"Calm down Ron it isn't that big a deal." He said.

"Not a big deal! Those two treat all Gryffindor's like trash and now you're willingly staying near them. And are friends with one of them!" Ron screamed at Harry. Harry clenched his hands into fists. He was not going to punch his best friend just because he was being an idiot.

"Ron calm down. This doesn't change anything!" Harry shouted back. Ron shook his head.

"This changes everything! You're friends with a Malfoy! He's evil Harry, there isn't a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad in Sltyherin you know that!" Ron yelled back. Harry screamed.

"Maybe they went bad because nobody gave a dahm to actually stop and look at them, instead they just judge them by who their parents are, what house they got sorted into, maybe they turned evil because that was the right thing to do! And don't throw the fact that Voldemort was in that house into my face! Not all the witches and wizards that came out of Slytherin are evil!" Harry growled. Ron paled.

"Sirius would be turning over in his grave right now Harry for this." Ron said. Harry's eyes darkened.

"There's a slight problem with that statement Ronald. He doesn't have a grave." Harry said cooly. Ron screamed and before Harry could think to react punched him in the eye.

"Traitor!" He screamed.

"Mr. Weasley, what exactly do you think you are doing…in my house!" Snape's voice filled the room. Ron paled then sneered when he saw Draco was standing with Snape. Draco walked over to Harry to one look the eye Harry was now pressing on. He made a move to attack Ron but Harry grabbed his arm.

"He didn't do anything Professor we were just talking." Harry said lowering his hand. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I was born yesturday Potter? Go to your room, I will see that you're guests leave…" He said, Harry nodded, his eyes thanking Snape as he released Draco and headed for his room. Draco turned to Ron once he heard Harry's footsteps on the stairs.

"You just did the most stupidiest thing ever Weasel. Because I am going to make your life a living hell for that." He said then left the room. Snape glared at Ron.

"Detetion with me when we get back to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley. Now if you will kindly follow me." He said….

Harry sat on his bed staring at his ceiling, he blinked when he heard something that sounded very much like a cat. His door opened and Cri stuck her head in.

"Hey there Phoenix." She said walking in hiding something behind her back. "Some birthday party." She added with a wince. Harry shurgged.

"It's okay, I just feel bad for everyone who came here having Snape kick them out and all." Harry said. Cri nodded.

"They were none to pleased with that Ron." She said, Harry froze staring at her.

"Why aren't they happy with Ron?"

"Snape told them he no longer wanted them in his house, as Ron decided to give you a black eye. Mind you he said it in a much more tactful way, but that was the gist of it. So you've got a pile of presents waiting for you in the sitting room. But I wanted to give you you'res from me personally, and convinced Snape I'd be able to get you from your sulking." She said with a grin. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"I was not sulking."

"Yes you were, but here Happy birthday." She said and took from behind her back something small and fluffy. It was white with spots of light brown, dark brown and black on it, it's eyes as green as Harry's stared at him then it mewed.

"That's…a kitten! Snape…" Harry began but had to shut up as said kitten was deposited in his lap.

"I already checked with him. And this little guy should grow up big…real big." Cri said with a twisted grin. Harry pet it and glanced up.

"What do you mean big?" he demanded.

"Look him up in a book Harry then you'll get my meaning." She said and ruffled his hair. "Nice hair by the way. Now I have to go before Snape trys to hit me with another pan."

"Okay have a n…wait another pan?" Harry said looking up, Cri grinned and winked.

"Our little secert Harry." She said and twirled from the room, but she paused in the doorway. "Happy Birthday."


	16. Home is where the heart is

A/N: Oh my gosh an update...a long update yayness! Um...I had fun writing this chapter? XD lol Starangel2106 was a huge help in this chapter, so to her it goes! Thanks everyone for the reviews. Hope you like the chapter!

On other news...I have a beta yay! so this chapter will be replaced after she finishes betaing it! so yay! Skittles to all! Also a reminder if you have an idea that you think would fit in, go a head and tell me, I am always open to fresh ideas! even if i do have most of the next chapter mapped out... .

Chapter sixteen: Home is where the heart is…

Harry picked up yet another text book and dropped it into his trunk. He was going home…he thought with relief, at long last he was going back to Hogwarts, granted this summer had been most likely one of the most calm ones he had had, but still he thought of Hogwarts as his home.

"And I have no clue which place I will be going to after the school year ends." He mumbled, he hadn't heard word from Snape whether or not he had actually gone through and claimed guardianship over him. It didn't matter, it couldn't matter. Harry was used to it, once he was old enough he was going to get himself an apartment in Diagon Alley.

"Hey Har, you almost done packing, Snape's having a seizure about being late." Draco yelled from outside his room. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Almost!" he yelled grabbing Hedwig's cage, he would be able to see her again. He was sure she and Galahad his new pet would get along fine. Tossing it into the trunk he slammed it shut. Then he walked over to the messenger bag, Ginny Weasley had given him for his birthday. He had written to everyone thanking them, he only wished Ron would stop being a prat and talk to him. He reached over and picked up the thick leather bound book that Snape had left for him on the night of his birthday. Opening it he traced the perfect handwriting.

"_Potter! I hope you will use this much better at night, than that invisibility cloak you tried to hide from me!_

_S. Snape."_

He flipped the page over and stared at the bright gold lettering: An Apprentice's Guide to Healing. Sighing he slid it into the messenger bag and grabbed the book Hermione gave him as well: Everything you need to know about self defense. Satisfied he glanced around the room, somehow he had managed to fit every thing he owned into his trunk, which meant it would be ridiculously heavy but he didn't want to loose anything. Draping the bag over his shoulder he walked over to the windowsill where Galahad was napping. Snape walked into the open door and looked around the room.

"What are you doing? I said pack not clean the room out!" Snape said staring in shock at the spotless and quite empty bedroom.

"I did pack." Harry said blinking, everything was neatly in his trunk, what was the problem?

"Yes…but you cleaned the room out. I didn't expect you to take everything. We will come back." Snape said. Harry looked away, he wasn't exactly sure how to put it to Snape that he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Just take what you really need Harry. We'll be back next summer, if not his Christmas." Snape replied with a weary sigh.

"Alright." He said though eh made no move to remove anything from the trunk, just scooped Galahad up and put the kitten on his shoulder.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Snape pressed, he had started to force himself to use Harry's first name, though when the boy drove him to the brink of insanity he switched back to 'Potter.' Harry laughed.

"Nothing's wrong sir."

"Potter. I am loosing my patience. Will you please leave something here, so it looks like you actually live here?" He barked out.

"But I don't." Harry said softly then quickly added to it, "Left something in the bathroom!" he called out and ran towards the bathroom down the hall.

"POTTER! You don't what? Live here? What have you been doing this past summer here then! Leave it!" Snape yelled as Harry continued to rush to the bathroom to get what he had forgotten. Harry froze and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I know I have been staying here this summer, but I figure once I leave Hogwarts this year I'll go back to the Dursley's. So I don't want to leave anything." He said in a hurried voice and dashed into the bathroom.

"Get back here!" Snape shouted.

"In a second!" Harry called from the bathroom grabbing the magazine and notebook he had forgotten beside the sink. Snape glared at him from the doorway, his arms folded, he had yet to change back to his robes, and was wearing the black sweater and dress pants Harry had seen him in for most of the summer.

"Now Harry. We need to have a conversation." Snape replied with an irritated tone.

"I thought you didn't want to be late." Harry pointed out stuffing both the notebook and magazine into his messenger bag. Galahad opened one eye and stretched his back arching before he settled back down, but not before he mewed seemingly in agreement with Snape.

"Harry, I signed the guardian papers. I am officially your Guardian now, there for you are my sole responsibility. You will not be going back to the Dursley's ever again, or the Weasley's for that matter without my approval." Snape said putting empathies on the word approval. Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple of times fiddling with his new scar.

"Your point?" he said in a gruff voice.

"My point is you don't need to lug all your stuff to school and back, you can leave things here. The things you don't use at school, I can't promise to come back and get something if you leave something you need. But if I need to I will try, or we will buy it." Snape said, he understood that the boy hadn't actually ever had a stable home, and he intended to provide one, a structured one with lots of rules. It was what the boy needed.

"Okay I'll leave a few things here, meet you downstairs." Harry said, though he didn't plan on leaving anything expect maybe a change of clothes.

"Potter, I don't think so. Leave the past school year books. If you need them you can borrow the ones in my room. Leave the books you don't need to read, leave your clothes you won't wear. Leave anything you never use at Hogwarts." Snape said rolling his eyes upwards, sometime one needed to spell out in simple clear instructions to the boy to get their point across. Harry blinked and shifted how the heck was he supposed to know what he didn't need?

"Um…books from last year okay!" he could do that, but he might have a use for other stuff…he thought.

"Potter move it." Snape snapped out. The boy took forever.

"Yes sir!" Harry said dashing back to the room grabbing the texts he had from the previous year and shoving them on one shelves in the room then turned to Snape. "Ready."

"You are not done unpacking yet! Stop this insane attitude right now! Disimballi le cose non necessarie!" Snape growled and watched as several items left Harry's trunk. "There let's go."

"But I am…I might need the rest of the stuff at Hogwarts!" Harry protested.

"Highly unlikely. Let's go! Now!" Snape said, walking out the door with Harry's trunk levitating behind them…

Harry sat alone in the train compartment his book on healing out, he managed to get a compartment alone, though all the students hadn't boarded yet, he saw Ron getting on but the red head had sent him a rather nasty glare before turning and grabbing a different compartment. Sighing Harry went back to amusing himself with reading, it wasn't like the book wasn't interesting it just felt strange and unsettling to not be sitting with Ron and Hermione on the train back to Hogwarts…in a way his friends were what made Hogwarts seem like home. And without them…he sighed again closing the book and stared out the window. He didn't even turn when the compartment door slid open.

"Potter." Snape's voice snapped calling his attention over to the man, turning Harry met the black eyes that stared at him.

"Have you taken your potion today?" Snape barked, Harry blinked, Potion what potion?

"Sir…what potion?"

"For your knee!" Snape growled. He had a potion he took for his knee?

"What about my knee, I haven't done anything with it in weeks!" Harry said confused. Snape shook his head.

"Yes, that's why you should stay on top of your potion. You know the ones I gave you to keep inflammation down." Snape said in his 'Potter you are a brainless idiot' tone.

"Um…" Harry said looking away.

"Potter!"

"Yes sir!" Harry answered quickly, Snape was already in a bad mood, probably because he was having to ride the train back to Hogwarts…not like Harry forced him to or anything.

"Take that potion!" Snape growled. Harry mumbled a response under his breath.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Snape hissed.

"I kind of forgot about it sir." Harry replied honestly. Snape swore softly and dug around in his robe and pulled out a potion vial. He held it out towards Harry.

"Here. Good thing I always carry an extra on me." The potions master said, though in Harry's opinion Snape could very well be a walking potions store at times. He made a face, at least in Gryffindor dorms Snape couldn't force a potion on him, or even tell if he didn't take one. Downing it he handed the empty vial back to Snape. "Happy now?"

"No. I'm never happy. You will come to my rooms everyday, after Potions on those days and then any free time you have the other days. So I can monitor your in-take of the potion. Unless you'd prefer to go back to being in bed all the time." Snape said with a raised eyebrow. Harry gaped at Snape.

"Your joking!" Harry exclaimed, Snape could not possibly be serious. Snape stared at him his face a mask of no emotion.

"Do I look like I am joking? Have I ever joked Potter?"

"But…why can't I just take it on my own!" Harry asked. Snape gave him a piercing look.

"You want me to believe you'd take it on your own?" Harry looked away.

"Yes." So I can just dump it out in the sink and give you back an empty vial, Harry added in his head.

"Humph. But you just told me you had forgotten all about it. How long has it actually been since you took some?" Snape pointed out.

"Um…since I woke up after going to the Dursley's." Harry said again being honest. Snape stared at him.

"What?!" He snapped then held up a hand, "Never mind. I will leave it be for now, I will see you in class tomorrow." He said in a strained voice, Harry was sure that had they been back at the house he would be getting a very large lecture. Harry froze as something popped into his head.

"Sir?" he called out right before Snape managed to leave, the man turned and gave him a good glare. Resisting the urge to shudder Harry plowed on.

"Have you heard anything about My Uncle, aunt and cousin how they are?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Potter. We will have that conversation another time. Now…leave it be before I escort you to the Great Hall personally!" Snape snapped.

"But…ugh…" Harry said rolling his eyes, adults were impossible!

"But nothing!" Snape sneered. He had enough of this childish nonsense. Snape quickly left the room before Harry could further argue. Harry glared at the spot then slumped into his seat. Galahad mewed pitifully from the crate Harry had placed him in, but he couldn't chance taking him out, as Galahad had already tried to run off to investigate the new surroundings.

"Hi Harry." Harry turned and smiled as Hermione walked into the room sitting down across from him. She rolled her eyes.

"Ron is being so ridiculous." She said and Harry laughed.

"He'll come around eventually, he just needs some space. I wonder what he is going to do when he learns Snape's my official permanent guardian." Harry said groaning. Hermione winced.

"He is? How is going to handle what normally happens during the school year. You getting into all that trouble?" Hermione pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"Probably act like he has always done. Most he'll do is give me detention left and right. A few hours of cleaning the dungeons is nothing really. How'd you do on you're O.W.L's?" Harry asked.

"I got all O's expect for Potions, which I got an E but at least I can still go onto N.E.W.T level of Potions, for some reason Snape is still letting me." Hermione said though her voice had a hint of disgust. She was obviously less than pleased with what her potions was. "What about you?" she asked, Harry shrugged, Snape had actually said Harry had proved he had a brain when the owl arrived with his results. Though his fifth year had been a blur Harry had managed to actually receive an O in every single subject; Including Potions.

"Harry?" Hermione pressed. Harry shrugged.

"I did well enough." He said. Hermione folded her arms.

"Harry…tell me what happened this summer." She asked. Harry turned and looked her in the eye.

"It's a long story." He said as the train lurched into a start. Hermione smiled holding up her hands.

"It's a long ride…spill the details Harry." She said smiling more. Harry grinned relaxing.

"As long as you're sure, I have a feeling by the time I finish you'll either want to scream at me, or lecture me." He said laughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow grinning as well.

"We'll see!"

Harry dodged Hermione's swipe at his head, she had been teasing him ever since he told her about his summer. Surprisingly she actually seemed to like the idea that Snape was his guardian. It was odd, considering he wasn't even sure he liked the idea! They continued to walk up the stairs to the great hall trailing behind the other students. Draco waved at them from up ahead, Harry waved back.

"Catch you tomorrow Har!" He said and actually gave a semi-respectful nod to Hermione. She turned and gave Harry an amused look.

"Did Draco just actually try to be nice to me?" she inquired. Harry snorted.

"He said he will try and tolerate you but Ron's another story." He explained as they sat down, Neville smiled at Harry.

"Hi." He said brightly, Harry grinned at him.

"How's it going?" He said then glanced up at the head table towards Snape. He was going to get answers out of him. Harry thought practically glaring at him. He blinked as Neville began to chatter to him, Seamus joining in and soon he was engrossed with his friends to see Charlie Weasley elbow Snape.

"So how are you going to handle the school year _Severus?" _Charlie said not being able to resist rubbing it in that they were now colleagues. Snape gave Charlie a cold look, which had Charlie shivering slightly but the red head shrugged it off.

"So did you hear who the new DADA teacher is?" He asked looking down at his plate. He watched as the first years slowly came into the Great Hall, he knew exactly who the teacher was going to be, and he couldn't wait to see Snape's reaction.

"No." Snape said, I was to busy keeping an eye on Potter to deal with Hogwarts newest teachers.

"I hear the Professor is very…energetic and enthusiastic, and should be able to get the students to get a long as well as work together in class." Charlie added as the students were being sorted. Snape nodded, not like he actually gave a dam about who the new DADA teacher was, he was going to have his hands full enough. Dumbledore stood as the last of the new students sat down and cleared his throat.

"First of all I would like to welcome back out old students and welcome our first years. There are a few rules this year, as always the Forest is off-limits, as is the Qudditch field unless you are in class, or on a team. Also if any student is caught with one of the Weasley's wizards pranks they will be given detention. We have two new teachers this year, as Hagrid is off doing official business Charlie Weasley will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures, and we also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher though it looks like she will be joining us later…" Dumbledore said, but the doors to the Great Hall opened loudly. A woman with silver hair with bright pink streaks strolled in.

"Cri!?" Harry said in shock as she blasted him a grin. She wore a green leather corset with a green leather skirt, and fake green dragon hide boots. The cloak she wore was midnight black and flowed behind her as she made her way to the head table. Snape gaped…oh Merlin he was going to have to kill someone, he thought as Cri finally stood in front of Dumbledore who beamed at her.

"Ah here is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Sacrifice Donalie why don't you have a seat m'dear." Dumbledore said as the tables filled with food. Harry stifled his laughter as Cri actually jumped the table to sit beside Snape and Charlie.

"She was at your party too Harry, who the heck is she?" Neville asked, Harry felt all eyes turn to him.

"She's a tattoo artist wizard in Diagon Alley, but ass Fred and George put it, she is also a badass wizard. She knows every Dark Arts spell, though she refuses to perform them, and also every defense spell." He explained.

"What's with the green and silver?" Ron piped in but he said it without looking at Harry.

"She was in Slytherin when she went to Hogwarts. From the way Snape acts around her, it's safe to say she drove him nuts." Harry said as Snape did in fact reach around Charlie to smack Cri on the back of the head.

"Wonderful another Slytherin teacher." Ginny moaned. Harry rolled his eyes, he really was getting sick of the house feud.

"She was also best friends with Charlie Weasley." He added Ron blinked at him.

"He never said anything about a Sacrifice." He sniifed.

"That's because she likes to be called Cri."

"Cri's a Slytherin!" Both Ginny and Ron shouted.

"That I am young Weasleys. Hello Phoenix." A voice said from behind Harry, he turned and flashed Cri a grin.

"You never mentioned it once, that you were going to be teaching at Hogwarts!" He accused and Cri ruffled his hair, giving his earring a quick tug.

"Ah but Phoenix that is because I didn't know I was until this morning.," She glanced back at the head table and gave an annoyed sigh.

"I suppose I should head back up there but first…you must be Hermione." She said and Hermione nodded.

"Yes…" she said slowly.

"Keep an eye on Phoenix for me." She winked, Hermione frowned.

"Why do you keep calling Harry Phoenix?"

"When you get back to your common room ask him to show you his back, that will explain it all I think." She said and wandered back to the head table. Hermione glared at Harry.

"I might've left out one small deatail when I was telling you about my summer." He said sheepishly.

"Humph." Hermione said folding her arms glaring at him even more. The rest of the meal was pretty dull, stories were swapped while most devoured the sweets. Harry watched as the food vanished and Hermione stood.

"I have to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower, I will deal with you after that Harry James Potter." She tilted her head up and began calling for the Gryffindor first years. Harry turned to Neville.

"Hey I'll catch up to you later I want to talk to someone." He said and took off towards where he saw Snape slipping from the Great Hall.

"Professor. I want to know now, what happened to my relatives!" He called out. Snape spun around looking less than pleased with Harry.

"Potter! Get to your common room! You probably don't even know the password to get in!" he ordered.

"I want to know…Now!" Harry growled.

"No, Harry," Snape said curbing his annoyance and trying to actually have some patience with him, "We will discuss it another day. It's been a long day go be with your housemates." Harry glared mutinously at Snape the look in his eyes saying quite clearly he had no intention of doing so. Snape pointed his finger in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "Potter, don't try it right now. So help me, I will put you in my room for the year and make you do chores every night." Snape threatened. Harry folded his arms narrowing his eyes.

"McGonagall wouldn't let you." He countered smugly knowing the head of Gryffindor House didn't like Snape in the least.

"She has no say over this. I am your guardian. Accept the fact. I will tell you, just not now. Why do you always want to know answers as soon as you think of it?" Snape inquired.

"Because you never know when someone is going to actually be alive to answer your questions…" Harry said softly.

"Harry, I will give you an update once I find out. I do not know right this moment. We will see each other through out the week don't worry. Just go to your common room with you're friends." Snape said. Harry gave Snape one last glare.

"Don't you mean friend? Because Mione is about the only one I have now, can't afford to have to many you know." Harry snarled and spun around angrily.

"Not now. Potter just relax and hang out in your common room. Now go!" Harry gave Snape a dirty look before he walked off. "Jerk…" he said rather loudly and disappeared from sight. Snape just stared at Harry for a moment pondering whether or not he should respond. He finally shook his head and let it go. He did not want Harry to stay and argue with him anymore, even if he knew Snape didn't know anything he would argue for him to find out that minute. He had other things to do…like kill Cri.

"Well that went well." Cri commented stepping out from the Shadows, again Snape cursed himself for training the girl.

"Well, well look who it is. Miss Sacrifice how did you manage to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Snape inquired.

"Dumbles begged me…quite literally too." Cri said circling Snape. Snape raised an eyebrow and sneered circling her as well.

"Begged did he? Did he get on his hands and knees? If not spare me the begging details." He said.

"Let's see….he was very impressed with my ability to sense the wards around your house, and he knows my history, he didn't get on his hands and knees but from 'the bottom of his heart' he asked me to teach. So here I am." She said stopping and holding up her hands.

"Oh yes, the bottom of his heart. And you simply said yes sir I would love to. I just love teaching." Snape sneered.

"Actually I asked him to give me one good reason." Cri looked into Snape's eyes. "He gave it to me…for the students."

"…The students huh. You're just going to let him walk all over you then?" he asked surprise coating his voice. He remembered quite well that a young Cri never got along well with Dumbledore.

"Snape…he told me what the last DADA teacher did to her students." She said softly.

"Oh what did he tell you?" Snape said pausing and folding his arms.

"Did you know that Harry is scarred with 'I will not tell lies' on his right hand?" She asked. Snape froze narrowing his eyes.

"What! He better not be…and if he is then why didn't Dumbledore tell me this?" Snape hissed. Oh Dumbledore was getting into more and more trouble.

"Harry has an illusion on it. And Dumbledore probably didn't feel it was important to do so." She pointed out.

"Humph! Everything about that boy is important! What else did she do that I might not know about?" he demanded.

"Dumbledore isn't sure, he only knows about Harry's hand because he taught him the concealment spell." She answered.

"He did what! And he's not sure? Urg!" Snape growled. Cri raised an eyebrow this time.

"A little upset?" she inquired.

"No not at all. My charge has a scar on his hand saying 'I will not tell lies'. Probably by a Blood Quill unless she actually carved it into him. And Dumbledore's not sure what else happened!" Snape raged.

"Blood Quill, in detention. And well you know how closed off Harry gets." Cri pointed out.

"That is not the point. The point is Dumbledore knew about it, and once he became my charge he should have told me! Not to mention it put my students in danger along with the rest of the School." He said. Cri nodded.

"I know about one other Gryffindor who had it done to him and I know there were others from the other three houses." She answered. Snape rubbed a temple.

"Fine, then at least teach the students some real defense and don't do anything foolish, you are not a student anymore. You are a Professor!" he snapped, he already had one child to worry about he did not want to have to also worry that Cri would get into the same trouble she had as a student.

"Harry was already doing that last year, secret meetings. He taught himself, then he taught everyone else pretty much." Cri said with a shrug.

"Continue where he left off, and if I'm not mistaken it wasn't all the students. He doesn't have your training. Don't train them as good as you; just give them the knowledge to learn to be good at defense. They're going to need it." He pointed out though there was a hint of disappointment at the fact they were in times that did need it so badly.

"That's what I was planning…Snape are you going to do anything about Harry?" She asked.

"What do you mean Cri?" Snape asked tiredly.

"I heard that he tends to..wander the halls at night if he can't sleep, and believe me I've already heard the stories of the trouble he's gotten into." She said, Snape sneered.

"Don't worry I will keep him in check. No more adventures for him." Snape said in a stern voice. Cri laughed.

"I doubt that he'll like that idea much." She pointed out.

"Of course not, but I am now his guardian. He will just have to accept it. There is no going back now." Snape said his eyes darkening. Cri laughed brightly.

"One big happy family!" She declared. Snape sneered and started to walk away, how the idiot ended up in his house he still did not know.

"Yes of course goodnight then." He grouched.

"Snape…?" Cri called out hesitantly. Snape paused he knew that tone of voice, and it had him turning back to face her.

"Yes?"

"Be careful…with Harry…he's worse than I ever was." She said frowning. Snape frowned as well. Cri never admitted that her time at Hogwarts was painful nor that she was a tormented child. She just hid it all behind an over cheerful grin, for her to admit that she was meant she was being dead serious.

"Thanks Cri…don't worry you came out fine…I think." Snape said gruffly as if the words were choking him to say. Cri grinned and tugged on a strand of her hair.

"Says you who was mad at how many tattoos I have!" she accused.

"Yes well…let's not go there. Go to bed, it's getting late you know." He said.

"Get some rest yourself, tomorrow starts the day where you must teach AND keep track of a troublemaker." She said jokingly.

"Nothing new. Same old same old, every year. The nightmare that I live." He said in a false weary voice. Cri laughed and waved a hand.

"Goodnight Professor." She said and bounded off. Snape shuttered…his life was going to hell and very quickly having to teach with someone as…perky as her. He nearly gagged as he headed to his room. He knew Harry would be fuming but also knew the boy would cool down quickly because he knew he didn't have the answer yet. But…he thought as he de-charmed his door and walked through it, he was going to have a nice chat with Harry about this new information. Why on earth hadn't the boy told anyone! Shaking his head he made his plan with just how he was going to get the boy alone to talk with…

Harry sighed as he headed for the tower and was surprised to see Hermione waiting outside for him.

"You don't know the password yet." She said and he nodded.

"So did Ron yell at you for talking to me yet?" he asked as she said 'Earwigs' the portrait swung open.

"Give him time Harry, you know he always gets emotional. Once he cools down then it'll be okay." Harry nodded.

"Believe me I can not wait till he does, I wish he wouldn't act like this, it's not like I'm replacing him, he is my best friend still. When he's behind me I know I don't have to watch my back." Harry said sadly. Hermione nodded and they entered the common room, it was empty, everyone else was already asleep.

"So what was Professor Donalie talking about Harry?" she asked. Harry smirked and took off his robe, then he pulled his shirt off his head and turned around.

"Harry James Potter is that a tattoo!" Hermione hissed quietly. Harry grinned.

"Yep!" he said with pride.

"But how did…" she began but Harry could almost see the wheels in her head turning. "She did that." She finally said and Harry nodded.

"Yes, Fred and George got me one for my birthday, of course Snape was spitting mad when he found out about it, and the earring, well at that time I had gotten it in my nose, but Cri switched it when I was recovering from the battle at the Dursley's." He said pulling his shirt back on. Hermione shook her head and stared at Harry's face.

"It's odd, not a single person has asked you about that new scar." She pointed out. Harry shrugged.

"I think everyone is used to me getting into so much trouble so they can kind of shrug it off." He explained and smirked when Hermione yawned. "Go to bed Mione, I'll see you in the morning." Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry watched her leave. After a few minutes he settled back in the sofa staring into the flames. He fought the urge and memories that flooded him. Last year he was able to firecall Sirius. He closed his eyes.

"Mew!" He opened one eye to see Galahad trying to jump on his lap. His lips twitched and he scooped him up setting him on the couch beside him. Galahad purred loudly and nuzzled him.

"I want to go see Hedwig." Harry mused, but he remembered that Snape, curse him, still had his cloak. He felt his eyes drift slowly shut, he could hear the fire and felt Galahad purring now in his lap. He let his eyes close all the way.

"…arry!" a voice called waking Harry up fully, he jumped and saw Hermione glaring at him. "Harry, you already slept through breakfast! And you are going to be late to your first class of Potions if you don't get up now and get dressed!" she snapped. Harry leapt, dumping poor Galahad on the floor. Whom of course hissed at Harry and crawled under the couch to have a nice safe nap. Harry ran up the stairs and threw off his shirt and grabbed an unwrinkled robe (thanking Merlin for house elves as they put away his clothes, he was going to have to find out which did so he could thank it) and then grabbed a shirt throwing it on and pulling his robe on he ran down the stairs. He froze and ran back up the stairs grabbing his Potions text and several quills, he fully intended to scribble in his book this year so he wouldn't loose his notes this year. He ran back down and smiled at Hermione who gave him an aggravated look.

"I swear Harry you never change, you're almost as bad as Ron! And what are going to tell Snape if he finds out you skipped breakfast." She asked.

"That I ate it in the common room." Harry said flashing her his most charming grin. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Save that for someone who hasn't known you to wolf down an entire pizza on your own Harry." She said grinning as they headed for the dungeons.

"Aw but I'm positive you're getting me mixed up with Ron!" he said and raised an eyebrow as Neville walked over to join them.

"I think Professor Snape made a mistake…I got into his NEWT level Potions." He stammered. Harry slung an arm around his shoulders. For some strange reason he was extremely relaxed.

"Don't worry about it Neville, partner with me, I studied Potions a lot this summer, I had the snake as a tutor. He drilled into my brains the art of making stinky and disgusting tasting potions. We'll do fine!" he declared.

"Harry…are you drunk?" Hermione demanded as they walked into the classroom. Harry gave her a fake hurt look. This…this was where home was he thought as he threw down his book and grabbed Hermione's dashing to the other side of the room. She chased him shrieking at him to give it back to her. He laughed as he held it above her head spinning around the room as the rest of the class filled in.

"Harry Potter give me back my book!" she demanded and it would've sounded harsh had she not been holding back laughter. Harry grinned from ear to ear not noticing Snape walk into the room and began to watch his antics. He gave Harry another minute and nodded to himself. He was right to allow Granger and Longbottom into the class. Even though Longbottom didn't appear to know much, he actually did excellent on his OWL's the boy had a chance if he could get past his memory issue. He cleared his throat.

"Potter! Give Granger back her book, and detention with me tonight at seven!" he snapped out, Harry froze and gave Snape a completely disrespectful look. Snape gave Harry a cold look that had the teen hurrying to his seat.

"Alright. As you all know this is a N.E.W.T level potions class. Which means I expect no fooling around, as Potter already demonstrated for us, also if you mess even a single potion up you may get up and leave this class never to return. I will not teach a group of empty headed fools!" he bellowed. Harry rolled his eyes, at least it wasn't the same speech as first year. "Open your books to page 1337 we will begin with a truth serum potion!" he snapped as the correct ingredients appeared before them. Harry shivered, he still remembered the time Snape threatened him with it in third year. He watched as Neville stumbled to flip to the correct page, Harry flicked out his wand and the pages flipped to the right one.

"Thanks Harry." Neville mumbled as Harry began to arrange the ingredients in correct order. Surprisingly Snape had chosen one of the potions he had studied over the summer. He felt eyes on him and turned to stare at Snape. Why the heck was he having that shocked look on his face? He mused as he lit the fire effortlessly and began to add the ingredients in. Okay so maybe he hadn't been so at ease even the times Snape dragged him to the basement to brew potions, but he knew this one like the back of his hand. Sighing he turned and began to explain how to properly brew it to Neville. He really hoped Snape would stop watching him, it wasn't like he was going to blow up the cauldron!

"Potter come up here!" Snape barked out. Harry sighed.

"Keep stirring it, it'll be fine on its own for another five minutes." He said and walked over to Snape. The Potions Master folded his arms.

"How is it you have yet to glance at your book once?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"You know I read a lot this summer, this is one of the potions I remember. The later steps I will have to check but I do know the early ones." Harry said politely before he remembered he was supposed to be mad. He gave a shrug and headed back to his seat without permission. Now he was getting questioned for actually knowing what he was doing what was up with that? The rest of the class went smoothly, everyone managed not to blow up a cauldron. Though there were a few close calls. Harry carefully bottled the entire potion and grabbed his books with a mumbled 'Going to Great Hall' for his friends. He didn't want to get cornered by Snape again. A few minutes later he had settled himself at an empty table and spread out quills, parchment and opened his potions text to do the essay Snape had assigned for the next class. He ignored the food that appeared on the table beside him and got to work. He wanted to get it done and over with early so he could fit in some flying time, besides Galahad would be demanding lots of attention for Harry kicking him off him. He smiled as he flipped through the book looking for correct information.

"Harry Potter doing homework early?" Draco's voice called out. Harry turned and flashed Draco a smirk.

"You're point?" he asked.

"You do realize you should be eating now right?" Draco asked sitting down next to him. Harry snorted.

"I'm getting this done early, I know I'll have other classes that give out homework, and I do not want to waste my time then. Besides…next class is Cri's." he pointed out, he was looking forward to seeing how that went. Draco rolled his eyes and moved to shut Harry's book. Harry hissed and slapped his hands away. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're mental, you know that right Potter?" Draco pointed out. Harry laughed.

"Go back and play with your fellow little Snakes Draco and let me do my essay." Harry groaned. Draco snorted.

"Of course. I swear you might be a Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin or Gryffindor!" he declared and left Harry to his work. Harry shook his head, he wasn't surprised Draco was still attempting to keep an eye on him. The blonde had seemed to take a liking to him, and he also seemed to be trying to get the rest of the Slytherins to lay off Harry as well. Harry glanced at the watch he wore, it was still to early to head to class. Sighing he went back to work.

Several hours later, he headed for the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom, and he only had to prank several other classmates to leave him in piece so he could finish his assignment. He snickered as he walked into the classroom, where Draco promptly flicked him off, as he had tried again to nag Harry into stopping and eating. The Blonde now had a pleasant shade of Purple for his hair. Hermione shook her head as Harry deposited himself beside her.

"Harry that wasn't very mature of you! What is with you today?" she demanded, Harry shrugged and nearly groaned when Ron stood up to go sit near Dean and Seamus.

"Does he really have to keep this up?" he whined. Hermione rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Men." She said exasperated with the whole gender. The entire class jumped when text books literally fell onto the tables in front of them.

"Hello my little playthings!" Cri's voice rang out as she walked into the room. She wore a lavender skirt, with a peasant top a light shade of green, the same robe she had been wearing the night before was draped over an arm. Which she shrugged into then spun her hair actually down as she faced them. "Alright open your books!" she declared and gestured for them to randomly open to a page. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Professor, there must be some mistake. The pages in this book are blank!" she called out. Cri clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful discovery. Now can anyone tell me why they are blank?" she asked, she grinned even more when all she got was a look of confused and annoyed 16 year olds. "No one? Draco want to take a guess?" if looks could kill Cri would be a dead woman, Draco shook his head.

"No professor." He snapped. Cri sighed and sat on top of her desk.

"Well then because it is very simple, you can learn a lot of things from books, theories, the words and incantations for spells. And history, but when you are in the middle of something that calls for what you are here to learn there is only one thing that will help you: Experience. Now I know several of you already have a lot of it in this department, well then that just means you can be one of my little helpers. And no faking you don't know it, Harry, Draco!" she called out singling the two out. She gestured for them to stand up, both teens did groaning as they did so.

"I already know you know most of what I intend to teach it from two different sides of the spectrum. So perhaps you two could work together and create a duel of sorts for sometime to show your…talents?" she said raising an eyebrow. Harry and Draco exchanged looks.

"We could arrange that." Draco said in a bored voice. Cri smirked.

"Consider it you're final then." She said and motioned for them to sit back down. "My job is not to teach you to recite a dozen spells at high speed, I will be happy if you remember a single spell and are able to do it perfectly." She said then clapped her hands together.

"Alright I want everyone on their feet, after all there is no time like the present!" she said brightly.

"She is so mental!" Ron hissed loudly and most of the other students nodded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"She may be mental but you have got to admit she isn't boring!" Harry pointed out. Cri turned and sent Harry a pout.

"I am not mental!...I am insanely brilliant, quite the difference there!" she said and spun vanishing her robes.

"She's got tattoos!" one of the slower students called out and Cri glanced at her flamed arms.

"Why yes I do!" she said. "Wands out everyone, because it's back to basics!" she declared and the whole close moaned.

"Oh my god! What does she think we are a bunch of first years!" Ron whined as they left the class. Cri had them all demonstrate basic first year defense spells. And declared that they would spend the rest of the week perfecting them.

"Ron quit whining! It's good for her to be reviewing things!" Harry snapped. Ron turned and glared at him.

"By the time she's done half the year will have gone by!"

"But at least you will be able to do those spells with your eyes closed and without hesitation!" Harry snapped back.

"Harry…Ron…" Hermione said in a tired voice but was saved the trouble when Draco pushed through them.

"You promised me a game Potter." He sneered and grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from his housemates.

"Draco…what the hell!" Harry objected as he was dragged in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Shut up for once Harry, you were only digging deeper into an argument that was not going to end. And if it did it would've been you and Weasel throwing punches, because he would've gotten you to loose that temper of yours!" Draco stated and led Harry into the common room.

"Still…Mione was stopping us! You didn't have to stick your nose in!" he pointed out sitting down.

"No. but Snape would've had my head if he knew I was around and did nothing to keep you out of trouble." Draco pointed out. "Speaking of Snape don't you have detention with him tonight?"

"You actually think I am going to go? That was so bogus! Class didn't even start when he stormed in declaring I had detention." Harry said rolling his eyes letting his books slide to the floor.

"Harry you know you're just asking for even more trouble right? Snape is you're guardian now you can't skip detention with him! He'll kill you or do worse keep you in his sight constantly." He said as he got out a chess board.

"Draco this is Hogwarts not his house, there is very little he can do to me here." Harry said smugly. "So how shall I beat you today?"

"…keep talking Potter, I may do Snape a favor and hex you!" Draco threatened.

"You keep promising to do that! But you never follow through!" Harry said laughing. Draco growled at him. The doors to the common room burst open with what appeared to be a very angry Snape.

"Potter! My office now! Move!" Snape barked out. Harry looked at him rolling his eyes.

"I am not going! I didn't even do anything wrong!" he snapped.

"You were horsing around in class."

"I did not!" Harry growled, but he knew the look in Snape's eyes. "Fine…I'll go to your office." He said though the look in his eyes spelled trouble.

"Good." Snape said stiffly, his eyes equally held a look that spelled trouble. Harry nodded to Draco and followed Snape from the common room to his office.

"So what do you want me to do?" Harry growled bad temperedly.

"For you to knock that temper of yours off!" Snape commanded. When Harry only folded his arms and gave him a 'so now what?' look he sighed. "Sit down we need to talk." Harry groaned and slumped down in the chair farthest from Snape's desk.

"Let me see your hand." Snape demanded once Harry was settled into the chair. Harry blinked and then held up both hands.

"What about them?" he snapped. Snape raised an eyebrow and gestured for Harry to put them back down again.

"Hold up your writing hand." He said, Harry shook his head rolling his eyes again and held it up slightly. "Abacavada." Snape said quickly and watched as the spell surrounding it turned misty and left it. Harry quickly tried to shove his hand in his pocket but Snape reached out and gripped it tightly. "I will not tell lies…" he read out loud. "What's that about?" Harry stared at him his face paling, he yanked his hand free and slid his sleeve over it.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Don't give me that Harry. Tell me why you were writing I will not tell lies in detention with the toad." Snape said.

Harry stared blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't? should I fire call Umbridge to explain this then?" he said with a raised eyebrow and nearly smirked when a panicked look came into Harry's eyes.

"She's in prison you can't fire call her!" Harry snapped.

"Oh no? I will find a way." Harry slumped back in his seat glaring at Snape.

"What the fuck is the big deal?" he swore. Which from the look on Snape's face, was a very big mistake.

"Watch your mouth! I don't appreciate that tone, or that language! And the big deal is you went a whole year with detentions from her probably craving 'I will not tell lies' into your skin and didn't tell anyone! Did you think of the other students who might have done the same thing, but knew you had detention all the time and figured if you could handle it so could they?!" Snape yelled.

"That isn't true!" Harry screamed.

"What isn't?" Snape demanded calmly.

Harry glared at him. "And it was for the stories that were being published about me, she said I was seeking attention by spreading lies."

"What isn't true Harry? And did you go to the paper and tell them to write anything in regards to you?"

"No." Harry snapped.

"What isn't true?" Snape pressed, Harry seemed to be avoiding answering that one question. "And of course you didn't. Then how were you telling lies? Care to explain?"

"I don't know! She claimed I was so she had me sit down with a quill and write that over and over and over again on the desk…only it didn't show up on the desk…" Harry said looking away.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Harry shrugged. Snape just continued to look at Harry.

"Potter, do you think that any other student would have deserved the same treatment?" Snape questioned.

"No." Harry said without hesitation.

"And what happens if others did?"

"Guess it'll be all my fault…as usual." Harry said tilting his chair back and stared at the ceiling.

"No. Not like always. However you should have said something why didn't you?" Snape asked again.

"Because." He said still staring at the ceiling like it was fascinating

"That is not an answer. I am getting very tired of it as well, now why on Earth would you not tell someone that Umbridge was using an illegal devise for detention?" Snape said, he could not believe how stubborn he was being about it.

"Because at that time the school was already going to hell." Harry said in a tone that told Snape he was being a moron. Snape was about to blow. He was so furious at Potter.

"Fine, let's pretend that the school was 'already going to hell'. Why did you not tell someone after? And why were you hiding it." That was what really bothered Snape, that no one, including Potter himself had even told him what had happened.

"Besides it would've made her happy if I went and whined about it." Harry added. Snape looked at Harry and wondered if everyone besides him would have actually been tactful with that information. Based on what he saw, probably.

"Potter, from now on if there is ever a teacher to endanger you, you are to come and tell me immediately. No if's, and's, or but's on this."

"Whatever." Harry said sulkily still content with the ceiling. That did it.

"Look at me! Now!" Snape yelled. Harry groaned and slammed his chair back onto the floor and gave Snape a glare.

"What?" he snapped.

"You will come to me if a teacher is abusing you ever again. No matter what teacher! Actually even if they aren't, but put you in danger in anyway. Do.I.make.my.self.clear?" Snape growled.

"Shesh yes, I don't see what the big deal is." Harry said thinking of the school his aunt and uncle had originally been planning on sending him before he got his Hogwarts letter. If Snape was having a field day about this he'd go over the top about that school.

"It is a big deal, no body has the right to abuse you or put you in harms way. Now I have a cream and potion that can heal your hand. It would've only required a simple swipe of the potion had you told someone as soon as it happened but now there is scar damage." Snape said in a businesslike manor.

"Whatever." Harry said again, he didn't add what he really thought, honestly what was one more scar? He was bound to have a dozen by the end of the school year.

"Not whatever, however that is enough for tonight." Snape began, Harry couldn't stand up quick enough.

"Potter! Wait one more thing we need to discuss sit back down." Snape called out and Harry groaned stomping to the seat and sat back down glaring at Snape.

"What?" he said nastily.

"Stop that attitude. Or I will." Snape said glaring right back. He was after all famous for his glares. "Also…I will not have you skipping meals, or going and not eating." Snape told him sternly while waving his wand, food appeared before the two of them. "Now eat! I know you missed breakfast and I know you didn't eat at lunch." Harry stared at Snape.

"I was doing homework at lunch time! He defended himself. "and I overslept for breakfast!"

"I don't care. If you over sleep say 'food' and something light that you can eat on the go will appear. What homework could you possibly be doing that was so important. All of your summer work was done. That is not, and never will be an excuse. You will have all your homework done on time so you do not have to miss a meal." Snape said sternly.

"Um…I was working on the assignment you assigned us in class today." Harry said.

"My assignment? That's due Wednesday or Friday? Neither should have stopped you from eating. And it is only Monday." Snape pointed out.

"I kinda…already finished it…" Harry said to the floor.

"That's irrelevant to eating. You had some time after lunch to finish it, as well as all of tomorrow."

"I wanted to use that time for something else!" Harry objected.

"I appreciate you trying and getting it done early however not if you food intake suffers for it. You need to eat. Or I will put you back in bed, until you learn to eat right." Snape said with a stern gaze that was not meant to be taken lightly.

"Snape…come on! I wanted to get it done early because I do have other homework and I wanted to go flying tomorrow after classes!" Harry protested.

"No flying! Not until you've had your potion regularly. And you're missing the point! You will not suffer your food intake!" Snape said sneering.

"What do you mean no flying!" Harry said ignoring Snape's comment about, food, he liked food he just didn't always have time for it.

"I mean you will not fly until I know your knee is being cared for and that you will be able to use it in such a manor without injuring it again. Had you stayed on top of it, this would be a problem. And also so I know you will be heavy enough to even stay on a broom!" Snape added taking in Harry's build.

Harry glared at Snape. "I am heavy enough for a broom, besides Quidditch practice starts on Wednesday!"

"Yes? Well keep skipping meals and you won't. I. Do. Not. Care. When Quidditch starts, I care about you injuring yourself!" he growled.

"Harry stared at Snape. "…I am staying on the team regardless." He refused to miss yet another year.

"If I am certain your knee will hold up, I'll let you play, in two weeks. You don't exactly need the practice." Snape said.

"Two weeks! But we have practice and I do need the practice I've barely flown at all this summer!" Harry screeched.

"You do not!" Snape was beyond being upset, and he had no clue why they were having an argument. He set the rules end of story. "Potter enough! I have the final say, you will not play unless I deem it."

Harry stared at Snape his blood draining from his face. "But…you…can't…"he said in shock.

"I can and I am. Stop this nonsense. Would you like to stay in bed anymore? Would you like to be crippled for your life?" Snape growled.

Harry glared at Snape. He was not going to keep Harry off the team. No way! "I am not staying in bed, I am not missing practice!"

"I am not making you stay in bed. I am asking you to take a potion regularly for two weeks, then I will allow you to fly as long as your knee is fine and you are having no side affects, which you shouldn't. if you want to continue arguing over this, I will make it a month, and you will get nicely acquainted with a corner."

"Harry slumped back in his seat. "This is so unfair!" he said, he wasn't technically arguing, just stating a fact.

"Enough. Now go to your common room, its almost curfew." Harry nodded okay so he couldn't practice with the team. He would just do it on his own…when Snape was teaching classes.

"Yes sir."

"Goodnight. My private chambers are two doors over. if you can't sleep and need a sleeping potion come." Snape said.

"Oh of course sir, but don't worry I'll sleep just fine." And dream of strangling you! Harry thought.

"Good. I don't want to hear of your wandering tonight or any other night. I will see you tomorrow before lunch." Snape said dismissing him.

"Yes for your potion." Snape said in a weary tone as if he was tired of repeating himself.

"Oh…" Harry said, he had entirely once again forgotten about the potion. He gave Snape a nod and headed back to his common room. Snape glared after him and conjured a glass of whiskey. He never drank, but Merlin knew after that he needed one. And a long nights sleep…

A/N: Please review! Don't expect another udpate this week as thursday is my birthday and I am going out of town! I can promise to work on it some though! Skittles


	17. Pain

Whew sorry for the long piece of time before updates school, switching jobs and some other health issues arose for me. This isn't beta'd and my beta seems to have disapeered so please I apolgize if I missed any mistakes. If I get another beta and or hear from mine I'll post the new version up. Already working on the next chappie though! Please review!!

Skittles!

Chapter 17: Pain

Harry lay staring at the ceiling in the boy's dorm. His eyes felt heavy and he was exhausted. But sleep did not conquer the teen's mind. Sighing he sat up, funny he thought, a year ago he would've been able to wake up Ron and they would've talked the whole night until they fell asleep. He closed his eyes then stood up sliding his shoes on he walked towards the door pausing to stare at his former best friend. His eyes took on a haunted look, making him seem like he had seen more than just sixteen years of life. Shaking his head at the fact that Ron's foot was hanging out from the bed, he moved silently and slid it back on the bed under the blanket. He could and would watch out for the redhead. He continued and finally made his way down the stairs into the common room. The fire had burned low casting an eerie glow on the room. Sighing he sat down on one of the chairs lowering his head into his hands. He almost wished he wasn't back at Hogwarts, raising his eyes he turned and smiled as Hermione moved to sit next to him.

"How did you know I'd be awake?" He asked. Hermione laughed as she folded her legs under her body.

"Harry I've known you five going on six years now. How could I not know?" she pointed out laughing. The two smiled silently. After a few minutes Harry sighed.

"Just what is it I'm supposed to be doing Mione? I honestly don't know anymore, I mean this summer has been one of the weirdest yet…most hell I don't know what I'm trying to say." Harry said frustrated running a hand through his hair. Hermione stood and knelt down in front of the chair reaching out she trailed Harry's old scar down to his new one.

"I'd say this summer has helped you grow more than anyone could have ever imagined. You've changed a lot, some of it good, you think things through more, you put your head into school. But you've also withdrawn from all of us, and I don't mean Ron. Harry you are trying to hide everything that bothers you!" She said, when Harry lifted his hands to cover his face she grabbed them holding them tightly. "If you won't talk to us then you need to talk to Professor Snape. We might not like him but he is your guardian." She added sternly. Harry managed a tired smile at her.

"I'm fine. And I am not trying to hide anything, come on Mione when have you ever known me actually able to keep something to myself? I just always blow up." He pointed out. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you know what I mean. If you think it's to protect someone then you keep it to yourself! You bottle it all in and then brood like you are doing tonight." She pushed. Harry tugged his hands free and sat up more staring into Hermione's eyes.

"I'm alright honestly, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Then go talk to Snape about it, he'll at least make sure you get some sleep." She said standing, she grabbed his hands and tugged him up. "And I intend to make sure that's what you go do! Now move that ass of yours Potter get to his rooms now or so help me you won't like the hex I put on you!" She threatened. Harry held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, alright you win Hermione I'll go talk to him. Though I really don't see what the point is." He said walking towards the door.

"The point Mr. Potter is so that you actually talk to someone, anyone and if Snape is that person then so be it." She said pointing to the door. Harry paused beside it and turned.

"When did you get so wise?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry," She said in an exasperated tone of voice, "I've always been this wise you just never noticed before!" she pointed to the door. "Now quit stalling."

Harry rolled his eyes and slipped out into the hall, he knew if he came back Hermione would drag him to Snape herself, he glanced around the hallway as he whispered "luminous" under his breath raising his now glowing wand. Walking past the paintings he tried not to laugh at the grumbles and comments he got as he walked past.

"Up to more trouble again I see Mr. Potter!" one particular painting called out in a cheerful voice. Harry turned but when his eyes graced the painting all it was, was a simple still life no figure was on it. Frowning Harry moved on his way. A little further down another painting called out to his attention.

"I still say a better Slytherin you would have made!" the same voice called out. Spinning Harry saw a blank space on the wall where the voice seemed to have come from. One of the other paintings an old man coughed.

"Don't look at me young whiper snapper I didn't say a word!" he declared in a cranky voice. Harry blinked. He had to be going totally nuts. Shaking his head he finally walked down the stairwell to the dungeon.

"Keep an eye on that last step it's a mite bit slippery." The voice called out as Harry's foot touched it, Harry turned and sure enough the step was coated in water sliding he hit the floor his knee colliding the edge of the stair. He sat still for a minute seeing stars as his knee screamed. Slowly he sat up wincing as he did so. Slowly he pushed himself upright nearly falling over, he let out a hissing breath as he put pressure on his knee. Limping he walked over to the wall leaning his hand against it he slowly hopped towards Snape's rooms swearing all along the way.

"First freaking voices, now this! He's going to kill me! Great this is just so bloody great!" he swore as he reached the door. He knocked quietly sweat beading on his forehead, his knee throbbed in time with his heart beat. Breathing heavily he rested his head against the cool castle wall. The door opened slowly and the potions master stepped out into the hall watching Harry with knowing eyes.

"What is it Potter?" he demanded in an aggravated tone of voice.

"Sorry to bother the beauty sleep I know you so desperately need, and I wouldn't have if Hermione hadn't made me." He said darkly pushing off the wall and limped to Snape. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to your self this time!" He demanded hooking a hand and pulling Harry closer to the light that was shining brightly from within his rooms. Harry growled narrowing his eyes.

"What did I….I didn't do anything! I didn't ask for some freaking psychopath to be after me! I didn't ask for Ron to suddenly start hating my guts!" Harry shouted. Snape slapped his hand over the teen's mouth and hauled him into the room the door closing by its self. Gentler he pushed Harry down into one of the chairs releasing his mouth.

"And I sure as hell didn't ask for you to be my guardian! I'm sure you'd love it if I just went and died! Would make everyone's life a whole lot easier! Maybe Voldemort and Dumbledore can have a nice cup of tea and a heart to heart!" Harry continued to shout. Snape watched him closely folding his arms as Harry panted.

"Are you done yet?" he questioned the teen.

"No! I am not done! I am so freaking tired of not being able to sleep because I have to plan some sort of way to defend against an attack by death eaters! I'm sick of having to look behind my back on my own because I never know if someone is around wanting to kill me! What the hell did I do to them besides being born!" Harry said now screaming he moved to stand but Snape whipped out his wand.

"Enough!" He commanded. Harry glared at him, the light casting deep circles beneath Harry's eyes. For several minutes the two stared at each other, both sizing up the other figuring out what it was they wanted to happen. Snape finally lowered his wand. "So…I take it Mr. Weasley has yet to mature?" Harry swore rapidly and leaned back in the chair.

"That isn't the point." He snapped.

"Then what pray tell is the point Mr. Potter beyond a normal teenage temper tantrum." Snape said. Harry opened his mouth to shout at him but Snape stopped him raising a finger.

"Now is not the time to discuss this I think." Snape said sighing as he walked out of the room. Harry groaned, great just great Harry blow up in front of Snape and he'll think something is actually wrong. He leaned down rubbing his temples trying to strain his ears to hear what Snape was doing in whatever room he had wandered off to. Within a matter of minutes Snape was back with a steaming tea cup in his hands. He knelt in front of Harry a scowl on his face.

"I want you to drink that entire cup Potter, you are spending the night here." Snape declared in a tone that commanded absolute obedience. Harry groaned and took a sip almost spitting it out.

"What the hell is this!" he demanded. Snape stood towering above him.

"No lip Potter, drink it all or so help me there will be a repeat of the events that occurred during this summer when you refused to drink." He snarled. Harry paled and quickly took another sip. He watched as Snape again left the room, sighing he glared at the cup.

"Gee thanks Hermione this is just what I need, a real stress reliever." He said hotly. Growling he drank more of whatever disgusting liquid Snape had put in the tea cup.

"Potter! I expect that cup empty by the time I walk back in there!" Snape called out. Harry growled as he downed the entire cup shuddering at the taste. Setting the cup on the floor he leaned his head back closing his eyes. Where the hell was that voice coming from? It could've been one of the near by paintings playing a trick or heck even Peeves playing one of his many pranks. Footsteps caused him to open his eyes, only slightly, Snape was watching him with measuring eyes, which annoyed Harry extremely.

"What is it?" he snapped, honestly he didn't care what Snape did to him anymore, he was sick of being walked all over. Snape walked over and pulled Harry to his feet, cupping his arm so that he wouldn't fall as he was led limping into one of the other rooms.

"As I stated you will be staying here tonight." Snape repeated and pushed Harry onto a bed in the room. Harry stared at him.

"Yeah I get that, staying here whatever." He said moving to pull his shoes off. Snape grabbed his wrists and pulled them away.

"No Harry I do not think you do get it." Snape said frowning at him. He pulled Harry's shoes off himself then he stood. "I expect you to come to me, even if it is something you feel isn't necessary."

"Sir…I asked before, and I would really like to know what happened to my Aunt, Uncle and cousin." Harry said, his eyes taking their usual haunted look. Snape sighed.

"Your cousin is alive and everyday growing stronger. They are in protected custody of some very powerful Aurors. Though why we are even bothering to do so when your Uncle keeps wandering off all the time." Snape said clearly disgusted that they were doing anything to help the Dursley's.

"Can I see them?" Harry asked shocking Snape. The man blinked several minutes.

"You expect me to allow you anywhere near the man who beat you this summer? Why would I!" Snape said.

"Yes I do. Because despite the way they have treated me Professor they are my family. And my mother wouldn't want them to be harmed." Harry said staring at Snape, Snape rolled his eyes.

"Save me the ridiculous Gryffindor trait Potter, though that seems to be the only one you posses of your house." Snape said.

"Yeah well that's cause Gryffindor is the second choice for the Sorting hat." Harry admitted. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"And the other house it wanted you to be put into?" he asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you." Harry said eyeing Snape wearily. Snape leaned forward his face barely a breath away from Harry's. "Slytherin."

"What!" Snape shouted snapping upright. He stared down at Harry. Harry Potter, son of James Potter was supposed to be a Slytherin! It made prefect since, he thought as he watched Harry.

"What's the big deal?" Harry growled. Snape took a deep breath, now was not the time to rile the boy back up, now was time to strangle him till he passed out so he would actually sleep!

"Nothing Potter, now shut your eyes and go to sleep." Snape said heading for the door. Harry slumped back hissing slightly as he jarred his knee. His shoulder burned slightly as well, probably from the fall. His eyes slowly closed.

Snape watched from the doorway, waiting until he was sure Harry was actually in a deep enough sleep, silent as death itself he crept over and rolled up Harry's pant leg. Once more the knee was already swelling. "Well Potter I dare say you will not be on the Quddittch team this year." He said sighing, he knew there would be one hell of a argument with the teen on that matter. Rubbing his temples he stood to get some supplies, he would do what he could do while the boy was asleep with luck the knee would heal itself sooner than he thought it would…

A flash of green light clouded Harry's mind and screams echoed only they weren't the screams of his mother this time…they were the screams of those he knew at Hogwarts. "No!" He screamed as the green light vanished showing him what was left of Hogwarts He stared walking…he could make out the bodies of all his classmates. He continued walking till he saw a form come from the mist the man wore green his eyes twinkled. He raised his hand in greeting and as he did so the blood and bodies vanished a moment later Harry was standing inside a room he didn't recognize. The man walked forward his hair was slightly graying.

"Hello Harry." He said though there wasn't a sound from his mouth. Frowning Harry backed up a step.

"Who are you! What was that!" Harry said cautiously. The man smiled even more.

"Never mind me right now my young Slytherin. That was what could be should you choose the wrong path." He said stepping closer to Harry.

"What do you mean wrong path, did Voldemort do all that?" he asked.

"No…" The man said his smile vanishing. "You did."


	18. Believing in Insanity

A/N: Whew there we go finished this chapter finally! Sorry it took so long, but work plus school equals next to no free time. This is unbeta'd so yes I know I have a lot of mistakes that my eyes most likely can not see. So sorry about that lol, but Ashes just doesn't seem to have any luck in beta's the last one vanished poof! lol enjoy and as always please review.

Chapter 18: Believing in Insanity

"You did…"Harry shot awake breathing heavily his eyes wide and panicked. His breath came in short and shallow gulps. He raised his hands. I killed them? he thought in shock.

"It isn't going to be Voldemort its going to be me that kills everyone…" He said out loud. A moment later the room filled with light and Snape was at his side, he stared down at Harry.

"What nonsense is that?" he demanded growling. Harry shook his head and swallowed.

"Nothing…I…just…" Harry said then he shrugged. "It's nothing just a stupid nightmare." He wants me to kill him, Snape thought as visions of him strangling Harry danced through his head.

"Potter do not try my patience, need I remind you we are in my rooms and I have several potions that can easily force you to tell me." He threatened and smirked at the way the boy stared at him.

"It was nothing…just a nightmare where I destroyed Hogwarts and killed everyone okay?" Harry snapped. He wasn't going to mention the man. Snape would most likely freak and ask to many questions. Snape stared down at him for several moments before he silently left the room. Sighing Harry rubbed his eyes, when was he ever going to get a full night's sleep again? Probably after I kill Voldie, then again I'll just have nightmares of him coming back for the rest of my life. Harry thought grimacing he rolled his shoulders then slumped down on the cot. Snape probably went to another room to sleep, tired of me waking up and making a big deal out of nothing. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Potter." Snape's voice said as he heard the man surprisingly walk back into the room.

"Yes sir."

"You have issues." Came the bland reply. Harry smacked his forehead

"Thanks for that oh so helpful information. Like I didn't know that already." He said sarcastically. He yelped as Snape removed his hand from his forehead, a moment later a something cool replaced it.

"So you had a dream and you were the one who killed everyone. Do you know why?" Snape asked in a serious tone of voice. Harry opened his eyes and glared at Snape.

"Because I must've been as crazy and power hungry as lord scaly?" Harry said dryly. Snape smacked his arm.

"I'm serious Harry. Stop and think about it. It was most likely you pulled one of your go off without thinking nor caring about yourself and endangered yourself. You know…like you did this summer with the Dursley's." Snape said frowning at him. Harry rolled his eyes and started to sit up, but Snape casually pressed a hand on his shoulder, with his other he put the clothe of Harry's eyes. "Try and fall back asleep Potter. Staying awake all night long wont make any difference."

"Whatever…" Harry muttered and he heard Snape move away from him. Snape paused by his bed with a smirk, as he took out his wand and aimed it at Harry. What the boy didn't know couldn't hurt him. With a whispered spell Harry was sound asleep again. placing his wand by the bed Snape folded his arms. He knew that Harry was keeping something about the dream to himself, just what and why was another matter altogether. And a matter that would have to wait until morning. He needed to be at his best if he was to battle with the boy in the morning. He extinguished the light and closed his eyes. Potter was worse than a toddler.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter…" the voice hissed in Harry's ear. Harry's eyes snapped open and he moved to sit up but something unseen restrained him."I believe we have been going about this the wrong way. You seem to think you stand a chance." Voldemort said his body swirling into view. Harry panicked as the surrounding area morphed back into the familiar graveyard, he was on a stone tablet his hands and ankles bound. He fought against the panic and managed a smile.

"Is that so Tommy-boy?" he asked proud that his voice didn't shake. Voldemort shook his head sadly.

"Harry, Harry…you should have learned by now that it is hopeless to fight me…after all we are the same." He stated and his body vanished a moment later an adult version of Tom Riddle stood beside him. "We both want the power, the power to change fate. I can still bring back all your loved one's Potter. I know how."

Harry strained against the rope and smirked, "If that was true then how come so many of your followers are dead? Why not bring them back, they would be useful shields. Or maybe you just want dear old dad back Tom."

Voldemort's eyes swirled and a moment later Harry was screaming in pain. The Dark Lord released the spell after several minutes and Harry slumped back on the tablet. "Now then back to what I was saying. We do not have to be enemies Mr. Potter. I could use a right hand, someone who I know has enough power to rule at my side. If you refuse…I will show you what pain really is." He said smirking. Harry stared up panting.

"Good to see you still have a real face, is the other just a glamour or your arse?" Harry said. Voldemort hissed at him."You try my patience Mr. Potter!"

"I wasn't aware you had any Tom. See I still have so much to learn." Harry said grinning, he couldn't tell anymore if this was just another vision or if it was actually happening. Voldemort took a calming breath then he smiled, it was odd seeing him as an actual human again.

Voldemort sighed and took out what appeared to be a whip, which had Harry actually raising his eyebrow."Using muggle things now are we Tommy?"

"Oh this is a much more…improved version of the primitive whip muggles use…I think you'll enjoy it…" he said smirking as the whip sprang to life leaving his flesh colored fingers. Harry didn't scream as the first stroke hit his chest, he was just shocked. The second lash was more painful and cut deeper. He fought…it's a dream…if only he could…finally he screamed as pain rippled through his body…he could hear Voldemort laughing his head off…just a dream!

"Potter I swear if you do not open your eyes this instant I will tan your hide worse than anything you have ever felt. Blast it boy open your eyes!" Snape's panicked voice filled his ears. Snape? Harry thought as the whip dug deeper Harry screamed more. "Harry for Merlin's sake clear your mind, I know your cabable of it!" Snape's voice called through the haze of pain.

He stopped screaming and concentrated on Snape's voice. "Potter I swear if you don't open your eyes this minute…"

"You'll what give me a detention?" Harry croaked opening his eyes weakly. The site he saw stopped his breath. Snape was pale, paler than he had ever been, his eyes were wide with panic and his hands were coated with blood. Snape's voice caught in his throat as he pressed the clean clothe against his student's chest. Harry blinked.

"I swear Potter you need a full session with a mind healer!" Snape snapped in a shaking voice. Harry blinked up at Snape.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Snape's jaw dropped as he stared down at his charge. Of all the things to come out of Harry Potter's mouth that was the last he expected.

"What's the matter? Potter have you entirely lost your mind? First you show up here again bruised and lacking sleep. Then when your actually asleep the dark lord enters your dream…which if you actually listened to me he wouldn't be able to do. But nooo, you don't even try you can handle everything on your own. And now here you are…bleeding! Bleeding from whatever it is he did to you and you ask what is wrong!" Snape yelled, he didn't even notice the way Harry cringed withdrawing from his touch. "You are supposed to trust me! I'm your bloody guardian for Merlin's sake you should've called for me!"

"I couldn't! if he knew you weren't his anymore it would endanger you! I wont have anyone else die because of me!" Harry screamed back.

"The deaths you've scene are not your fault! How many times must I tell you that! And it is not your job to protect me! It is my job, my duty, and my choice to protect you!" Snape screamed back at him.

"Whether it was my hand that took their lives, or Voldemort's it still lays on my shoulders I didn't protect them good enough. It is not going to happen again!" Harry growled. Snape hissed as he conjured a vial pouring the contents on the already bloody clothe. With hands that shook he peeled back Harry's shirt and pressed the clothe on it. Fire erupted from Harry's chest and his hands gripped Snape's. "

Would you stop that!"

"And what let these get infected so you wind up in bed for a month. Now there's an idea, at least if you were to weak to move you wouldn't get into as much trouble. And you would at least sleep!" Snape shouted. Harry hissed as Snape continued rubbing the clothe."But no that would be to simple now isn't it! You never behaved in your entire life!" Snape raged. He could barely stand to see the marks on Harry's chest. "If you ever find yourself in that kind of situation you will call for me." He stared down at Harry…there it was again that heavy weight around his chest…as if he actually possecessed what did one call it? Ah yes a heart…Green eyes stared into his, the boy wasn't even wincing now, nor did the eyes hold pain. He shook his head at Snape.

"You know no matter what I want, or anyone else wants its all going to come down to one thing…either I kill him first, or he kills me." Harry said in a flat emotionless tone of voice. Well…that was enough of that, Snape thought sitting up straighter, there was no way he was going to be able to talk to the boy when he was in this mood…and when Snape still had his hands stained with his blood. He stood holding the blood soaked clothe in his hands tightly, a barrier between him and Harry, he wanted badly and surprisingly to take the boy into his hands and hold him, to ensure he was there and alive. Coughing again he turned.

"I am going to get you a dreamless sleep Potter, and you are going to drink it whether or not you desire to." He snapped and walked from the room. He could have conjured it, or gotten a house elf to get it for him but he needed a moment to compose himself. He leaned against the door closing his eyes tightly. He hadn't seen it, hadn't wanted to see just how vulnerable Harry was to the Dark Lord…though he knew the Dark Lord would never be able to possess Harry again, he could cause bodily and mental anguish on Harry himself. Growling at himself he stormed towards his potions closet vanishing the bloody clothe, he would get a new one and tend to the lashes that marred Potter's chest once the boy was in a deep sleep…where no more dreams nor pain could haunt him. His fingers closed around the vial of dreamless sleep and he closed his eyes. Harry had thrashed opened his mouth as if to scream yet no sound had escaped his lips. How many times had he done the same with his muggle relatives? Severus stop it! He scolded himself and stormed from the room back into the room. Harry had pulled his shirt back down and was sitting up. He turned his head and looked Snape straight in the eye.

"Snape…it isn't your fault, I'm sorry." He said. As simple as that Snape felt something inside himself crack. Here was the son of his enemy…a man his former dark master would have loved to get his hands on. The very boy he himself for the past five years treated unfairly and cruelly. And refused to teach just because the boy stumbled across a painful memory, he had given up teaching him and the boy was suffering…and he was…sorry…Snape sneered.

"Sorry Mr. Potter? What in Merlin's name do you have to be sorry about!" He thundered storming over to Harry. It was over this was it. He leaned down and gripped Harry's chin."Starting tomorrow Mr. Potter I will begin to teach you Occlumency again and this time…we are not going to stop." He said, the same tone of voice he always used during class. Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes sir." He said automatically. Shaking his head Snape opened the vial and held it to Harry's lips.

"Drink it willingly, or give me the pleasure of pouring it down your throat." Snape said, though without the normal enthusiasm he had. Harry raised a hand and gripped Snape's wrist.

"If I had paid attention when you were trying to teach me then Sirius would…"

"Potter you are not going to finish that statement. Now drink the damn potion!" Snape snarled at Harry ready to pinch the teens nose and pour it down his throat. Harry snatched the potion from Snape's hand and downed it in one gulp.

"Happy now?" he said attitude plain in his voice, he was sore, he was in pain and he didn't want to have anything to do with Snape or his vial potions at the moment. Yet he was stuck with both. He closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to meet Snape's anymore. He didn't want to deal with the man, he wished he was back in the boys dorm in Gryffindor tower, with Ron mad at him no one would have bothered him…then again he thought as he felt himself slowly begin to drift. Then again no one would've woken him up and who knew if he would've been able to actually survive that vision. Finally his body went limp.

"Idiot…" Snape muttered as he set to the task of cleaning Potter up once again. Foolish, stupid, childish boy! He fumed, all the boy did was think about others and himself none. When was he actually going to give what happened to him some real thought? Snape thought with a shake of his head. He stood having done as much as he could, made his way to the fireplace. Dumbledore would need to know about this, because he fully intended to have Harry in bed for several days…whether or not the teen agreed with the idea….

Snape dodged the shoe that was thrown at him. Yes, he observed from as far from Potter's bed as he could. Teenagers could throw worse tantrums than two year olds when they didn't get their own way. He rubbed the ridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Potter we are not getting anywhere when you insist to carry on in such a fashion." He said trying with reason. The teen had woken up late for what should have been his first class. And when he had fumbled around getting dressed yelling on the top of his lungs at Snape for not waking him up in time, Snape had told him where he would be for the next few days. The result of this discovery was Harry's tantrum. Harry threw the other shoe aimed directly at Snape's face. Angrily Snape raised a hand catching the shoe midair.

"That is enough!" he thundered. Harry glared at him, he was sitting on the bed, mainly for two reasons. His knee hurt too much to stand, and two Snape the bastard had actually flung a confinement spell at him when he had tried to run from the room. So now he was stuck in bed, and just because every counter charm he tried didn't work, and that Snape held his wand in his other hand now, didn't mean he had lost…yet…both stared at each other unblinking. Two tempers coated the room with heat.

"I would think that after this summer you would realize that I do not do things unless there is an actual reason for doing them! But obviously I was not only mistaken in that area but as well as the idea for a moment that you were capable of acting your age!" Snape shouted. He had to get the boy behaving before he himself had to go to class. If he didn't show, he knew since Granger was the one who sent Harry to him, would figure out where the boy actually was, which could mean trouble in more ways than one. "I will give you a cookie Potter if you promise to behave." Snape said sighing heavly rubbing his temples. Harry froze in mid-swear to stare at his professor.

"A cookie? What the hell do you take me for a little kid?" Harry said his voice filled with disgust. Snape lowered his hand and glared at Harry.

"You certainly are doing quite the impression of a child." He pointed out, Harry opened his mouth to argue but slowly shut it folding his arms.

"You didn't even ask me." He pouted. Snape rolled his eyes heaven word, why was it again he even cared about this spoiled brat? "And you still haven't told me when your going to let me see my family." Harry added softly. Snape froze his eyes whipping to Harry's surprise coating them.

"You say that…after the night you had?" he said unable to mask his shock.

"What if Voldemort," Snape flinched at the name, "found out wherever it is you are hiding them? What if he sent death eaters to finish the job!" Harry said his eyes pleading. Saint Potter…Snape thought grumbling underneath his breath.

"As I have told you in the past, your Uncle and Aunt, as well as that pathetic worm of a cousin are all safe. Safer it seems than you." He said through his teeth. He wasn't about to tell Harry that he never intended for Harry to even see them again. Not after the stunt his uncle had pulled when Harry risked his life to save them. Nor with the vicious words and threats that coated the house where the Dursley's were currently being hidden. He stared at Harry for another moment before he turned and picked up the book he had thrown on his bed, he had meant to give it to Harry after the two had calmly accepted the fact that Harry was going to be bed ridden. Though it hadn't gone as smoothly as he wanted, Snape mused as he walked over to the bed. He held out the book.

"What's this?" Harry demanded bad temperedly. Heaving yet another sigh Snape grabbed one of Harry's hands and placed the book in it.

"It's a book Mr. Potter, I would think that you would be able to tell that yourself." He said smirking as anger lit Harry's eyes again. Then he turned walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked not that he actually cared.

"To teach Potter. I am not the one who is stuck in bed." He smirked, "And I wouldn't throw that book at me, because as you are stuck there due to your temper tantrum that book other than sleep is the only thing you'll be able to do. As I still have your wand and wont be returning it till at the earliest tomorrow morning." And with that he left the room.

Harry growled in his direction and pondered just for the hell of it throwing the book anyway. But, he restrained himself and set the book aside rearranging the pillows so that he was able to lean on them as well as the wall. Then he picked up the book. There was no title nor writing on the book and when he turned to the first page, he saw Snape's handwriting and a quill fell out into his lap.

Mr. Potter,

This book is going to be much like what a muggle would call a diary only different. I want you to write down any ideas you have, as I know you have many rolling around in that rarely used brain of yours. Be it pranks, or new potions. I want you to simply write without thinking. This is your chance Potter…to even dare I say it, though I know this will come as a shock to you…begin to plan out what ridiculous lessons for that little club you had last year. Though you and I will be having a talk in regards to that…

The point I make Harry is to write it doesn't need to make sense at first…just write…

S.Snape

Harry rolled his eyes, Snape needed a brain replacement…

"Mr. Longbottom if you add that ingredient you will end up exploding your cauldron." Snape said in a weary tone. Neville was surprisingly getting better at potions, though Snape suspected he knew why. The boy was constantly looking at a notebook, as if it was his lifeline. Slowly he walked by and recognized the handwriting on the page the boy had opened to…in fact he recognized the notebook as well.

"Mr. Longbottom…" He began and watched as Neville actually squeaked sliding off his chair. Still hasn't grown much of a backbone, Snape thought sadly.

"Yes..si-ir!" He squeaked picking himself off the floor.

"Where did you aquire that notebook?" he asked in a lower voice, he normally wouldn't have been kind enough to do so, but he also didn't want the whole class to know.

"Har—rrry gave it to me sir, the first night we came back sir. He said I'd find it usual as he already memorized everything he wrote down sir." Neville mumbled. Snape raised an eyebrow. Memorized? He walked over and plucked the notebook from the table and flipped to a few pages. Sure enough he saw potions that Potter had shown interest in during the summer. As well as, he mused any potion he might assign in class. Sighing and flipping back to the page he set it back in front of Neville and couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Five points to Gryffindor Mr. Longbottom for being prepared for class." He said with a visable shudder. He quickly walked away and barked out at another Gryffindor who was messing up the potion. Neville stared in shock and turned to Hermione.

"Did Professor Snape just give me points?" he asked in utter shock. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Yes…he actually did." She said staring at the potions professor…

Harry lay silently on the bed, he was huddled over his Potion's book and the book Snape had given him was already well written in. The DA should also concern itself with other things besides defense, he thought as he gnawed on his lip. He was laying on his stomach bracing his weight on his arms slightly as he jotted down another healing potion he intended to teach the DA.

"You gave Longbottom the notebook you spent most of the summer filling." A voice stated.

"Mmhmm…" Harry responded absent mindly.

"To help him improve." The voice persisted.

"Thus the point of giving it to him in the first place." Harry said with a smirk.

"Is that so? And what is it your doing now?"

"Lesson Plans for the DA we need defense against the dark arts but we should concentrate on some healing potions and spells. If we go down we shouldn't rely on a healer being around when you actually need one." Harry said tapping his quill against his potions book.

"So you fully intend to start that little club again?"

"Yup.."

"You do realize anything you do must be cleared with my permission, I won't have a bunch of students flinging curses and such at you." Harry stopped and turned surprised to see Snape leaning in the door way an amused look on his face.

"You aren't going to argue with me about the DA?" he asked.

"With some changes I suppose I could. Does this mean you are done with your temper?" Snape asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I can see one day, but more than one, come on school just started can't you please cut me a break?" Harry pleaded. Snape shook his head as he walked into the room.

"No. You don't sleep in your own room, so at least I will know for a few more nights you actually do sleep, and that I can deal with your other injuries as well. I would think you'd prefer to be here than in the hospital wing again."

"You know…you are rapidly becoming an overprotect-"

"If I were you Mr. Potter I would not finish that sentence." Snape growled and Harry snickered as Snape walked to his bed.

"Oh but come on _Uncle Severus_ it's so much fun to drink you the brink of insanity!" Harry said gleefully. Snape stared at him open mouthed.

"Potter! What did you just call me!" He shouted actually paling. Grinning outright now, Harry turned to sit his legs stretched out on the bed in front of him.

"What's the matter, I think it's rather endearing. I mean you are my guardian now right? So I can't just keep calling you Snape, or Professor, and Uncle Severus is cute. Or I could always call you Uncle Sevvy!!!" Harry said trying not to double over in laughter at the flabbergasted look on Snape's face. The man's eyes were practically popping out of his eyes in total shock at Harry.

"No…no and NEVER!" Snape shouted. Harry burst into laughter.

"What ever you say Uncle Sevvy."

"Potter! Do not call me that I mean it!" Snape thundered. Harry grinned mischievously at him.

"Why not!" he asked in mock hurt. Snape raised his hands then lowered them slowly growling as he did so.

"I am not your uncle Potter!" He snarled.

"Oh I know, my uncle is at some random location that you still refuse to tell me, but I'm going to stop bugging you about it." Harry said over cheerful. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so?" he said stiffly.

"Oh yes, I figure I'll just annoy you till you don't know up from down, left from right, front to back…and then you'll blabber exactly where they are." Harry said in an entirely serious tone of voice. Snape stared at him.

"Is this what you do to the Dark Lord?"

"Oh no…I go much worse with him. Then again, you didn't illegally change your name so I can't have a nice argument with you about that, and you keep forgetting to add the grease when you get up in the morning to your hair." Harry said. Snape let out a strangled sound.

"You know I read that if you bottle up all your emotions and don't let them out in the open-" Harry began but Snape slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Beyond going to see those scum you consider relatives what is it that you want." Snape hissed at him. Then he released Harry's mouth.

"I want to see Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Draco and Luna." Harry said simply smirking.

"Aren't most of those students the ones from your little club last year?"

"Yessss…so do I go on or can I see them?" Harry said his eyes sparkling, "Cause I mean I can point out so many similarities between you and Dumb-"

"Potter shut up!" Snape screeched, "I'll get them! Just stop talking!!"

"Yes Uncle Severus!" Harry piped in as the potion's master practically ran from the room. Harry doubled over in laughter. He blinked and looked at his clothes.

"Accio wand." He tried not really expecting it to work, but his wand flew into his hand. He quickly summoned one of the many outfits Cri and Draco forced him to get and slid out of his uniform. Sliding on the silver dragon tee, he mused, maybe he would actually ask Draco for some help with accessories after all if he was stuck being in fashion, he might as well go all the way. Pulling the black cargo pants on he waited. Half an hour later Snape walked into the room giving Harry an extremely cold look as he took down the wards surrounding the bed. He offered a hand, which Harry gratefully took.

"They are in the living room. I have other classes I need to teach, can I trust you not to get into trouble?" he asked in strained voice. Harry grinned at him.

"Draco's there, how could I possibly get into trouble?" he asked innocently. Snape sent him a dry look.

"With you Potter anything is possible."

"Aw that is just the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me! I heart you to Sevvy!" Harry grinned.

"Do not call me Sevvy, and what the heck does that mean 'I heart'." Snape said as he led Harry into the living room. Harry waved cheerfully at his friends that were gathered there.

"Hi, thanks for coming, sorry that I had to send grumpy old Uncle Sevvy here, but he doesn't want me getting into trouble by walking around." He said brightly. Snape grabbed his chin.

"You and I are going to have a very long talk later Mr. Potter." Snape snarled and helped Harry to sit inbetween Ginny and Hermione, before he quickly excused himself. Harry beamed at the entire group.

"I have great news!"

"You and Snape are no longer going to fight again?" Hermione asked.

"You decided to run away and join a traveling circus?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

"Right on Draco! I'm going to be a knife thrower, and you can be the partner I throw the knives at!" Harry stated clapping his hands. Ginny laughed.

"You're starting the DA back up." She said softly. Harry turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Brilliant this one, remind me to tell Ron when he speaks to me again that he's got a brilliant sister!" he declared.

"Harry…I thought you said Professor Donalie was a good teacher?" Neville asked, he was stuck sitting next to Draco as Luna had chosen to stand up and look around the room with the same dreamy smile she always had on her face.

"Cri is. But that doesn't make up for the fact that we have to be prepared, I'd rather over practice and learn everything I can than not know enough. Which brings me to the two changes, it's for the entire school, no matter what age or house." Harry stated.

"That's only one Harry." Luna said tilting her head to the side.

"The other is we are going to all start learning the basic things mediwitches and wizards know. We can't depend on healers we need to be able to help ourselves and each other on whatever battle field that may come. And yes that also requires us to learn certain potions." He added, both Ginny and Neville made faces. Draco smirked.

"So you came up with all this on your own? At random?"

"Yup. Course part of it came when good old Voldie had me tied to a alter and was using a charmed muggle whip to try and get me to join his merry little band." He waved away the gasps and worried faces. "It's life. I did learn something, he's scared, for some reason he has been after me to join him. In the worst way…which means what we did last year really scared him." Harry swallowed the pain he felt over Sirius quickly, he'd deal with it later right now he had to get the school into shape.

"We also need to get the school to actually be united." Ginny spoke up. Draco grinned at her.

"Let it be said there is only one stupid Weasley." He laughed as he said it. Ginny grinned.

"And let it be said not all Slytherins are slimly!" she giggled. Harry grinned at the two of them, then clapped his hands again.

"Right then, I figured since we are basically the main team of the DA. All of us…" he added when Neville opened his mouth to argue he wasn't.

"I know your good at Herbology so see what you can find out there to help with healing properties. Draco and I can concentrate on higher defense spells, and Ginny can figure out some of the lower ones we might have over looked. Luna see if you can causally spread the word see how many people we can get to join up. Hopefully Umbridge didn't scare the students to bad last year for them to stand up on their own. Hermione…"he said turning and she held up a hand.

"I know research healing spells, even though I saw you reading a whole book on them earlier last night," she said smirking as Harry blushed. "but I have a better standing with the Liberian she'll let me into the restricted section, especially as a prefect."

"Great! Now…I'd offer some cake and tea but I have no clue where Snape hid his kitchen." Harry said looking around. Draco snorted and stood to slap Harry on the head.

"We don't need cake, or tea. Now is there anything else in that brain of yours?"

"Hmm…no I think I used all my brain cells for the day. Fall out troops!" Harry said saluting. He earned raised brows from everyone.

"Harry…" Hermione began but he shook his head.

"Seriously that's what I needed to say, I mean if you want to stay and we can plan out the first lesson for our students that's fine by me but you don't have to."

"Like you even have to ask!" Ginny said rolling her eyes. Draco stood and went over to the bag and pulled out parchment and a ink bottle and a quill.

"Alright whose going to write everything we say down."

"Hermione!" Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville said earning them one annoyed look from the sixth year Gryffindor.

"That's just because you are all to lazy." She huffed and sat on the floor as Draco moved the supplies over to her.

"Alright, I think we should review the spells we went over last year to start with. We are going to have to have different nights for each year." Harry stated.

"Which year do we start with?" Neville asked.

"Ours…and the meeting will be in two nights." Harry said and turned to look at Draco. "Can you get your Slytherin year mates to come?" Draco smirked.

"Oh yes, they don't want to make me mad." He grinned.

"Great this is going to a load of fun!" Harry said back into his cheerful manner, Draco leaned down next to Ginny.

"That boy needs a girlfriend." He said, she blushed and looked away.

"I don't have time Drake, what with lessons to plan, Psychopathic Snake men to dodge, and homework that needs to be done. It'll be a wonder if I have any me time." Harry sighed.

"Cut the theatrics Potter, no one in this room is actually going to feel sorry for you. Even when Snape doesn't let you play qudditch." Draco sneered. Harry grabbed the pillow that was on the couch and threw it at him.

"Oh I am playing this year…one way or another." He smiled evilly and Draco shook his head, Harry Potter…had to be insane...


	19. Friendshipfound

A/N: Yes I am alive...Yes I updated finally! Sorry for the mass delay I am on my intenrship so I have almost have no free time (working and going to school as well) So I don't know when or how long my next update will be but I promise to work on it as soon as possible! So hopefully you enjoy this chappie, it is not beta'd because I don't have the time to do it myself (sorry no luck with beta's at all). So gomen ya'll and I really hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 19: Friendship…found

Harry turned over in his sleep. The two days trapped in Snape's rooms had passed quickly, especially when they were filled with discussions of what the DA was going to have to do. What it was going to stand for this year, they had to be more careful than before, they had to take care of each other. And soon…the first meeting was going to happen again. Harry groaned and opened his eyes sitting up. Why didn't he feel happy about that? All he could feel was tightening in his chest, wonder at which one of them was going to die at the end of the school year. Merlin…he wished Sirius was around to talk to…or that Remus was back at school. Both of which he knew he could…well both he could've confided in. Now all he had was Remus and he barely even got to talk to him, much less see him. He closed his eyes and laid back down. At least morning couldn't be that far away.

"…did you have another dream?" a voice asked hesitantly. Harry froze and opened his eyes turning his head he saw Ron was watching him. The redhead looked down at his hands.

"Not exactly…I'm starting the DA up again and…" he trailed off and sat up shaking his head. "…and I was just wondering which one of us is going to die this year." Ron stared at him and clenched his fist.

"Maybe no one will." He said softly.

"Ron every year since fourth year…well even our first year someone has died. So it kind of causes one to think…"

"Harry stop it. Instead of thinking who is going to die, think of a way to not have that person die!" he said. Then he looked away. "Sorry…" silence followed and Harry watched the redhead struggle with his emotions. It seemed he wasn't the only one suffering.

"For what Ron?" Harry said, he held his breath, please, he thought silently to whatever guardians of magic that might be listening, please let this be the end of this stupid fight! He missed his best friend desperately. Even though he now considered Draco a best friend, there are just some experiences that he shared with Ron that caused him to be…well just too simply need the hot headed redhead around.

"For…listen go back to sleep." Ron said laying back down he turned over. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry if my friendships hurt you, but no matter what you say or do to me, you're still my best friend Ron." Harry said laying back down himself. He thought he heard Ron sniffle but when he turned to look, the boy seemed to be fast asleep. He closed his eyes and muttered when Galahad jumped on his chest purring up a storm. "Get off damn cat…" he said tiredly.

"What kind of cat is that anyway?" Ron asked.

"No clue…Cri said he was going to grow really big so I guess we…I mean I am just going to have to wait and see." Harry said with a sigh as he felt Galahad walk down to curl up right next to his neck purring up a storm.

"…"

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could try to get to know Malfoy? I mean, shouldn't we take every ally we can even if we have a bad history with a particular one. And as for Snape…he doesn't hit me. He feeds me, he puts clothes on my back and he even lectures me when I do stupid things…isn't that what parents do?"

"…"

Harry sighed and nuzzled the kitten closing his eyes he slowly began to relax.

"Aren't brothers entitled to have fights all the time?" Ron finally piped in. Harry's eyes flew open and he turned to see Ron smiling at him.

"You are going to have to learn to get a long with Draco and anyone else I hang around." He warned. Ron shrugged.

"Mate…you have no idea how much I missed you, Hermione has gone to the silent treatment with me until I took my head out of my arse she said. And she was right…Har…I'm sorry for what I said and did at Snape's house…friends?" Ron said hesitantly.

"All you had to do is ask. Friends…"

"Good now that the two of you finally made up maybe you can shut up and sleep!" Dean said from his bed causing them all to burst into laughter.

"I'm one for happy reunions but if you two talk any longer I'm going to hex you into a Potions class." Seamus said his voice muffled with his pillow.

"If you don't explode a cup first." Ron said snickering getting a pillow thrown at him. He threw it back and glanced at Harry. The teen had fallen asleep with a smile on his face, his body relaxed.

"You're going to have to keep your word to him Ron, or else you'll have to deal with us." Seamus and Dean said Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah…" he said closing his own. He didn't want to admit…but he hadn't had a single night's decent sleep since his falling out with Harry. One more sign to show him that he was in the wrong….but Malfoy why'd it have to be Malfoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry pushed the food around his plate, he really didn't feel like eating, Snape had been practically forcing him to eat every time he seemed to move an inch in the Potion's masters rooms. It would be nice if he didn't have to eat just because someone else felt that he needed to.

"Harry eat." Ron said rolling his eyes and leaned over and dropped more bacon onto Harry's plate. Harry gaped at his best friend.

"Why the heck did you do that!" he shrieked, moving to remove the offending bacon from his plate but a hand from behind grabbed his own before he can.

"At least the Weasel is paying attention to you this year." Draco sneered, though his eyes shone with actual respect directed at Ron. Ron gestured for him to sit on the other side of Harry.

"Well at least I never tried to get him expelled." Ron snapped bad temperedly. He really didn't want to eat breakfast with Malfoy but after Draco had prevented Harry from removing the added bacon the dark haired teen grumpily began to actually eat while glaring daggers at the blonde.

"At least I didn't punch him on his-"

"Draco! Ronald! Stop that right now! I swear you guys are acting like two little kids!" Harry snarled and stabbed a piece of egg and shoved it into his mouth glaring at them both. Then a twinkle let his eyes, and a slow sly smile lit his face. After that he directed his entire attention on eating the food on his plate. Draco and Ron exchanged a worried look.

"Harry…you aren't…well you know plotting something are you?" Ron asked worriedly while Draco growled.

"Whatever it is you thought up, do not even dream it Potter."

"Me? Up to something? I'm hurt, right here in my heart that the both of you would even think to say I was up to something. I am never, ever up to something." Harry said innocently to his plate of food. He nearly choked on his food when he glanced up to see the identical weary looks on both of his friends faces.

"Potter…" Draco hissed and smirked as Snape walked over setting two potions vials in front of Harry.

"I expect you to drink both of these after you finish eating." Snape said in his usual gruff tone of voice.

"Ooo goody just what I wanted more Potions thanks Uncle Sevvy." Harry said rolling his eyes. He yelped as Snape wacked him slightly on the back of his head.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Snape said in the same choked voice he always got when Harry called him by that reference. Harry rubbed his head and turned grinning.

"Sorry…Un-I mean Professor Snape." He said smirking at Snape as the man made a hasty exit.

"You know if you keep pushing it, he'll have you cleaning cauldrons." Draco pointed out. Harry nodded then shrugged.

"I grow on people…like moss…or rather fungus…yeah a really horrible infective fungus…he hasn't a prayer to escape liking me." Harry said in a serious tone of voice. Draco groaned and smacked his forehead with one of his hands, while Ron snickered.

"Gryffindors…" The blonde said with thick disgust coating his voice.

"Hey you chose to come over here and sit down to eat. I didn't ask you to!" Harry protested. He pushed his now empty plate aside and moved to stand.

"Not so fast." Draco said smirking as he caught hold of Harry's arm. "Aren't forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah, Draco, Ron can you guys come with me I have to show you something!" He said smiling. Draco shook his head.

"Of course…after you drink your potions."

"Ugh come on Draco…I've had more potions between this summer, and this year so far than in my entire life." Harry whined. Ron winced in sympathy.

"Does he actually need those?" the redhead questioned. Draco pinned him with a cold look.

"If you saw how bad off he was when he got to Snape's house this summer you'd think Snape was going light only forcing him to drink two potions, and also he didn't wait around to make sure Harry took them." Draco pointed out. Harry jerked his arm but was yanked gently back down to the bench.

"That's because he knows you're going to be a nag and force me to." Harry pouted. Draco laughed and ruffled his hair. Not noticing the way Ron was staring at the two of them…in the other Gryffindor's eyes it was like they were acting like siblings…

"Yes…drink your potions like a good little boy now…or we could resort to the fun we had this summer…in front of everyone here in the Great Hall?" Draco said, though while he smiled there was no malice in his voice. Harry groaned.

"Ever since you did that, you always hold that over me." Harry pouted as he took the first vial and grimaced. Downing it he hissed and grabbed a hold of the glass of water that was still by his plate. He downed the entire glass in one gulp then snatched Ron's, downing the other potion he drained the second glass shuddering as he stood. "There I took them now can we please go!"

"Alright…" Draco said, He yelped as Harry grabbed one of his hands then grabbed Ron with his other.

"Right then off we go!" He declared his voice overly happy. Draco snorted.

"You know Harry that I can tell when you faking right?"

"Of course Dray and I can turn your hair blue and you face green." Harry warned. Ron glanced at the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Draco coughed paling slightly under Harry's threat.

"Don't worry about it Weasel." He snapped.

"Don't call me that Malfoy!" Ron snarled. Harry groaned inwardly, he sincerely doubted his two friends would ever be able to agree on anything. Repressing a sigh he led them into an empty classroom releasing their hands in the center of the room. He had already brought in his healing and potions books to keep him busy; taking out his wand he aimed it at the door. With a silent locking spell he turned back to two very shocked teenagers.

"We are staying in here until the two of you work out you differences." Harry declared going over to his books and settling himself down opening his books.

"Harry!"

"Potter!"

"You cannot be serious!" Two voices protested in unison. Harry glanced up briefly.

"Actually I am entirely serious." Was the only reply they earned before Harry went back to reading. Draco glared at him, though he knew very well that once Harry made up his mind there was nothing he could do to change it. He glanced over at the redhead whose face was turning red.

"Harry…" he began there was venom in his voice, quickly Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him out of ear shot from Harry.

"Watch it Weasley you say one word…one word to put the sort of look on his face like you did on his birthday, and no one not even he will be able to protect you." Draco growled. Ron's eyes widened.

"Back off Malfoy at least I haven't been trying to get him expelled for years, and at least my father isn't a Death Eater!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald!" Harry shouted his eyes blazing. "Draco! The two of you are going to stop that because I swear if I have to hex the two of you to get along, I will. _I'm willing to do anything…_" He hissed. The room fell into silence as Harry stared at the two of them, finally Draco sighed; he could tell this wasn't going to work out…not at least in the manner he really wanted…Weasley on his hands and knees begging Harry to forgive him for hurting him while he was able to smirk knowingly at him. But that would hurt Harry, he mused meeting emerald eyes that were already strained…and Harry had enough on his shoulders. Ron hissed.

"Harry I said I'd try! But how can you honestly expect me to be a friend with a Slytherin!"

"Ron…" Harry said quietly, "I was supposed to be in Slytherin…but I tricked the sorting hat into putting me into Gryffindor." Ron was silent staring at his best friend in shock. Harry closed his eyes and for the first time said the words that had been on his mind for several years. "Sometimes I wish I was in that house…at least then…it would have meant you and Hermione wouldn't be in danger all the time…Draco be silent." He commanded when the blonde opened his mouth to argue. He shut it with an audible snap. Harry looked back to Ron. The redhead was pale.

"Harry…" he began with a hoarse voice but Harry held up a hand, flicking his wand his books neatly piled themselves up, he took them into his arms.

"Ron don't…I'm sorry that I thought for one minute…that you two might be able to set aside your differences…I was obviously wrong." He said wearily. "I'll see you both in class, and in the DA meeting tonight." He turned to leave but Draco's voice stopped him.

"Don't take one more step Potter I am warning you." Draco said softly then he turned to Ron. "Did your brothers tell you what Harry did this summer?" he demanded.

"No…"

"He was beaten within an inch of his life by his uncle. Got roped into staying at Snape's house, and Snape brought me in so that someone could be with Harry and try to keep him from walking. Oh yes, his knee was shattered, I wouldn't be surprised even with it healed, if Snape doesn't let him play Quidditch at all this year."

"Not play…" Ron fumbled with the words but the blonde plowed on.

"And that is all before he decided after getting a vision that those…those…_muggles_ of his were in danger, so he took off on a broom, going into what he knew to be a trap without getting help from anyone. He took cutting curses to his face, didn't you wonder why he suddenly has more scars? All the while _he _blames himself for any and every death or injury that that freaking snake causes! Did you know all of that _Ronald_ because if you acted the way you did and have been doing with knowing that…then your worse than the Dark Lord himself." Draco said finally finishing. Ron turned and stared at Harry a look slowly coming into his eyes.

"You got into that much trouble this summer?"

"I didn't-" Harry defended himself but was cut off.

"Yes he did." Draco snapped folding his arms glaring at the redhead. Harry shook his head.

"Ron, he makes it sound worse than it actually is. I did get into a few scrapes but nothing like he is talking about, well yes but he's making it sound worse than it was." Harry said weakly. Ron looked thoughtfully from his best friend to Draco and then back again.

"Oh yes worse than it is, when you were unconscious for how long after you went off to fight Death Eaters on your own? After you hexed me of course." The blonde snorted. Ron took a deep breath.

"He isn't making it up is he?"

"…No he isn't." Harry said truthfully walking towards the door again.

"Well I think it's going to take the two of us to actually keep a proper eye on him." Ron said a slow smile spreading across his face. Draco grinned back at him as Harry spun around a shocked look on his face.

"I didn't say work aside your hate so you two could go and gang up on me!" He protested and found himself actually backing up a step as his two friends advanced on him.

"You're just going to have to take what you can get aren't you Harry." Draco said grinning even more. Harry sighed then smiled.

"Alright…but don't think I'm actually going to let the two of you push me around." He warned. Ron threw an arm across his shoulders pulling Harry into a half hug much like his older brothers did.

"Har, mate…what makes you think you even stand a chance against the two of us to begin with?"

"I survived Snape this summer didn't I?" Harry pointed out. Ron burst into laughter.

"Alright you have a good point there." He admitted.

"Potter I think the term is more like Snape survived you this summer."Draco pointed out.

"Yeah go figure, yet he is still wanting to be my guardian." Harry said shaking his head sadly. Draco smirked and grabbed Harry's head ruffling his hair till it was messy.

"This Halloween Potter we are having Cri hook you up with a hair stylist because you're hair is a disaster almost as bad as the clothes you had this summer." Draco said shuddering. Harry shivered.

"Please for the love of Potions and all the pranks in the world don't do that to me!" Harry begged. Ron snickered and froze when Draco raised his eyes to him as well.

"And don't laugh Weasley your next." He threatened. Ron sobered.

"Sorry but…" Ron began swallowing nervously.

"Consider it my truce present." Draco said. Ron paled and turned to Harry.

"Har…he isn't serious is he?" he asked in a horrified voice. Harry burst into laughter.

"Welcome to my world…" He said.

A/N: Next chapter: First DA meeting and the identity of the voice in Harry's head and dreams is revealed...


	20. The Dream

Author's note: Well here it is a new chapter hope you all enjoy and please review.

Harry twisted in his bed, then his eyes opened slowly. The world was blurry and he reached over feeling on the end table for his glasses, slipping them on he froze. He was not in Snape's rooms, nor was he in Gryffindor Tower. He was in the hospital wing. _What?_ Harry asked himself. Frowning he looked around and all blood drained from his face when he saw the figure that lay on the bed next to him, head covered in bandages, more on his arms his hands were completely wrapped and through the shirt there was more around the person's chest. _Snape…_ Harry thought his body beginning to shake.

"Mr. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore's voice drifted over to Harry calling him out of the shock, turning Harry frowned at the headmaster.

"Professor what happened last thing I remember…" He began only to quiet into silence as the aged Headmaster made his way to Harry.

"We can discuss this in my office, get dressed I will wait outside." He said softly. Harry nodded dumbly and once the headmaster was out of sight, he stripped the pajamas he had been wearing and got dressed quickly in his uniform. Grabbing the wand that lay beside his bed he rushed out planning on bombarding Dumbledore with questions but was silenced with a look. Instead he found himself following him like a meek puppy. He felt his body shiver, this wasn't happening! Once they reached Dumbledore's office the headmaster gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Sitting down Harry struggled not to shiver again.

"Now…first thing, Severus will be fine Harry, I know the attack was frightening as is his appearance. No one ever thought they would dare to attack that village out side of his manor…there were a few deaths but not many. And before you hurl questions regarding Young Mr. Malfoy. He survived the curse but is in a coma at St. Mungo's the healers say once his body is healed he may regain consciences but they can not guarantee it." Dumbledore explained. Harry blinked in his ears he heard a buzzing but before he could recover Dumbledore pressed on sliding a piece of parchment towards Harry.

"I know you and Severus had just only gotten this to be official, but as…Severus will be out of commission for some time I am going to ask something very hard of you. I am asking you to return to the Dursley's for the summer Harry." He said softly. Harry felt his body grow cold as he picked up the piece of parchment he nearly dropped it…it was a certificate of adoption. Snape had adopted him…The world turned black and he felt hands squeezing on his shoulder.

"Harry I know all this comes as a shock, and Severus will still be your father he just is unable to take care of you right now I am sure he would understand." Dumbledore said trying to sooth him. Father…Snape adopted him as his son! Harry shivered again.

"Sir the attack…what happened it's all…foggy." He said struggling to see again. Dumbledore sighed.

"You and Mr. Malfoy had been shopping…for food I believe you wanted to surprise Severus as he has been stressed lately what with fighting for the adoption and struggling to get the Ministry to keep their hands out of your and his lives. Somehow a group of death Eaters discovered you and began to attack, naturally Severus had protection wards on you and Mr. Malfoy-"

"Draco! His name is Draco! If you can call me 'Harry' then you can call him Draco." Harry all but snarled at the man. Meddling old coot….already messing with his life again. Dumbledore nodded squeezing Harry's shoulder again.

"Draco and you managed to dodge some of the hexes but more Death Eaters showed up and you and he began to be hit. He was hit by several powerful hexes which resulted in his current Condition, Severus arrived as well as the Weasley twins I believe , whom had taken Draco back here right away while Severus was trying to get to you. Once he got to you however…Voldemort himself showed up…he took a killing curse that was meant for you. But for some reason he survived when Aurors arrived they said you were holding him and creating a shield that only minor cutting curses were able to penetrate. Which is why you saw Severus covered in bandages. Does that help with your memory?" he asked. Harry nodded dumbly.

"Yes can I go sit with-"

"We must get you back to your aunt and uncle as quickly as possible." Dumbledore explained helping Harry stand. Harry frowned.

"Professor please!" he pressed, shaking his head Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

"Harry my dear boy I really am sorry…" Dumbledore said then the scene froze. Frowning Harry looked around then saw a familiar face transparent walking towards him.

"It will happen…no matter what you do it will happen…but how severe will be up to you." He explained. Harry stared at the ghost who had already haunted his dreams.

"Who are you?!" He pressed. The man offered him a half smile.

"Salazar Slytherin." He said the smile going into a grin when Harry's jaw dropped.

"Rememeber young Gryffindor only you know how you can change fate." He said and the world went black.

A hand shook Harry's shoulder and he woke with a start, Snape frowned down at him.

"You should not be sleeping on the couch if you insist on sleeping in here at least you should go to the room I had the house elves prepare for you." He said in an exasperated voice. Harry stared at him, there was no sign of bandages and the Potion's master was very much infact awake. "Go to bed Mr. Potter." He commanded and headed back to the table where he had papers spread out. Harry sat there staring out into space….a dream…he thought with relief but it was short lived….a dream that would come true…


	21. Expectations

Author's Note: Yet another chapter up, thanks everyone for reviewing please let me know what you think of this chapter as well!!

Chapter 21

Harry continued to stare off in space, he could see Snape out of the corner of his eye working on the kitchen table, scrolls were spread out, most like homework assignments already Harry thought…but he couldn't bring himself to sneer at the cruelty of so much homework just after school had began. Instead he turned and found himself watching Snape closely.

The potions master had chosen to don muggle attire wearing a pair of black sweatpants as well as a black t-shirt that had something written in white letters across it that Harry couldn't translate. A mug of steaming coffee, black if Harry remembered, sat forgotten at his left side as he scowled down at the paper he was reading. His black hair was pulled back from his face. Harry felt his heart clench. This was something he could never tell him, this was something that should never be brought in front of him. His breath caught in his throat when Snape suddenly looked up at him scowling.

"That doesn't look like going to bed Potter." He said in such a cold voice that Harry visibly flinched. Snape frowned at him. "What has gotten into you?" Harry averted his gaze instead focusing on his hands for several minutes. "Harry please go to bed, you're tired I can tell that no go." Snape finally said, Harry only looked up when he heard the quill scratch against the parchment in front of him. He pulled his good knee up and rested his chin on it as he watched Snape correct essays again. They went on for quite some time, Snape seemingly to not notice Harry's presence, and Harry just content to watch his guardian grade his schoolmates. It seemed like something so normal to do that Harry blinked, almost like a f-no they weren't that he shook his head even as a lump began to form in his throat his memories of the dream he had still blazing in his mind. All at once he found a pair of black eyes staring intently into his eyes. He slid back on the couch surprised at the intensity of it. Snape's eyes narrowed and in a slow movement capped his bottle of ink and set the quill aside, essays forgotten. Standing he continued to stare at Harry as he walked towards him, his mouth in a grim line.

Harry didn't move a muscle, only when Snape was towering above him did he tilt his head up to stare at the man.

"What is on your mind?" Snape demanded, Harry shook his head as if to deny that anything was in fact on his mind, hastily he lowered his eyes, he didn't want to chance Snape slipping into his mind and see the dream. "Harry…" Snape said with what was actually a gentle tone. It was enough to startle Harry into looking up at him again, he had no idea that his eyes held something that Snape found painful. Sighing Snape sat down next to him seeming intent to just sit next to him, he conjured his mug of coffee as well as a thick black bound book.

Was he just going to sit there? Harry thought in wonderment, tears threatened to break through, like hell! Like hell he would let something as silly as silent company break him down! Harry bit his lip and moved to shift away from Snape and nearly yelped as Snape laid his free hand on Harry's leg preventing his movement. Harry stared at him again in shock.

"Don't…" Snape said not even looking at him, Harry's vision began to blur. He leaned his head back against the couch closing his eyes tightly, a strange feeling settled on his chest. Snape didn't offer any comforting words, just continued to read the book, his other hand holding the mug of coffee. It seemed like an eternity before Harry finally made a sound that sounded something like a cross between a scream and a sigh. Snape moved then, not his hand on Harry's leg, the other one set the mug on the table then the book, and then…Harry had Snape's full attention.

"Talk." Again it was one word, and that word set Harry off, he shoved the hand off his leg and tried to flee the room, instead Snape reached out and yanked Harry's arm causing the teen to come tumbling into his lap, then he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You've been brooding since I found you this summer and it will stop, have I made myself clear Harry?" Harry nodded dumbly wondering where this sudden mood came from. Snape sighed and tightened his grip slightly unsure of what was pushing him to get the idiot Gryffindor to talk.

"Ta-…talk about what Professor?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Can you let me up?" he asked as an after thought.

"And let you escape? I think not, it wouldn't be very Slytherin of me Harry. You are not going to keep bottling things up like you have with your god-father's death." He pressed noticing how Harry's face paled; the fool still hadn't dealt with it. He thought with narrowed eyes. "However I will not push that matter, I want to know what has you upset tonight."

"I'm not upset beyond the fact you suddenly are touchy feely!" Harry protested, he was not going to admit it actually felt good, it felt like he had someone he could rely on for something other than physical safety.

"If you weren't upset you would be in the room I had made for you fast asleep already or do you not realize it is already three in the morning!" Snape snapped. Harry blushed staring at his hands.

"It was just a nightmare." Harry whispered.

"Of what?"

"…I lost something I had just gained that was really important to me…and it's probably going to come true so I have to make sure it doesn't." Harry babbled. Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry and released him, or so Harry thought until he found himself being pulled along behind him towards where he knew Snape's bedroom was. Instead of turning into it, he turned into the door across the hall pulling Harry in. Harry gaped, it was a large bedroom with shelves filled with books on all manors of things, a window seat looking out on the Quidditch patch. The bed was huge filled with pillows and comforters…and the entire room was done in Gryffindor colors. But that wasn't what got Harry choking on tears, no on the wall where his bed was against were a dozen pictures. With his parents, Sirius, and Remus. He felt his throat close and the room spin, right when his knees could no longer hold him and he would've fallen to the ground Snape grabbed him and carried him to the bed holding him awkwardly. It was all Harry needed he threw himself against the strong chest and began to cry not caring anymore that he needed to be strong that he wasn't the hero. Snape's arms surrounded him; he didn't hear the potion's master sigh nor the odd look in his eyes as he stared down at Harry.

When Harry had cried himself into exhaustion, Snape gently pulled away taking in Harry's state. The boy's gaze was mindless, his eyes were blank he humped when Snape adjusted his grip.

"Bedtime." Snape decided releasing Harry while the teen was preoccupied with blinking, he pulled the blankets back and glanced at Harry shaking his head. Honestly he hadn't even done this during the Summer! Merlin knew what possessed him to do so now. Perhaps it was the lost look in Harry's eyes that seemed to be appearing more and more lately. He turned and pondered if Harry was awake enough to get into pajamas. But decided he wasn't when Harry came close to falling off the bed, tugging on the Gryffindor's arm he got him standing and walking to the side of the bed. He transfigured Harry's clothes into his normal night time clothes, sweat pants and a t-shirt. Pushing Harry down into the bed, he conjured a vial of dreamless sleep, even though the boy was dead on his feet he didn't want his charge to have any further dreams.

"Drink." He said softly Harry shook his head. No, he knew that potion even when he was out of it, he would alw- he didn't even have a chance to finish his thought as Snape merely tipped his head back and poured the potion down his throat. Instinctively he swallowed and struggled not to be happy when Snape smiled at him approvingly.

"Harry you need real sleep, you do not need dreams anymore tonight." Snape said and pushed Harry so he was laying down. Sighing and wishing he hadn't felt like he was where he belonged Harry allowed the jaws of the potion to pull him the rest of the way into sleep…

Harry rubbed his temples as the Slytherins and Gryffindors in the DA began to throw insults at each other. Only Draco and Ron managed to stay somewhat civil. When wands were suddenly pulled he had had enough. He stood up noticing that at least the other two houses had turned their attention to him. He let it go on another few minutes before he felt a headache spike, he didn't want to have to go to Snape and explain why he was half blind from pain.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed surprised he had learned the trick from Snape. That silenced the entire room, all eyes were on him. "Is this what it's come down to? Petty rivalry between houses that should be united when Voldemort is out there KILLING people!" he snapped almost pleased when everyone jumped at the name.

"Harry…" Hermione began to make excuses but he silenced her with a look.

"Take a good look around you! Because when it comes down to it if he were to attack the school then you would have to get over your feelings damn quick because if you don't you'll end up dead!" he bellowed. Everybody paled, good Harry thought darkly.

"For Merlin's sake we are in the same bloody school! What is wrong with you! Are you a bunch of complete imbeciles! Get out the entire lot of you! I don't even want you to come back until you realize just what is at stake here. For those of you who don't remember or weren't here, we caused a lot of death last year, and I refuse to allow that to happen again…even if it means disbanding the DA altogether." He said softly. When no one made a move to move he turned his back on them.

"Hermione, Ron you know the spells they should work on I'm leaving." He said and began to walk out of the room. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw Draco walking beside him. The blonde didn't even look at him, just walked beside him…just like Snape's silent company the night before. Harry stopped walking once they reached the Dungeons and leaned against the wall.

"Pretty stupid for me to blow up like that wasn't it?" he asked staring at the ground. Draco snorted.

"That was you blowing up? I thought that was your subtle way of telling them to grow up." Draco said eyeing Harry. "You have a headache don't you?" the blonde said guessing. Harry sent him a withering look. "A bad one. Well come on before Severus hunts you down." He said gesturing the way towards Snape's personal rooms.

"Not bad enough I need a potion." Harry scowled but he followed the Slytherin to the rooms, the doors swung open and Snape stepped out with a raised eyebrow. "Can Draco sleep over tonight?" he asked. Draco glanced at him raising an eyebrow of his own. Snape smiled.

"Just like you, Draco is always welcome in my rooms Harry. Why don't you come in and tell me why you have a headache so severe it is affecting your ability to see." He said and pulled Harry in without giving him a choice.

"What is with the sudden increasing protectiveness of you!" Harry whined. Snape said shaking his head as he pointed to the couch. Stomping Harry slumped down onto it with a good pout.

"Draco can you go get me a high level pain potion?" Snape asked, taking the hint the blonde walked away. Snape stared down at Harry and sighed and sat down on the table facing Harry.

"I do not have a sudden Increasing Protectiveness of you Potter. This has always been present, but perhaps just as you once jokingly said…you've grown on me." He stated and smirked when Harry's jaw dropped.


	22. The Truth and a plan

Author's note: Yes I still live, sorry for the huge gap in updates I will try to get another up soon! Thanks to Jan, Kreacher and Kai for getting me inspired and able to write this again! Please review!

Chapter 22

"I do not have a sudden Increasing Protectiveness of you Potter. This has always been present, but perhaps just as you once jokingly said...you've grown on me." He stated and smirked when Harry's jaw dropped….

Snape shook his head at the teen and stood again.

"Are you quite done with your fish out of water imitation?" He said in a dry voice, which had Harry snapping back to reality, the last few days just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Yes sir." Harry said. Snape nodded as Draco came back into the room holding a vial out to Snape who in turn took it and held it out to Harry.

"Take it with no complaints and explain." He commanded, with a scowl Harry took the vial and downed it.

"You're getting bossy." He snapped in what was almost a whine. Draco snorted as he walked into the kitchen still within ear shot should Harry choose to alter his story, but far enough away to give the two some piece of privacy.

"Mr. Potter would you kindly stop stalling?" Snape pressed. Harry grumbled and slouched on the couch feeling very much like a child.

"The meeting didn't go well." Harry said bluntly earning himself a dry look from Snape forcing him to explain further. "The Slytherins and Gryffindors seem intent on keeping the hostility up. I blew up at them, no I didn't use magic, I just lectured them, trying to explain why they need to shove aside the differences." Harry said and lurched to his feet, the potion had only begun to take the edges of the headache away.

"Is that so." Snape commented watching his charge pace the length of the living room.

"Is it really that hard? I mean Draco and I hated each other before this summer now we are best friends!" he said frustrated. Draco shook his head as he leaned on a wall that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"Harry, I saw you beaten within an inch of your life from your relatives. Any misunderstandings I had were cleared up there. And then you took a curse from my own father meant for me. It's kind of hard to stay enemies after something like that." Draco pointed out. Harry sent him a dark look.

"That isn't the point! Dumbledore has harbored this stupid feud for so long! You cannot tell me that this has always been the case!" Harry said throwing his hands into the air.

"Your headache Harry?" Snape inquired while he watched him pace. Harry stopped and sent Snape an annoyed look.

"It's fine." He said between his teeth, he froze when Snape narrowed his eyes.

"The potion hasn't helped?" he inquired.

"It took the edges off of-Hey!" Harry yelped when Snape had stood swiftly and grabbed his chin tilting his head up so the light shone into his eyes. Snape frowned as he stared into them.

"How much is it hurting?"

"It's fine!" Harry said finally whining. Snape tightened his grip on his chin.

"Potter." He said coldly. Harry jerked his chin aggravated both with Snape's pestering (as well as to keen perception) but the pain.

"It hurts to even move my head, like I said it's fine. Once the po-"

"Harry the potion should have already kicked in. and that was a very high level potion as well." He said frowning, he released Harry's chin and gave Draco a pointed look before he quickly left the room. Draco cleared his throat as Harry collapsed back on to the couch.

"Harry did you eat at supper?" he asked as he moved closer to the teen. Harry snorted.

"Yes, I ate some, I wasn't really hungry." Harry said as he lowered his head into his hands. "Draco do me a big favor and leave me alone right now."

"I can't." Draco said earning a surprised look from the green eyed teen, he sat down next to him with a shrug.

"If you can't figure out why then it isn't my job to tell you why." He said. Harry growled at him as Snape made his way back into the room. His hands were empty which caused Harry to send him a sneer.

"Wipe that look off your face Potter." Snape snapped and reached down taking one of Harry's arms he pulled him so he was standing. "And before you argue or ask questions, your going to bed."

"What!" Harry yelped as he was dragged down the hallway to his room. "That's stupid! Just because I have a headache I have to go to bed?"

"No Harry, just because you are in pain and no potion helps is why you have to go to bed. Knowing you, you were unconsciously sending magic into that meeting to try to sooth and calm those that you could, and when your magic couldn't keep the emotions at bay you took action. You're soft hearted Harry, and it is one of your downfalls…as well as endearing features to many. Now get ready, I will be back in." Snape said leaving Harry alone in his bedroom. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes at the door. Snape was being completely ridiculous as far as he was concerned. He glanced around the room still unused to it. Snape had created, well had had the house elves create for Harry. It made him feel like he actually belonged. Shaking his head he tried to push the feelings he felt away, lecturing himself as he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a red t-shirt and a pair of black sweats. It was stupid to be happy about something as simple as a room, of course Snape wanted him to have his own room he couldn't very well continue to have Harry sleeping in his room all the time. Harry nodded to himself and winced as the pain in his head spiked from the movement quickly he changed into the other clothes already more at ease. He glanced around the room until his eyes fell on the pictures by his bed would his parents approve of everything? And Sirius…Harry felt his throat clog and his vision blurred vaguely over his emotions and the pain he heard his door open.

"It wasn't your fault you little fool!" Snape's voice said. Harry took a deep breath and turned to face his guardian.

"If I had listened to adults…" Harry stammered he took a deep breath trying to bottle his emotions again.

"Somehow I doubt that. Regardless of the choices that you made, the fact remains that it was his fault. He chose to leave the safety of headquarters. He could have contacted any of the order members to tell them what happened but he chose to go on his own." Snape pressed. Harry shook his head.

"He loved me that's why he went on his own!" Harry snapped.

"Yes Harry he loved you that does not make this your fault. He was an adult and should have stopped to think of the consequences his actions could have had." Snape said with a sigh as he took Harry's arm and guided the distraught teen to sit on the bed he sat beside him.

"Yes it is! If I-"

"Harry stop! It is not your fault!" Snape pressed and was forced to keep a grip on Harry to keep him sitting down.

"You were right! Merlin why are you even talking to me! Let alone why did you become my guardian after what I did last year?" Harry protested sighing Snape shook his head, he was wondering when this would come up. He was honestly surprised that it hadn't come up during the summer.

"Harry stop." He said trying to keep his voice neutral, he didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was.

"No I cant! You don't understand! Its my fault its just going to happen again, something always does every year like clock work!" Harry exclaimed he didn't notice Draco standing in the doorway, nor the look Snape shared with the blonde which caused the teen to hastily leave the room.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully, are you listening?" Snape said in a stern voice, he lost count how many times he had to have talks such as this with his snakes. When Harry nodded he scowled. "Verbal answer Potter." He commanded.

"Yes sir, I'm listening." Harry said after a moment.

"Last year, no. None of the events that have happened since you were born have been your fault. You are a child, it was not your job, it was the adults that were in your life. Further more, while you are at Hogwarts it is your teachers job, ensure your safety. Not because you are the boy-who-lived but because you are a student at Hogwarts." Snape said in a soft voice that forced Harry to listen to every word carefully just so that he could hear them.

"Professor." Harry began, his voice was dry, and it was clear he was beyond exhausted.

Snape held up a hand shaking his head he stood.

"It will take time for you to understand that it wasn't your fault, especially since no one has paid enough attention to notice what you are feeling." He said and Harry jumped as he heard a quiet mew come from the bed, twisting Harry saw that Galahad was jumping over the comforter on the bed towards him. He felt a slight smile light his lips.

"You knew I'd be coming here tonight and not back to Gryffindor Tower." Harry accused and scooped the kitten into his arms and raised his eyes to stare at his guardian who had placed a mask of indifference on his face.

"It was the logical option, the meeting was going to get out late, and I did not expect that it would go over smoothly, no I did not know that they would fight as hard as they did, but I had a feeling with the feud between both houses being an obstacle that is going to take time to overcome." He said Harry frowned even with his head an idea popped into his head.

"Professor...do you have any idea how I can speed things along? There has got to be a way to make them see that they don't have to be enemies just because their parents were, and that Slytherin isn't evil even though Voldemort was in it." Harry said, Snape shook his head.

"This can wait until you have rested." He deemed and headed towards the doorway.

"No it can't! Snape please! It's important." Harry said all but begging. Snape paused and turned at the door way to look at his charge, green eyes begged his own and in them he could see the haze of pain, to want to push himself again, he shouldn't allow it, but he had insisted that Harry keep him updated on what was going on with the blasted little club of his. And now the boy had actually calmed down some, which was surprising considering he had been close to hysterics minutes earlier. Harry opened his mouth to beg again but Snape held up a hand.

"Do you truly insist on discussing this tonight?" He asked hoping the boy would back down, but Harry nodded.

"Yes!" Harry said as Galahad jumped to perch on his shoulder. Scowling Snape gestured.

"Very well, we will discuss this in kitchen, and I am sure Draco will have ideas that can prove to be useful. You will drink some herbal tea, perhaps we will be able to dull that headache of yours enough for what is said to sink in." Snape said in a bored voice. Harry stood unable to hide the smirk.

"Things sink into my head already." He countered as he stood beside Snape. The Potion's master looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so? Whose fault was Black's death?" He said, Harry's breath caught and he almost claimed blame again but he paused Snape's words from earlier echoing in his mind, unfortunately he could actually see some truth in his words so he answered as best he could.

"I don't know...maybe some of it was mine, maybe all of it was his. I need to think..." Harry said looking at the ground. Snape blinked in shock, then he let a rare smile light his face.

"Good answer Mr. Potter, now I believe we need to be outlining a plan to unite all four houses." He said as green eyes stared into his own and he led Harry to the kitchen where Draco already sat reading a book, glancing up he too seemed surprised.

"Severus?" he asked.

"Harry wants help to figure out how to get these idiotic fools in this school to work together, and has asked for help. I could order the Snakes to listen to you but somehow I doubt you'd agree to that." Snape said as he took one of the chairs waving his wand to start a pot of tea on the stove, Harry sat beside him across from Draco. Galahad jumped down and curled up on the end of the table out of the way. Draco frowned ready to object to such an order but Harry spoke quietly.

"Draco has already been working on getting them to respect me sir, I don't want to abuse a trust that is not yet solid. I think..." Harry trailed off shaking his head holding in another wince. He jumped when a cup of tea was placed in front of him. Harry looked up and saw Snape appeared to be waiting to hear what he said, a glance at Draco confirmed the fact.

"It was a stupid idea, and you said you'd help." He countered, Snape sipped his own cup of tea.

"One never knows until one voices it to others." Snape commented.

"In other words Harry tell us, and we'll be the judge of that." Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I was going to say I should be spending more time with the Slytherins. And not only in private. I should be seen around them in public, as far as anyone knows I'm still Dumbledore's golden boy. It may make them think twice about this feud." Harry explained. Draco smirked.

"Let it always be said that the smart side of you Harry is the Slytherin in you." The blonde said grinning Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"That Harry is an excellent idea, and you should start as soon as possible. Draco why don't you take him to the common room, your year mates should be back by now and knowing them they are not in bed as of yet." He said Harry jumped to his feet ignoring the way the other boy rolled his eyes.

"Don't get so excited, we wont have much time." He explained as they left Snape to exit the rooms. Harry smirked.

"Draco I haven't had a real chance to talk to them, heck even though they were threatened they came to my birthday party." Harry said.

"Potter...your mood swings are complicated to keep up with." Draco said as they entered the Slytherins dorm. Walking in they saw that Snape had been in fact right, Draco's year mates were gathered by the fire each had a frown on their face. It was Millicent who looked up and saw them, standing she walked over to Harry her long black hair was tied back and held out a hand.

"Hello, I'm Millicent Bulstrode. We never properly spoke before." She said softly which caused the rest of the Slytherins to look over and gape at Harry. Harry smiled and took Millicent's hand shaking it.

"Harry Potter, and I agree we haven't but I feel that has to change...for all of us." he said his eyes sweeping the rest of the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle glanced at Draco who nodded.

"Draco says your more Slytherin than Gryffindor." Crabbe said. Harry grinned.

"Truth be told, had I allowed the Sorting hat do its job I would've been in Slytherin." Harry offered. Draco smirked at his year mates.

"Alright Harry here wants to spend more time with us, and I am all for that, we may yet brake some of his stupid Gryffindor habits." He said. "Right then you know Millicent now, and Crabbe and Goyle, though try to call them by their first name. The boy of there is Blaise Zabini, that's Pansy Parkinson, Tracy Davis, Thedore Nott and last Daphne Greengrass." He said pointing to each in turn. Harry nodded to each one and smiled as Millicent seemed content to stand by his side, it seemed he already had an ally here.

"I hope you lot don't mind having me around." He offered. Blaise and Thedore stood up walking over to him.

"Potter...when we are through with you, your the one who will be minding." Blaise said. Harry smirked.

"I was trapped with Snape and Draco all summer, do your worst. Now do I explain what I'm trying to do?" He asked.

"You want to show off for your lions." Pansy sneered. Harry nodded.

"Actually the whole entire school, but I do want to get to know you. Draco said I should, and I was never one for feuds. I figure if Draco and I can settle ours then we can do the same. And then try to get the rest of the 'lions' to realize how stupid this is for a school to be divided as it is. I do need to ask are any of you planning on becoming Death Eaters?" He asked and got a entire room full of laughter. Tracy spoke up this time.

"Potter, we aren't as stupid as our parents, not quit stalling and tell us what to do. It sounds...interesting, and it would torment good old Dumbles and of course the lions before we tame them." she said as they all sat down. Nodding Harry began to tell them what he needed them to do...


End file.
